Spirits
by SoftBasketVolley
Summary: Years after the defeat of Yhwach, Karakura Town has reached prosperity in the hands of large companies. The Kurosaki family lives peacefully at the Kurosaki Clinic. Karin Kurosaki, one of Ichigo's little sisters, is pretty set that spirits aren't real. When Karin Kurosaki meets the seemingly annoying Daisuke Nakatani of RNT Corporations, all bets are off. (Karin x OC)(Many others)
1. Chapter 1

Hey, everyone! So, in this fic, I change the official ending of Bleach. I don't do this out of malice, but I find it easier to write a story with things I am comfortable writing about. I honestly believed Ichigo should have been with Rukia. Orihime deserved better than Ichigo. She was too nice, and he was so uninterested. I hope that I don't upset anyone with my changes to the story. I hope IchiHime fans with still read!

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach

* * *

Chapter One

It was a marvelous day. The birds were chirping, the sun was shining with brilliance, and a gentle breeze caused the healthy bushes and trees to dance a smooth waltz. The day before was gloomy so a change in weather was appreciated. The sidewalks were damp with last night's rain and a warm humidity kept the air sticky. A few fallen leaves sprinkled the dewed grass. Children could be heard shouting and hollering in youthful glee.

A man of twenty-eight years yawned aggressively. He stretched his long limbs and nestled deeper into the wooden bench. He ran a hand through his spiky orange hair. This man had seen many conflicts and many tragedies, one could tell by the way he held himself.

"Ichigo!" shouted a short, petite woman. She wore a flowy white dress and a flashy sunhat with bunnies on it over her black hair.

Ichigo Kurosaki flashed his warm brown eyes towards lively purple eyes. A lazy smile formed on his face as his lovely wife walked towards him. She snaked her pale arms around his neck and hugged the top of his head.

"Where are the kids?" asked his beloved wife.

"Can't you see them, Rukia? Kaito and Asuka are playing across the street," responded Ichigo and a matter-of-fact tone.

A vein popped on Rukia's forehead. "Well, I didn't think to look since we're supposed to go on a picnic. You didn't forget and let them go play with the neighbors?"

"Heh, of course not. Let me go get them right away," said Ichigo while scrambling to his feet. His masculine voice cracked a little to prove his nervous attitude.

Rukia giggled to herself and looked into the sky. How did life become so perfect for her? A part of her was bothered by the fact that she didn't live in the Soul Society, but she was with the man she loved and her beautiful children. Rukia Kurosaki didn't exactly imagine her life like this. Rukia and Ichigo still fought off Hollows, but she had a job as a saleswoman for a big company in Karakura Town.

Karakura Town went through a massive change over the years. The small, sleepy town became a mini-metropolis with tall, luxurious buildings and bright lights. This evolution was all thanks to the powerful companies that found Karakura Town to be their home. These companies were called the "Big Three of Business". Each company fights for dominance in the "sleepy" town. With the money flowing through those companies, Karakura Town received an upgrade.

"Mama!" shouted a sweet little voice.

Rukia caught her daughter, Asuka Kurosaki, in midair and hugged her. Asuka had her mother's unique eyes, but other than that, she was a spitting image of her grandmother. Five-year-old Asuka had wavy auburn hair put in short pigtails with Chappy charms on them.

Kaito Kurosaki walked next to his idol, his father. Eight-year-old Kaito was tall for his age. He had spiky black hair and dark purple eyes. Despite his scary demeanor, Kaito was a sweetheart with heart of gold. Kaito loved his Shinigami training with his father and wished to take other his father's position.

"Are you all heading out?" asked an intelligent voice, a voice that was sensible and steady.

Kaito and Asuka turned to the speaker and cheered, "Auntie Karin!"

Karin Kurosaki smiled kindly at her nephew and niece. The family caught Karin heading home after soccer practice. She played on a competitive team for other girls her age. Karin was average height, maybe a little taller. She clicked her tongue and walked closer to the door.

"We are going on a picnic. Make sure Dad doesn't do anything too reckless," Ichigo told her while his family started to walk off.

"You know I'm always the sensible one!" she called back.

Karin stepped into Kurosaki Clinic and was greeted by the cooling air from the AC. Karin's dark hair stuck to her forehead and her shirt was drenched. Karin was comfortable like that. She had always been a tomboy, for twenty-four years to be exact. Girly emotions were not for her, and she was happy with that.

"Dearest daughter!" shouted an all too familiar, dorky dad.

Karin sidestepped and allowed her father, Isshin Kurosaki, to go barreling into the wall. His aged body slowly got up and met her with a bone-crushing hig.

"L-Let me go! I can't b-breath," Karin gasped. All of her air was leaving her athletic lungs.

Isshin put her down and straightened his white doctor's coat. Isshin was once a Shinigami. He decided to retire when his son forced him to, claiming that he and Rukia could handle all of the Hollows. His graying hair was disheveled and messy.

"Aw, you never let me love you. Yuzu always lets me hug her," pouted Isshin.

Karin scoffed. Her lips curved slightly. "Well, Yuzu is the type to like that. Don't go bothering me for a hug."

"I wonder if you'll ever get a boyfriend with that attitude," said Isshin playfully.

He had no malice in saying that, but Karin took that hard. Her body stiffened and her eyes turned hard. Karin hated when people commented on her lack of a significant other. It caused nothing but problems. Ichigo thought she might be a lesbian for a while but a fist to the jaw was able to change his mind.

"I'm going to take a shower," she grumbled.

Yuzu waited for her fuming sister to leave the room before she turned the corner. Yuzu worried that her sister was too solitary. Yuzu was short and slight, but she got the attention of several young men. Her short auburn was pulled back on one side with a cute clip. Her big hazel eyes showed all her emotions. The feminine twin sister of Karin sighed and walked towards her father.

"I'm worried about Karin," said Yuzu.

"Name one person who isn't," responded Isshin.

"I wish she wouldn't hold in all of her emotions. It was okay when we were younger but now we should be concerned."

"Oh, Karin will come around. Rukia is right. We need to let Karin do her own thing or a while. She doesn't like to lose. It will take a while."

Yuzu wasn't convinced. If anyone knew Karin, it was her. Karin was the brains of the family, but she depended too much on her mind. Ever since their mother passed away, Karin didn't want to be a burden. Crying fell under the burden category.

Isshin truly wasn't concerned like Yuzu was. Sure he had his doubts, but he knew Karin was like Ichigo. Except Ichigo was able to change because of Rukia. Isshin just wanted his daughter to be happy. If this was happy, then so be it.

Kurosaki Clinic was quiet that day. Isshin and Yuzu spent their day ordering files and making phone calls. Karin eventually walked down the stairs to the Clinic ready to help. Her wild hair was put in a high ponytail with a scrunchie. Hair framed her face and side bangs covered part of her forehead. Despite Karin's objections, she was a lovely young lady. She wasn't the traditional beauty like her sister.

From outside, a tall young man wearing a fine navy suit parked his matte silver sports car in the parking lot. He opened the worn out door and walked to the Clinic. Yuzu's eyes widened an evil smile formed on her face.

"Hello, son, what do you need?" asked Isshin.

The man blinked and coughed. "I just need a check up. If I could get a prescription for this blasted cold, too," said the man. His voice was hoarse, probably from the cold.

"Sure thing. Lucky for you, we're empty today. Please head into the first room," ordered Isshin.

The tan young man with short, brown hair nodded and walking into the freshly cleaned room. His fancy shoes tapped on the hard tile. Yuzu didn't want to look at the man's handsome features because she was afraid she couldn't look away.

Isshin smiled excitedly at Yuzu as if he wanted her to take the patient. Yuzu shook her head and pointed at Karin, who was washing her hands. Karin hadn't even taken a look at the young man.

"Karin, will you take the patient?" asked Yuzu. Yuzu knew that the handsome man would be better-taken care of with Karin.

"Sure," she said plainly. She really didn't want to, but she didn't have any reason to not take the patient.

Karin put on her coat of over her low-cut tank top and black skirt. She grabbed a clipboard and knocked on the door. She then opened the door to the clean room.

"What's your name?" she asked right away. She kept her eyes on the clipboard, scanning through the questions.

"Daisuke Nakatani," said the man.

The name caused Karin the snap her head up. He must be related to the famous Nakatani family, the family that owns RNT Corporations. RNT was the top company in Karakura.

Daisuke and Karin's eyes met. Daisuke was entranced with her beautiful dark gray eyes. Her eyes even had little speckles of light gray in them. Meanwhile, Karin was not impressed with Daisuke's chocolate eyes. She gave him a hard stare and looked away.

"Hm, okay. Tell me your symptoms."

"A sore throat, headache, runny nose, and I think that's it."

Karin scribbled some more words on her clipboard. Daisuke didn't take his eyes off of her the whole time.

"May I ask you a few personal questions, Mr. Nakatani?"

"Oh! Of course, but I have a flash drive with all of my information. I knew you were probably going to need it," he mumbled while grabbing a small metallic piece.

Karin's eye twitched as the flash drive was held up. She hated people like that, rich people. Everything about Daisuke screamed privilege, from his well kept hair to his imported shoes. His perfect smile seemed to torment her. Karin would be a liar if she didn't think he was attractive. She just hated people like him, people too perfect for their own good.

Karin swiped the flash drive and plugged it into the brand-new computer. They had patients like Daisuke to thank for their new technology. Yuzu did a good job at satisfying the patients and getting people to come back. Karin didn't have that skill.

Karin scanned through the information she was looking for. She was mostly looking for family history. Karin didn't want to know anything personal. She turned to Daisuke, who was staring with a weird affection, and walked passed him to grab a popsicle stick.

Daisuke sat on the paper-wrapped seat and waited patiently. He inspected her body like a hawk looking at prey. He knew it was wrong, but something about her peaked his interest. She was a gem in his eyes, and he didn't even know her. Her athletic body caused his mind to go blank. Daisuke was an honorable man, yet he felt like a predator.

"Open your mouth, Mr. Nakatani," ordered Karin.

She leaned in close and put the stick near his mouth. Daisuke's face turned warm as she leaned closer. He could even smell the faint perfume she was wearing. He opened his mouth and the stick was shoved down his throat. It took all of his willpower not to cough on her.

Karin searched his mouth his a flashlight. Her eyes narrowed when his inflamed throat showed signs off white dots. She pulled out the stick, much to Daisuke's relief. His pained face turned to a much calmer state.

She wrapped her cold fingers around his neck and felt around. Daisuke tried to pull away at first, but Karin gave him a sense of tranquility. She felt that his tonsils were inflamed and his neck was abnormally hot. She didn't know that the heat came from the blush.

She put a thermometer on the side of his forehead and waited. The thermometer read 101 degrees Fahrenheit.

"Do you have difficulty eating?" she asked.

"Well… Miss…" Daisuke looked at her nametag, "Karin. It hurts to swallow."

Karin was not amused by his use of her first name. They were not on a first name basis in her mind. She rolled her eyes and turned to the cabinet. Karin put on a fresh pair of latex gloves and pulled out two long swabs.

"I'm going to do a test, Mr. Nakatani," she said with an emphasis on his last name. "Please open your mouth and hold still."

"How long will it t-"

He was cut off when Karin shoved the swabs down his swollen throat. He gagged and twitched, yet he was able to keep still while she swirled the swab around. Karin was unaffected. She actually liked watching him struggle with the simple test.

When she was done, Karin put the swabs in a small test tube and waited. Karin kept her eyes glued to the tube because she wanted to avoid conversation with Daisuke.

"So… Any hobbies?" asked the sickly man.

Karin rolled her eyes and fought the urge to punch him. She found him extremely annoying for no reason.

"Do you really think that's appropriate, Mr. Nakatani?"

"There's no need for the formality. Please, call me Daisuke. Being called Mr. Nakatani reminds me of my father, and I'm not ready to be like him yet."

"Please, allow me to do my work, Mr. Nakatani."

With that remark, Daisuke clamped his mouth shut. Karin did not like his conversation. He turned to look out the window. He could remember how he got sick. There was a worker who sneezed in his face. It was truly a disgusting moment. Daisuke wished to be outside, but his illness was a thorn in his side.

"I really wish I could go play baseball today. Today's a perfect day for any sport. It's too bad I'm sick and can't enjoy it. Did you enjoy it? Perhaps with a hobby?"

Karin was not fooled and whipped around. "I saw right through that. If it's so important to you, I really like to play soccer."

"Soccer? Now that's one sport I never was good at."

"Enough with the chatter. The test is done," Karin told him to shut him up. They paused for a moment. "Yep, you have strep."

Daisuke blinked and his soft smile broke. "Shoot."

"Come with me. My father will get you a prescription," said Karin.

Daisuke just sat there and sighed. "Now, that's a real downer. My day was so nice until just now. I mean, work was easy, AND I got to meet you."

Karin scoffed and smiled ever so slightly. "Mr. Nakatani, I think you need lessons on professionalism. Didn't anyone tell you that you shouldn't flirt with your doctor?"

He flashed a smile that only Karin could hate. "Now, who said I was flirting?"

Karin had enough of his debonaire attitude. She wanted to be done with this annoying patient. His suit was too tailored. His smile was too bright. His shoes were too polished.

"Sir, it is pretty obvious."

Daisuke started to speak, but Karin didn't let him. Her hard eyes were enough to give him the hint. She showed him to the door and lead him to her father. He walked a few paces behind her and looked around as if he was at a museum.

"Dad, Mr. Nakatani needs medicine for strep throat," said Karin.

Daisuke laughed a little. "I told you. Call me Daisuke."

"Well, come with me, Daisuke," said Isshin warmly. Karin looked at her dad in shock. How could her father automatically accept the rich boy?

Yuzu turned to her sister and smiled. Karin looked absolutely disgusted. Her face was wrinkled in concrete confusion. Karin was never able to believe the unbelievable, like ghosts or love. What Yuzu saw was interest. Karin was disgusted by this man, and that was more interest that she had even any other man.

Karin rolled her eyes and the "charming" scene in front of her. After a firm handshake, Daisuke turned around to leave. He stopped at the door as if he forgot something. Daisuke turned his head and waved at Karin, which was not reciprocated. Daisuke finally left and Karin could finally breathe.

"Karin, I don't know what you did, but keep doing it! Daisuke gave us five thousand extra dollars as a tip! You're finally getting the hang of charm!" Isshin rejoiced.

"Oh, please. I didn't do anything to Mr. Nakatani," Karin responded.

"Then he must be taken by you. I always knew you could do it," said Yuzu.

"He… No… This whole conversation is nonsense! You all are out of your minds!" spat Karin as she rushed upstairs. Yuzu and Isshin gave each other looks.

Karin just needed some alone time. Something about that man suffocated her patience. She looked at a family picture when her mother was still alive. Her mother was so, so beautiful. Beauty wasn't the deciding factor, it was kindness. Karin couldn't remember the last time she didn't miss her mother.

Karin loved her twin sister with all her heart, but she was jealous that Yuzu looked just her mother. Karin wanted to be that living relic. Karin looked nothing like her mother. Even Ichigo looked like her mom. It was unfair, but that was how life was for her: unfair.

Karin had a few wishes in her life. Seeing her mother again was one of them. That was something that could not be. Her mother was gone. There are no ghosts.

That was a bitter truth in Karin's life. Karin was too smart to believe in things that can't happen. It didn't make her a pessimist, but it did. Karin wouldn't describe herself as sullen, but as real. She knew there were some boundaries that couldn't be broken.

Karin sees spirits, but she chooses not to believe. Karin turns a blind eye to the ghostly apparitions that call to her during the day. This makes Ichigo and Rukia's lifestyle seem idiotic to Karin. Spirits don't draw out fear in Karin. The real fear is belief.

* * *

PPLLLLEEAAASSEE tell me know you liked it!

I think Karin Kurosaki was way too underrated in Bleach and I wish a spotlight was on her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach**

* * *

Chapter 2

"Please, come in."

Daisuke walked into his boss's luxuriant office. RNT Corporations was officially the most powerful of the companies in Karakura Town. It was founded by Shigeo Nakatani and his business school friends. They sold technology, particularity new and special technology to make life easier. Unfortunately, the other members dropped out and left Mr. Nakatani to own the company by myself.

The office was lined with warm chestnut wood. It smelled of lemon due to the type of cleaner they used. One wall was dedicated to an aquarium filled with exotic fishes imported specially.

"What is it, brother?" asked Daisuke softly.

Daisuke was the youngest of five brothers. Yutaka Nakatani was in charge of a special branch that the youngest three brothers were put in. This branch was controversial. They were in charge of all the "dirty" work.

Yutaka Nakatani was the third youngest son. He was born with a lizard-like face. It wasn't that he was ugly, but he the type of person that made others uncomfortable. His black as coal, bespeckled eyes urged his younger brother to step forward. Yutaka was well-kept, with perfectly paired brown hair that draped slightly on his forehead. His olive skin contrasted against his navy, pinstripe suit.

"I have a new job for you and Ryota from Dad," said Yukata with his chilling voice.

Daisuke was always afraid of Yukata. Yukata wasn't a nice man. He was brutal and cared for nothing other than their father's recognition and money.

"What does this job entail?" asked Daisuke. "I'm only wondering because the last job was a little too heartless for me."

Last request was to force a family business into bankruptcy. RNT wanted a certain salesman to join their ranks and the business was in the way.

"When aren't we heartless?" asked a cool man with shaggy blonde hair and tattoos up his sleeveless forearms. "It's the rich man's burden."

The cool man was Ryota Nakatani, the second youngest son. Ryota was everything that Daisuke secretly wanted to be. Ryota was a heartbreaker. He was smooth, charming, and dangerously sharp. He looked a lot like their dad with pale skin and green eyes. His had the sort of smile that made him look truthful. The smile asked for trust.

"Don't be ignorant, Ryota," growled Daisuke.

Ryota rolled his eyes. "Since when were you so boring?"

"Enough! You are to go to this location," ordered Yukata as he handed a piece of paper to Ryota. "Dad wants you to convince the family to sell, but do it slowly. Last job drew too much bad attention. Dad wants you to be as sneaky as possible."

Daisuke tried his hardest to change the subject. "How is that one girl doing? What was her name? Ai- Aiko? Aina?"

"Aimi," Yukata said flatly.

"Ah, Aimi. She surely was… interesting," said Ryota. A mischievous smile slowly formed on his pale face.

It was a taboo relationship. Aimi was, to say plainly, a mistress of Yukata's, or one of them. Daisuke and Ryota really didn't know how many he had. Yukata was a very mysterious man. Aimi was a favorite of his collection. She was the daughter of some artist that became famous after his death.

Daisuke remembered her vividly. Yukata never showed her to the public, but one time he introduced her to his brothers. Aimi reminded Daisuke of a glass rose, so beautiful, yet so easy to cease to exist. Daisuke felt sad thinking about her. She was impressive, but it was obvious that she was a wolf in sheep's clothing.

Ryota smiled as grabbed his taller brother by the neat collar. He dragged Daisuke out of the room before he could continue the rather uncomfortable conversation. Ryota knew that Daisuke was not right of the job, but he was. Ryota was just enough of a sadist to like the job.

They reached the elevator and Ryota pressed the button that would take them to the garage. Ryota watched his little brother fix the collar of his shirt. Daisuke was easily his favorite brother. Well, that was false. Daisuke was too… Ryota couldn't put his foot on it.

"Where are we going?" asked Daisuke.

"Oh, leave the directions to me, brother dearest. I don't want a single hair on your head to be worried," said Ryota.

Daisuke scoffed and crossed his muscular arms. Ryota wished he spend his school days playing sports like Daisuke. Ryota was too busy chasing girls and partying.

"How's the strep, oh blessed angel?" asked Ryota in a mocking tone.

Daisuke rolled his eyes and pressed his arms tighter. "I'm healthy, obviously. I got medicine, like, two weeks ago."

Ryota didn't answer as the elevator door opened. They walked towards Ryota's flashy sports car. Flashy was a perfect word to describe the car. It was coated in chrome. Daisuke sat down in the passenger's seat, which smelled of women's perfume. Daisuke didn't want to think of all the women that Ryota had sandwiched between the seat and him.

"What's the problem?" snickered Ryota after seeing the spooked face of his brother. "Is the seat still warm from last night?"

Daisuke didn't have the guts to respond as the engine rumbled to a start. Sultry jazz music played on the radio. The car rolled out of the spot and zoomed away. Daisuke was pretty sure Ryota didn't even like jazz music. He never came to any of of Daisuke's concerts.

Rain drops softly splattered on the windshield. The city-like area, with bright lights and big screens, buzzed with pedestrians. People whipped their heads around to look at the chrome car.

Eventually, the bright lights dimmed to more modest buildings. The metropolis turned to the "old" Karakura. Old Karakura was pleasant in Daisuke's eyes. It was a wonderful change from the bourgeois attitude of the deeper city people. In Ryota's eyes, Old Karakura was full of hopeless people who would never be anything special.

"So, the place is called Kibe Bakery. I have no idea why Pops wants us to ask to buy off the business, but it must be important," said Ryota.

"A bakery? I swear Dad is getting stranger and stranger. For what use is a random Bakery?" Daisuke responded with disgust.

"Well, Pops is a nutjob."

They were quiet for a little bit. Daisuke saw a man crossing the street in front of them. Ryota wasn't slowing down the car. Daisuke started to get nervous as they sped up to the man, now stopped in the middle of the road.

Ryota didn't slow down at all. "Ryota, stop! You're going to to hit him!" shouted Daisuke.

The man turned in fear. Ryota turned to look at the now terrified Daisuke. The car hit the man, but the man disappeared. Daisuke whipped his head around to see the man looking at him.

"Daisuke, are you on drugs?!" shouted Ryota.

"But- There was a man. I swear."

"Enough with your ghost stories."

Daisuke sat back in his seat with a short breath. It drove him crazy that none of his brothers saw spirits. Actually, he never met anyone who confessed to seeing a ghost. His father always shunned him for talking to himself, but in reality, he was talking to those who had already passed.

Ryota somehow smiled and turned to park his car. The modest brick building's chimney smoked and a sweet smell surrounded the area. Ryota locked the car and suavely walked in. Daisuke timidly followed.

The bakery was painted pastel green. A man around Daisuke's age was helping a very pretty young lady with short, brown hair. He had slightly large pierced ears. His strikingly clear blue eyes glanced towards the two. He nervously scratched at his wind-blown blonde hair.

"Granny, we have some customers!" said the blonde man.

A small elderly lady walked out of an archway with a scowl. "Hajime, you be quiet! I heard them walk in. I'm not that old," shouted the lady.

Hajime jumped a little and turned red. The young lady giggled at his silly action. Hajime noticed her giggle and composed himself quickly, puffing his chest slightly.

The elderly lady rolled her eyes and smiled at Ryota. "Hello, I'm Masuyo Kibe and this is my grandson, Hajime Kibe," she said nicely.

Hajime smiled weakly and played with the strand of hair that hung in between his eyes. His eyes never left the young lady at the counter. She wasn't paying attention to him because of all the sweets inside the counter.

Ryota smiled and said, "Hey there, I'm Ryota Nakatani. May I talk to you for a second?"

The young lady turned her head at the name. She looked familiar to Daisuke. Those brown eyes were interrogating Daisuke.

"Daisuke?" she asked.

Hajime looked more than surprised. "Yuzu, you know that man?" asked Hajime.

It all came back to Daisuke at that moment. Yuzu Kurosaki was her name. She was one of the daughters of Isshin Kurosaki.

"Yuzu, how are you? I didn't realize I was in the area," said Daisuke. Ryota glanced towards his brother, but lost interest immediately.

"I'm doing just fine. How's the strep? It must be gone by now."

"Yes, I'm all healthy," said Daisuke. He paused for a little. "I'd like to thank Isshin… and Karin…"

Yuzu smiled and nudged him, "You want to visit my twin sister?"

"Uh… Yes…"

"Well then. Let's go!" said said while dragging Daisuke away.

"Wait, Yuzu!" shouted Hajime. His hand was stretched towards her. Yuzu stopped and turned. "I… Well… Would you… I don't know… Good-bye."

"Good-bye, Hajime. I'll probably see you tomorrow," said Yuzu sweetly.

Hajime beamed. We walked out the door and out to the drizzly weather. Daisuke didn't even look back at his pissed brother as he left.

"I didn't know that Karin was your twin sister. Not to be rude, but you don't look anything like each other," said Daisuke as he cleaned off his black suit with a red tie.

"We get that a lot. She looks more like our dad. We're kind of polar opposites," Yuzu said with a laugh.

"I'm kind of like that with my brothers. We are all so different. The only one that is slightly like me would be Keiji, but he's so lazy," responded Daisuke.

"Well, siblings are still siblings. No matter how different you are, you're still siblings."

Daisuke didn't respond to that. He couldn't quite agree to that. How could he call a man like Ryota his brother?

We walked towards Kurosaki Clinic. A closed sign hung on the door. Yuzu opened the door and Daisuke followed.

"Hello! I'm home!" shouted Yuzu.

All the sudden a little bundle sprinted down the stars. Her big purple eyes didn't even look at Daisuke.

"Auntie Yuzu~"

Yuzu grabbed the little girl and swung her around. A little boy with black hair jumped on her back and hugged her. They looked so happy together. Daisuke had never experienced such energy. He stood there dumbfounded. A tall man with orange hair and a short woman with black hair came down the stairs.

"Ichigo! Rukia! I didn't know you'd home right now," said Yuzu with a strained voice.

Ichigo smiled and answered, "We got home early from our trip. Business was not as serious as we thought."

"Ah," Yuzu said. She turned to me and said, "I should introduce you. These two are my niece and nephew, Asuka and Kaito. Those two are Ichigo, my brother, and his wife, Rukia."

Ichigo held out his hand. "Nice to meet you…"

"Daisuke Nakatani."

Ichigo shook his hand slowly. The name caused suspicion in both Ichigo and Rukia. "Nakatani, eh? Nakatani as in RNT Corporations?" asked Rukia.

"The very one."

Rukia and Ichigo looked at each other. Yuzu looked worried as the situation grew tense for reasons unknown. Daisuke felt that all eyes were on him because they were all on him. The tension was broken when Isshin walked down.

"Daisuke! What brings you here?" shouted Isshin.

"Uh, business."

Ichigo and Rukia shared a look. "So, not to be rude, but why does everyone seem to know you?" asked Ichigo in a harsh tone.

"I was diagnosed with strep throat here. I came back to say thank you," responded Daisuke. Isshin smiled widely, but Ichigo wasn't impressed.

"Kids, go upstairs," ordered Ichigo.

"Aw, Dad…" they both said while dragging themselves upstairs.

Once they were gone, Ichigo took a step towards Daisuke. Daisuke was a little taller, but Ichigo was much more intimidating. Daisuke felt his knees knock slightly. Something about Ichigo was suffocating, like he had some great power. Daisuke could feel it in his bones.

"Woah, son," said Isshin.

"Ichigo, what are you doing?" asked a familiar voice.

They all turned to the stairs. Karin walked down with a towel around her neck. She must have just showered. Her hair dripped little droplets on the wooden floor.

"Karin, do you know him?" asked Rukia.

Karin's attention was completely on him at that point. Daisuke looked expectantly at her as if he hoped for the best from her. Karin continued to glare for a moment.

"I've never since this man in my life," Karin said matter-of-factly.

Daisuke could melt at that moment if he could. His mouth hung loosely and his shoulders slumped. Yuzu nervously laughed to break the tension between the people.

"Oh, Karin, you definitely remember Daisuke," said Yuzu.

"Nope, not a bit," she responded.

A dangerous smile formed on Isshin's bearded face. "What are you talking about? You gave him a diagnosis," he said slyly.

Karin put her finger to her chin and looked up as if she was thinking. "Hmm… Oh, I remember Mr. Nakatani. You must be healthy by now."

"All thanks to you," said Daisuke.

Without skipping a beat, Karin responded, "It was the medicine. I didn't do a thing."

Daisuke was trying his hardest and Karin wasn't giving him anything. It didn't help that Ichigo and Rukia were staring him down. At times like these, Daisuke wished he was like Ryota. Daisuke didn't really know how to be "suave". He actually didn't have much luck with women. The ones he liked were taken and the ones that like him were gold diggers.

"Yes, yes, of course," said Daisuke with a deflated tone.

The door slammed open and a pissed Ryota walked in. His hair was damp from the rain and his face was red. His heavy feet stomped against the clean wood floor. Ryota paid no regard for the Kurosaki's. He actually pushed Yuzu away during his aggressive line towards Daisuke.

"Daisuke! I have been looking all over for you! First, you walk away with some stranger without telling me. Then, you miss all my calls. And finally, I find you with some random people. Pops is going to be pissed at you! No, Pops is going to be pissed at Yukata who will be pissed at ME!" shouted Ryota with a tone of an angry parent. He was face to face with Daisuke and practically spit on his face.

The Kurosaki's all looked on with wide eyes. Daisuke couldn't even form a sentence in his mind. Daisuke's eyes were glued to Ryota's wildfire for eyes. It was quiet. Karin couldn't even comprehend what happened.

"I- I- Well- It was-" stammered Daisuke.

"It was? It was a mistake, you idiot! You always make them! No wonder Pops never trusts you!"

The mention of their father caused Daisuke's throat to close. He was embarrassed. Ryota just had to embarrass him in front of people he was hoping to become closer with. Daisuke was horrified that Karin had to see this. Daisuke could handle it in private because it practically happened everyday.

Daisuke forced his eyes away to look at Karin. Her once hard eyes looked different. She was feeling something other than disgust for him. It was pity. He didn't want her pity.

"I'm sorry, Ryota," Daisuke practically whispered.

Ryota's fury died down to a burning pulse. A half-smile cracked on his face. He ruffled up Daisuke's short hair and walked out of the building. Daisuke couldn't even look back at the Kurosaki's. He simply dragged his feet away.

He made no effort to fix his hair. He stepped into the car he loathed and rested his head on the window. Daisuke made no effort to wave that the ghostly children playing at the park. He could only think of the pity Karin gave him.

Daisuke clenched his fists. A thought of knocking his brother out. The last time he did it was when he was twelve. It didn't end well for him. It resulted in a black eye and a swollen lip. His mother would never approve of Daisuke attacking his brothers.

That was the last year his mother lived with him. He always like his mother more than his brothers and his father. She understood him. She actually introduced him to his favorite thing: jazz.

This mother played jazz records for him when he was young. She even bought him his first trumpet. Daisuke could still feel the cold brass piece first touch his lips. It took him a while to make his first sound, but his mother always called him a natural.

His father never approved of jazz. He destroyed Daisuke's first trumpet and sold the brass for money. When Daisuke's mother left, she told him to keep playing, so he did.

Now, Daisuke played jazz with a group of friends that shared the same passion. Daisuke even learned classical trumpet and now played for the Karakura Symphony Orchestra.

Daisuke loved music because, to him, music was an escape. It was the only thing that he could control.

* * *

 **Hey, I'm back!**

 **Don't forget to review! I love when I know that people like my story! It keeps me writing!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, so there is a music aspect to this story. I think it will make the most sense if you listen to the song I have in mind.**

 **PLEASE LISTEN TO: ST. LOUIS BLUES BY ST. LOUIS BRASS QUINTET**

 **It is not a requirement, but if they want the full experience, please listen. Let me know if you make markings for the spots were the music starts in the story.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.**

* * *

Chapter 3

After a hard day at the clinic, Karin decided to stretch her muscles and go for a jog through the park. She often went alone because no one would go with her. Ichigo and Rukia had real jobs, and when they weren't working, they were fighting hollows or going on "business trips" to the Soul Society. Her father was a full-time worker at the clinic and hardly left. The kids were at school. Yuzu didn't have an athletic bone in her body. That left no one.

It didn't really bother her. Karin liked her solitude. It was her only moment to actually think freely and let her mind wander. It was pretty cold out; the clouds often masked the sun, but there were a few moments of warm weather. The air became more dry and harsh on the throat. That meant that Fall was coming.

Karin would have punched herself for her outfit choice. It was warm when she left, so she put on a tank-top. That was a mistake.

She was reaching her seventh mile when her legs started to ache. Karin often pushed a little too hard when she was being careless. Her sweat-drenched body shivered when the bothersome wind picked up.

Karin plopped herself on a wooden bench. She let her neck hang back. The wind moved her thick hair softly. It was quiet except for the shouting of children. Karin needed this time to relax.

It went all quiet, then a single trumpet started to play a lazy tune. The notes seemed to swing around her ears. Then the trumpet started to play in an octave above and lazily returned to its starting tune.

The sound was pleasant and jazzy. It was almost like blues music. It was the type of music that seemed like it didn't care what you thought, rebellious, yet sensible. There was control.

Other instruments joined the show in a jazzy fanfare. The tuba, double bass, and a drumset kept the rhythm. The saxophone, trombone, piano, and clarinet played the countermelody behind the lead trumpet.

It was a tame tune. It seemed very generic, but the trumpet made the song bloom into something interesting. Karin didn't really find herself intrigued, but she couldn't block out the sound. She closed her eyes and let the trumpet take her on a jazzy trip. She started to hear the trumpet fade in and out as her mind did too.

Karin shivered as cold drops splattered on her face. The music was gone and so were the joyful children. Karin didn't dare open her eyes. Ignorance is bliss.

Karin actually enjoyed the rain. Rain is gloomy, but it brings life. Karin used to spend long hours playing in the rain. Ichigo was always disgusted by that, but why would she let him stop her? Ichigo was a grump. She used to walk in, soaking wet, and give Ichigo a heart attack.

A shadow hung over her and blocked the cold rain from hitting her face. Karin cracked open a single eye to see a bright smile holding an umbrella over her. It was the type of smile that she feared most: a genuine one.

"Mr. Nakatani? What are you doing?" Karin asked plainly.

Daisuke was dressed in a white shirt with a black vest over it. In one hand was the umbrella, while the other held a case.

"I was walking by, and I saw you. You must be cold, Karin. I could never leave you in such a state," said Daisuke with a tone that bothered Karin slightly.

"Oh, how heroic."

"Was that sarcasm?"

"Mr. Nakatani, please let me be. I'm quite happy where I am."

Daisuke focused his eyes on her arms. Small goosebumps formed on her skin. The droplets rolled down her cheekbones. Her hair stuck to her face like paint to a canvas. Ignoring her statement, Daisuke wrapped his slightly chilled hand around her arm and yanked her up as nicely as possible. Karin sprung to her feet.

"Now, allow me to walk you home," said Daisuke.

"Mr. Nakatani, how dare you!" Karin shouted as she tried to hit him.

Daisuke grabbed her wrist mid-punch and yanked her under the umbrella. He started to walk and take her with him.

"Is it going to be a common thing for me to remind you to call me Daisuke? I don't mind, but it would be ideal for you to talk to me less formally. Now, please lead the way."

Karin obeyed. A scowl seemed to be the only thing Daisuke saw as he glanced at her direction. Her scowl was intimidating, to say the least, but he wasn't scared. Daisuke knew that Karin wouldn't actually hurt him. She didn't seem to put up much of a fight.

"What were you doing here?" asked Karin. A venom was laced in her voice.

Daisuke turned with a smile. It was the type of smile someone gave when they thought of something they were passionate about. "Me? Did you hear the music?" he asked.

"Yes? Barely."

"That was me. I was the trumpet player in that band. That was my jazz band from the Symphony Orchestra. We were asked to play today."

Karin seemed surprised. She didn't think that Daisuke was capable of such a pretty sound. Karin glanced at the beat-up case in his hand. She thought that Daisuke was just an annoying rich boy.

"Really…"

"Yes! What did you think?!" shouted Daisuke. They stopped in the middle of the path. His chocolate eyes looked, no, begged for an answer.

"It was…" Karin thought for a little. It really was impressive. Was he the trumpet player? Now that was talent. "... Good."

That was enough for Daisuke. His smile grew, and they started walking again. They walked in silence for a while. It mostly consisted of Daisuke stealing a glance and Karin forcing her eyes forward.

The rain started to turn to a sprinkle. Karin took that opportunity to walk ahead of Daisuke. He didn't try to stop her. He actually walked like nothing was different. Daisuke didn't mind her cold attitude. It was actually refreshing.

"So… Do you like jazz?" asked Daisuke.

"I prefer classical music if I were to go to anything. I can't say I don't like it. It's rather relaxing. Mr. Nakatani, your trumpet playing was quite impressive," replied Karin.

She didn't notice, but that response gave Daisuke the confidence he needed. "Well, you haven't heard anything yet," he said while running up to her. For the first time since they started walking, Karin really took a look at him. "I have a performance at a jazz club next week. You should go," he told her.

Karin hid the smile forming on her face. He sure was annoying. "I don't know if I can make it," Karin responded.

"I want you to go. Jazz is an important part of my life. I want you to hear it. I want you to hear my passion for music."

Karin looked at him with… interest. What was it about this guy? First, she felt disgusted, then she felt pity, then she felt… she actually didn't know. Karin was glad Daisuke didn't bring up the scene a few days ago.

"Well, if you put it that way, I'll go. Don't think I'm doing this for you, it's for the jazz."

Daisuke couldn't contain his excitement. His heart raced and his throat failed to let air into his lungs.

"Oh my… L-Let me put my number in your phone. I don't want you to miss it," Daisuke could barely mutter out.

Karin traded phones with him. When they finished exchanging contact information, Daisuke couldn't stop smiling.

"I'll see you then," said Karin.

"Y-Yes! I need to go practice! Good-bye!" Daisuke exclaimed as he shoved his umbrella into her hand.

Daisuke ran out into the rain, which was increasing in tempo by the minute. Karin couldn't even comprehend what just happened.

"Oh no… What have I done?" Karin said to herself with a smile. The umbrella handle was still warm from his hand. She couldn't even tell herself that she wasn't grateful from his umbrella.

The pitter-patter of the rain on the red umbrella soothed Karin's mixed emotions racing through her body. When she reached the edge of the park, the clinic was in view. Karin grew up in that modest home. If anyone tried to take it, she would have to fight tooth and nail.

Karin tried to walk in without alarming anyone. That was a failed attempt. Yuzu was waiting for her.

"Yuzu, why are you just sitting there?" asked Karin.

"Oh, I'm just waiting. I got bored just hanging out by myself."

"Why didn't you go talk to that Hajime guy? He seems very nice. You spend a lot of time there."

Yuzu seemed to contemplate that decision. Karin could see that Hajime was head-over-heels for Yuzu, but she either oblivious or playing dumb. He had probably liked her since they first met. Karin wasn't sure because he was a naturally nervous person. The Kibe family was a nice family. It was just Hajime and his grandma, but they lived a comfortable life.

"I want to spend time with my sister. Life keeps trying to spread us apart. It started with Ichigo, now you…" whispered Yuzu.

"Yuzu!" Karin shortly said to catch Yuzu's attention. "This isn't like you. What's with the gloomy attitude?"

"Ah… It must be the rain…"

Karin's soaked body sat next to Yuzu's dry one. Karin wasn't an affectionate one, but she wrapped her arms around her twin sister. Yuzu giggled a bit at Karin's awkward attempt to soothe her sister.

"You know… I saw Mr. Nakatani in the park today."

Yuzu's attention was completely on her. Karin unwrapped her cold arms and shifted to look her sister in the eyes.

"He's… a trumpet player in a jazz band and he invited me to come watch next week. Well... I don't actually know when. Would you want to go?" asked Karin awkwardly.

Yuzu looked surprised. "Well, I suppose we have to. You need to find out the information. Daisuke would love to see you again, I bet," Yuzu teased.

Before Karin could rebut her sister's remark, the door swung open. Ichigo walked in, followed by Toshiro Hitsugaya. Karin forced her eyes to look at the table. Ichigo and Hitsugaya were dressed in their Shinigami robes.

Toshiro Hitsugaya looked much different compared to the old version of him. Hitsugaya allowed his body to age, and now, he looked to be the same age as Ichigo. His white hair draped over one of his turquoise eyes. His muscular, tan body could be seen from the open chest of his robes. His looks were dangerous, like the ice that came from his zanpakuto. A white captain's robe was worn over the Shinigami robes.

"Hitsugaya, what a surprise," said Yuzu as she jumped to make some tea.

"Ah, Yuzu, Karin, how are you?" Hitsugaya said with his cool voice.

"I've been better," said Karin sharply. Yuzu simply nodded. She was a little afraid of Hitsugaya.

Toshiro Hitsugaya was Karin's first crush. He used to look about her age, but now he looked much, much older. Hitsugaya was the only man that she ever cared about. She knew about the Soul Society, but she chose not to believe. Karin still trembled at his chilling voice.

Karin believed that they could work, but reality caught up to her when she heard the news of the wedding.

The door opened again and Momo and her children walked in. Momo's dark hair was pinned back into a bun. She was Hitsugaya's lieutenant. Momo was always pretty cute, but age blossomed her. Karin was always a little jealous of Momo. Momo had the one thing she wanted: Hitsugaya.

"So sorry… I dropped a few things," said Momo. She was carrying files. Actually, Hitsugaya was carrying most of them.

"I'm sorry I left you all outside, dear," said a worried Hitsugaya.

"Oh, don't worry, Shiro," said Momo as she waved it off.

Yes, Momo and Toshiro were married and had twins that were eight-years-old. Karin thought it was weird that she adored them, but how could she not? Yukiko Hitsugaya had neck-length, dark hair like her mother, except she had her father's eyes. She was as cute as a button. Her twin brother, Kane Hitsugaya, had his father's eyes and hair color, but his mother's facial structure. His ruffled, cotton ball of hair gave him a lazy look. Kane was far from lazy. They were both training in the Soul Society to become Shinigami, so they wore training robes. They were the top of their class.

"How are you, Momo?" asked Karin.

"Not bad, not bad. Kane and Yukiko were excited to see you," said Momo with cheer.

Yukiko ran up to Karin and grabbed her hand. "Are Kaito and Asuka here?"

Karin smiled at the adorable little girl. "Um, they might be. Yuzu, are they home?", you should find them upstairs doing schoolwork. Kaito will be glad to see you," Karin laughed while poking her in the side. Yukiko blushed a tad and ran up the stairs. Kane awkwardly watched his sister run up the stairs. He followed a few seconds after.

"Yes, you should find them upstairs doing schoolwork. Kaito will be glad to see you," Yuzu laughed while poking her in the side. Yukiko blushed a tad and ran up the stairs. Kane awkwardly watched his sister run up the stairs. He followed a few seconds after.

"So… What brings you here?" asked Karin. "We enjoy your company, but this is a rarity."

Hitsugaya's chilling eyes glanced over to Karin. She shivered a little, but it could have easily been the fact that she was wet from the rain. "We have business with Rukia and Ichigo regarding the Soul Society's company," explained Hitsugaya.

The Soul Society needed a way to be able to station Shinigami in Karakura Town to keep the Hollows in check. After Yhwach was defeated, a surge of Hollows appeared in the World of the Living. Soul Inc. was created to protect the people from Hollows. They created objects that repelled Hollows. Soul Inc. was running by the 12th division but other captains were told to visit. Ichigo and Rukia worked at Soul Inc. It was actually the top rival of RNT Corporations.

"I made some tea! It was finished a few minutes ago. I'm lucky that you all came because I made too much," said Yuzu.

Karin giggled a little. Yuzu hardly made mistakes. When she did, it always seemed to smooth out.

They all grabbed a cup of tea and walked into an empty workroom. Karin didn't hate when they talked about business, but she wasn't a fan of it. Ichigo's job was dangerous, too dangerous for a man who had a family to care for.

Momo blew on the steaming drink. She cupped it gingerly and said, "Thank you, Yuzu!"

"Come. I have some important information to relay to you," sourly said Ichigo.

Karin snorted as they left. She hated when they acted like Yuzu and Karin couldn't understand what they were talking about. They even kept her father in the dark.

Isshin was at a convention for small business owners. They met to discuss the bizarre cases going on in Old Karakura. Big companies were starting to buy out all the small, family businesses. They needed to make a plan on how to fight them off.

Ichigo closed the door behind him. His head pounded from the stress that has placed on his lap. He ran a hand through his abnormal hair and sat down at the table.

"Rukia should be coming by soon. She said that she had work to finish," said Ichigo.

"Now, what was the important information?" asked Hitsugaya.

"The Nakatani family has been snooping around. Two of Shigeo's sons were seen a few days ago. They were talking to Granny Kibe. She said that the older one simply made conversation with her, but it was weird like he was holding back. The younger one found his way to my house, and then the older one rudely barged in," explained Ichigo.

"Nakatani, eh? That family is never up to any good," grumbled Momo, her hands still gripping the cup.

"The youngest, Daisuke, doesn't seem to be harmful, but I still don't trust him. The older one is toxic," said Ichigo.

Hitsugaya rubbed his chin. "Mr. Nakatani has been a thorn in our side since we first started. It seems that he has made a habit of stealing patrons. We can't afford that."

"What do you suggest we do?" asked Momo.

Ichigo and Hitsugaya sat in thought for a bit. They had to be professional about it. Plus, they couldn't just fight them because normal people don't have zanpakutos.

Ichigo coughed nervously and said, "What is there to do? For the time being, we should just keep an eye on them."

Rukia opened the door and sat down next to Ichigo. "I have an idea. It's not very nice, but who said business is nice? Daisuke seems to be interested in Karin. Why don't we have her draw out information?" said Rukia.

Momo and Hitsugaya looked at each other and then at Rukia. "Nice to see you, Rukia," said Momo nicely.

"It's brutal, but will Karin do it?" asked Hitsugaya. Sincere concern was written on his face. Although he never had feelings for the girl, she was different.

Ichigo laughed, "Oh, she'll do it."

* * *

 **Sorry, that this chap was a little boring, but there was no way to avoid it. I needed it for a stable plot. Next chap is going to be interesting. We will meet a few more characters and listen to more music.**

 **Don't forget to review!**

 **Also, sorry for the small grammar errors. It's hard to catch some of them when I'm proofreading. I'll go back and fix them when I finish probably.**

 **Peace!**


	4. Chapter 4

Hey there,

I'm sorry for not updating in a while. I tore my ACL, so I took a minor break.

PLEASE LISTEN TO IN THIS ORDER: 1. SANTIAGO BY PRESERVATION HALL JAZZ BAND 2. THAT'S IT BY PRESERVATION HALL JAZZ BAND

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach

* * *

Chapter 4

The faint smell of cigarettes seemed to surround Karin's face at the club. The dim lit club stank of alcohol and mistakes. A kaleidoscope of personalities sat in anticipation for the next band to step on the stage.

A woman to the side of them was currently finishing the half-bottle of vodka. A man in the cover stood in the shadows and smiled at people passing by. A woman only wearing thick fishnets was talking to a sleazy man, a man hoping to get lucky.

"Karin, why would Daisuke send us to a place like this?" asked Yuzu with a hint of fear. She was worried about the sniffing man that had tobacco stains on his white shirt.

"Good question. This better be good."

A man wearing a ratty purple suit stepped on the stage. That man was all skin and bones. A gummy smile stretched on his saggy face. His gruff voice coughed into his microphone, "Now, get ready for a spectacle. Men, keep your hands to yourselves, ladies, don't charge the stage. Please welcome, the KSO Jazz Band!"

Daisuke was the first to step on the stage. His black jacket looked recently pressed and his unbuttoned white shirt was spotless. His silver trumpet looked like he cleaned it every day. He looked like a fish out of water in the sleazy club. The crowd went wild for him. Well… Maybe not… But it seemed like it.

The others joined Daisuke on stage. It seemed like a varied group of people. A slight man with long wavy hair sat at the piano. A dark-skinned man with thick glasses carried his double bass. A tired looking trombone player scratched his bedhead hair while walking. A cute, blonde haired girl carried a saxophone gracefully and stood next to Daisuke. A red-head with big eyes behind her glasses meekly waited for instruction. A scary-looking guy wearing a cat skull cap over his greasy black hair shifted the drumset to his liking. Finally, a tuba player with an undercut took the microphone. His dark hair swooped to one side.

"Hello," said the tuba player. His accent was thick, perhaps he was a Spaniard. "Our first song that we would like to play for you is called Santiago."

He returned to his spot. He gave a nod and the drummer started the song. He demanded complete attention. The bass and tuba played the beat along with the drummer. Another layer of music was added to the pot when the pianist allowed his fingers the dance across the board. The drummer looked unfazed even though he was moving the groove.

The clarinet and trombone joined in. The trombone roared emotion from its bell. Daisuke hoped in with an offbeat tune.

This was the first time Karin saw him play. His face looked unfamiliar like he was someone he was not. He seemed, dare she think it, cool.

The saxophone finally joined with its fanfare of high notes. The saxophone girl danced in place to the movement of the melody. The band reached the final point of their layering once Daisuke joined the high notes. The trombone freely roared in the background.

The mix reached a climax once they backed off and allowed the saxophone to solo. At first, the notes seemed confused, but Karin knew that it was no mistake. The girl rolled around with her wind instrument. She was glowing with energy. The background picked up and signaled the girl to end for solo.

The drummer played a tune that gave way to the solo of Daisuke's trumpet. Daisuke held a note and then allowed the tune to dance around in a wild movement. Karin and Yuzu even started to dance in their chairs. Every-so-often, he would snap the listener back to reality with an accented note. An army of notes charged from his trumpet to their ears. It was simply mesmerizing. The background picked up, but Daisuke kept going.

The trombone roared in the background. Everyone seemed to get their moment to shine. They then returned to the starting to tune. It was catchy, and not as easygoing as the song she heard in the park.

Karin caught herself becoming controlled by the music. They band started to sound like they were falling down the stairs. A pause came, and then a jazzy chord, then another. The final note was wild with moving parts and high notes. The trombone roared loudly as everyone else trilled to the end.

The song ended. The crowd clapped wildly with whistles and hollers. Yuzu and Karin just looked at each other in shock.

"That was amazing!" said Yuzu as she took a slip of the drink some random man bought her.

Karin couldn't get the words out. "I… I had no idea he could go that."

The shaggy-haired pianist walked towards the crowd. "How'd you like it? Now, time for our beloved, Daisuke Nakatani, to show you what he's got. I hear that he has some special listeners out there. The song is called That's It," said the smooth talking man.

Karin gasped a little at the comment. Daisuke walked towards the center of the stage. He looked right at Karin and winked. He was waiting for this. If the last song didn't impress her, this totally would.

The clarinet rolled down a scale. Daisuke counted, "One, two, one, two, three, four!" The drummer went wild with a groovy beat. The tuba and bass started on a moving beat as well. While they played for a few measures, Daisuke wiggled his valves nervously.

He pressed the mouthpiece to his mouth. Then, he made the trumpet scream. Daisuke forth so much effort that his eyes pressed closed and his body leaned forward. Karin had never heard such a sound.

The saxophone joined in the scream, but it wasn't the same as Daisuke. Daisuke and the saxophone stopped playing and allowed the beat to play. Daisuke looked to be breathing hard. Everyone, minus Daisuke, started playing an off-beat melody.

Daisuke rolled up the scale and then played the same note a few times. He then allowed his fingers to dance around. He started to play rhythms and notes Karin couldn't even comprehend. It was so good. Daisuke started to double-tongue.

The people around them started to stand up and dance. Karin and Yuzu shot to their feet. Yuzu was dancing freely. Karin stood in awe.

Daisuke replayed the beginning as an ending. The trumpet sounded out of control, but everyone knew that Daisuke was the mastermind behind the song. He screamed through the horn with greater power.

With gusto, Daisuke finished the song with a final scream. The crowd roared for their favorite trumpet player. His flashy smile was directed at one person: Karin.

She felt her body heat up. She forced her eyes away from his warm eyes. As the band left the stage, Karin and Yuzu walked to the back of the brick building as fast as they could. The club was not a place to stick around.

A beautiful woman with voluminous dark, raven hair leaned against the wall. Her curls surrounded her head like a extravagant halo. Her glowing, copper skin was smooth-looking. Her curvy body arched like a cat. Sharp eyebrows looked at them expectantly. Karin felt a suffocating confidence radiate from the direction of the woman. Familiar brown eyes looked at Karin's scared eyes.

"Who are you?" said the girl. Her accent was off, almost faked.

"Um… Who are you?" responded Karin.

Commotion came from the door with paint peeling off of it. She laughed a little, "My name's Reese. I'm waiting for my brother. Now… Who are you?"

"I'm Karin Kurosaki and this is my twin sister, Yuzu Kurosaki," said Karin.

Reese stared at the sisters with confusion. That was the girl he was talking about? Sure, she was pretty, but she wasn't a bombshell like his other interests.

The door opened and the jazz band strolled out. Daisuke was the last one out. They all paused to look at the twins. They completely disregarded Reese.

"Karin! Yuzu! Thank you for coming!" said Daisuke with glee.

"Our pleasure. You were awesome," responded Yuzu.

Daisuke looked at Karin, but she stared at the cracked pavement. Karin looked like a child when she did that.

"Allow me to introduce my bandmates," said Daisuke. He walked towards the lean man. "This is Yataro Ogawa. He's a prodigy piano player. They say he's a distant relative of Choplin."

Yataro smiled and walked closer to Yuzu while saying, "It's nice to meet you."

Daisuke pointed towards the dark-skinned man with boxy glasses, "Here's the bass player, Jared Glover. He's an american from Nevada."

Jared looked intimidating with the bulky figure he had. His bass was in a case next to him. He was about two-thirds of the instrument.

"Next, we have Hisashi Yanagita, the trombone player. He doesn't get a lot of sleep, but he somehow wills enough energy to play."

Hisashi's bed head was sticking in all directions. The dark circles around his eyes were not so subtle. "Howdy," Hisashi said in a low, gruff voice.

The blonde saxophone player lounged forward and grabbed Yuzu and Karin's hand. "Hello, dears, I'm Claire Chaney," she said in a loud, accented, voice. Her charm was unavoidable. Sparkly blue eyes made Karin crumble.

"That accent! Where are you from?" asked Yuzu. Yuzu was usually shy to new people, but Claire was different.

"Toulouse, France. I came to Japan for the opportunity to play in the orchestra. It's very different compared to France."

Yuzu seemed enveloped in Claire. It was easy to understand why. Claire had a friendly feeling that could make everyone like her. Claire was unbearably cute, so cute that Karin was a little jealous. Karin held still as Claire tried to talk to her.

Claire grabbed the red-head clarinet player and pushed her forward. "This is Viktoria Zhilova. She's from Saint Petersburg, Russia. She doesn't like to talk much, but I promise she's a nice person. We're the international duo!" said Claire.

"Actually, trio," said a low, smooth voice.

The handsome Spaniard made his presence noticed. Daisuke was tall, but the spaniard was taller. A scar over his eyebrow was the first thing that could be noticed.

"My name is Stefano Beldad. I'm from Spain, and I play the tuba."

"It's nice to meet you all," said Karin and Yuzu.

Daisuke walked over to Reese and draped his arm over her shoulder casually, "I trust you met Reese."

Reese smiled and wrapped her arm around him. They looked chummy, super casual with each other. Karin wasn't sure who she was to him. Reese really scared Karin.

Daisuke felt awkward with the silence. Karin and Yuzu didn't say anything. His bandmates started to back away slowly.

He coughed and smiled, "Reese is my sister."

Karin choked on nothing and took and step back, "What? How? She's…? You're…? What?"

It was painful to watch the gears turn in Karin's head. Yuzu was worse to watch. Her hands were pulling at her hair, and her eyes were shooting from Reese to Daisuke too many times to count.

"Allow me to explain," said Reese as she walked towards the girls. "Daisuke forgot to mention that we're actually half-siblings, which means we have the same mama."

"Oh, now that makes more sense. Sorry for our-" Karin said but was cut off.

"Don't worry about it. Daisuke's a big dummy and forgets to mention it. If Daisuke was my full brother, he'd have darker skin. I'm from America and so is our mama, actually. I come to Japan to visit my dear big brother," Reese said while reaching to ruffling Daisuke's hair.

"So, your brothers are half-american too?" asked Karin.

"No. I'm the only one. My dad likes to play around and take on girlfriends. My dad had two other 'love interests', so my brother's have different moms. Luckily, my mom was smart enough to drop my dad and actually found someone," responded Daisuke.

"That's messy," Karin clapped her hands on her mouth. "Sorry, that was rude."

"No, it's true. Shigeo Nakatani is a sleaze," said Daisuke. "Now, onto a nicer topic. Thank you for coming. I hope you liked it."

"You. Were. Fantastic!" shouted Yuzu. "I couldn't stop myself from dancing!"

"I'm not going to lie," said Karin. "I was impressed."

Daisuke was exploding on the inside. That was all he needed from her. It was amazing how little the thing was that made him happy. Reese knew her brother was overjoyed by the way the tips of his ears turned red. She just knew him that well.

Karin even mustered a smile. She was oblivious to how she had him on his knees, but she had an idea of how he felt.

The next day was hot. Hot enough to cook an egg on the pavement. Karin was pissed that she had to play in the heat, but soccer never made her mad. The kids were going to come to her game, but Karin insisted that Rukia took them to a waterpark, or something. It would be cruel to make them sit in the heat and watch something they could watch another day.

* * *

Karin wiped the sweat dripping down her forehead. Her jersey was drenched, her back was soaking, and even her cleavage was slippery to her dismay.

Karin was a winger which meant that she needed to be able to be faster than her opponent, provide great passes, cross the ball, play defense, and of course, score goals. This position require lots of energy, so the person in the best shape needed to be in the winger position.

She felt a slight shortness of breath, but it wasn't going to cause any problems. Running down the hot field was hard, but it was her job to fight through the pain. The ball was moving towards her goalie. The girl she was chasing was faster than her, but if Karin could kick it up to her next gear, no one could stop her.

As she was catching up, the girl next to her lightly elbowed her in the ribs. With enough force, Karin was able to kick the ball away to her teammate.

Now, she had to shift gears and play offense. The game was almost over and no one had scored yet. The pressure to score never affected Karin, but it caused others to become excited. Her teammates rushed with adrenaline to score.

The ball was passed to her as her opponent tried to stop her. Fancy moves that she picked up over the years came in handy to pass the other girl.

The other girl was not happy by this and slammed into Karin. Karin fell to the ground and rolled. Karin was helped up by her teammates just in time to see the other girl get a red card.

"Are you okay?" asked one of her teammates.

"Yeah, but that's going to leave a mark," groaned Karin.

It was time for a penalty kick. It was just Karin and the buck-toothed goalie. Karin knew she could score this goal. If she did, her team would just have to run a minute off the clock to end the game. With a swift, yet powerful kick, the ball was sent soaring. The goalie reached to stop the ball, but the ball hit the post and bounce back to hit her. After hitting the goalie, the ball rolled into the goal.

Karin jumped and celebrated. Now it was time to protect their goalie at all cost. The other team was determined, yet Karin's team could stop them.

The minute was completed and Karin's team won. Her knees wobbled and ached after such a taxing event. A cold towel was calling her name at the community center of the sports complex. Karin wanted to lay down in the shade.

As she wandered, a handsome face walked up to her. He was unfamiliar. He was her type: wavy blonde hair, light eyes, muscular through his tank top, and handsome. When he got close, he wrapped a cool towel around her neck. Involuntarily, a blush formed on her cheeks, but it could have been from the heat.

"Uh… Who are you and why are you doing this?" asked Karin.

He gave a hearty chuckle that sent shivers down Karin's spine. "Sorry, this probably seems creepy. My name's Haru Kubota."

Karin had heard of him. He was a swimmer that trained at the sports complex Karin played at. Haru was apparently very good.

"Ah, nice to meet you," Karin said while wiping her face with the towel. She was embarrassed by the fact she was drenched and her blue jersey was dark with sweat. "I'm Karin Kurosaki and thank you for the towel."

Haru paused. He looked nervous but then confidence spread on his handsome face. Karin could see the freckles on his face. She was very attracted to him. She had never gawked at a man like this before. It felt… youthful.

"I came to ask you something," said Haru. His big hand rubbed his hard neck. "Can I have your phone number? I was hoping we could get to know each other and go on a date."

Karin's heart stopped. What? This is something that usually happened to Yuzu. This handsome man randomly asked her on a date. The worst part was that she wanted to say "yes".

"Yeah, that sounds great," she said.

Haru's face lit up as his phone magically appeared. As they exchanged numbers, Karin felt a bit of guilt. She didn't know why and she didn't care. Haru was a dream.

* * *

Review if you'd like. I love reviews and everything you could possibly do.

Peace


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.

* * *

Chapter 5

Daisuke's presence was required by his father for some lunch near Uptown Karakura. Daisuke didn't know why his father insisted that he be there. Usually, his father wants one of the more charming of the sons to accompany him in whatever he would be doing.

The restaurant was expensive, just how his father liked it. An entire wall was dedicated to the exotic array of wines the restaurant had to offer. If that didn't prove how over-the-top the restaurant was, then the marble fountain inside the building would prove it.

Daisuke saw the table and straightened his dark green tie. His father would scold him if he didn't have it perfect.

As he walked, he realized that he would be alone with his father. This truly was a rare occasion. The last time those two were alone was when Daisuke graduated college.

"Ah! My son! Come here!" shouted Shigeo Nakatani.

Shigeo Nakatani was a man reaching an older age. His graying hair and controlled beard were thinning. His skin seemed too loose to have a son of Daisuke's age. Those once sharp blue eyes were slightly faded. The only thing that stayed the same was his loud, commanding voice.

"Hello, Dad… It's been awhile since we've done this," said Daisuke.

Shigeo snapped his fingers and the workers rushed to fill waters and set out bread. A glass of dark alcohol was placed next to him. He graciously took a sip and cleared his throat.

"I fear that I have some business to discuss with you."

If Daisuke could roll his eyes, he would, but that would not be smart in his situation.

"What is it?"

"What is it, Sir? I believe that is the appropriate term when speaking to a head of a company, and a successful one at that."

"What is it, Sir?"

"Ryota told me about your little incident."

Daisuke would have punched Ryota, but Ryota would just tell on him like a wuss. Ryota always had one finger on the "I'm Telling" button.

"Well-"

"Silence, you idiot!" he said in his commanding voice. Daisuke clamped his mouth shut as Shigeo took a hearty sip. "Ever since you started working, I cannot think of a time when I was proud of something you did."

An eleven-year-old Daisuke would have been upset, but he had had years of experience with this now. This was nothing new.

"This is the worst mistake you've made. Leaving the site?! What were you thinking?! You put your interests in front of the bigger picture and that it not acceptable. Ryota had to cover for you. You may have ruined the entire plan," Shigeo continued. "Our company needs resources. That little bakery has patroned our competition for years. By buying out Kibe Bakery, that patronage will be focused towards RNT."

Shigeo took a hearty sip of his drink and rotated the ice around. The subtle clink of the glass broke apart the tense silence between the two.

"Pardon my question, Sir, but why is that patronage so important?" Daisuke asked.

"It really isn't. Every small victory leads to the ultimate victory. How do you think our company rose up the ranks? In order to get people to buy your product, the product must be better than the others. Every patron equals more money."

"The Kibe family would suffer greatly…"

"The suffering of others is not our concern," he replied quickly. "We will offer money of course. I've decided to try to buy their patronage. It is much… kinder to simply buy their loyalty."

Daisuke was glad that he had developed the ability to keep his composure under extreme circumstances. Daisuke almost wished he had been born into another family.

"You are to work with Ryota and get that old hag to sell," said Shigeo as he downed the rest of his drink. He shifted and stood up. "Have a nice lunch. Just put your order on the tab."

With that, Daisuke's father left his son. Daisuke felt like his father's back was always facing him.

* * *

"And then she said, 'I suppose we will.' Seriously, Daisuke, I wish you were there," cackled Ryota.

Daisuke drove his sports car down the street as Ryota told him of last night's conquest. Daisuke would never understand how Ryota didn't have seventy kids or an STD.

"Is that so?" asked Daisuke.

"Oh, the ladies would love you. Why don't you come with me next time?"

"Uh, I'm not sure."

"Think about it."

They sat in silence until they arrived at the Kibe bakery. Ryota didn't move from his seat as he looked at Daisuke. His tattooed arms rested on the fine leather comfortably.

"It's up to you. You ruined it last time, so I think it's fair that you do it," said Ryota with a hint of privilege.

Daisuke knew that arguing wasn't going to fix anything, so he grabbed the contract, he stepped out of the car, and he walked into the sweet-smelling bakery.

Hajime leaned on the counters and huffed. His eyes were closed and his hair slightly stuck to his forehead.

"How's it going, Hajime?" asked Daisuke.

Hajime snapped his head up and jumped back a little. "You're that guy, um, Daisuke, right?"

"Yeah."

"You were with that guy, huh. Well, Granny and I aren't selling to the likes of you! We have more pride than that. If you aren't going to buy anything, then leave," said Hajime with courage.

Daisuke raised his hands and laughed, "Easy Tiger. I'm not an enemy. I'd like two of those pumpkin muffins."

Hajime did as he was asked. After all was paid for, Daisuke stood in his place and pieced together a conversation in his mind.

"Is your Granny around?"

"I knew it. You lied."

"It's not what you think. I come in peace," Daisuke tried to explain.

Granny Kibe walked out of the back area with an annoyed look on her face. She stormed right up to Daisuke and glared at him with the ferocity of a hundred wolverines.

"You're one of Shigeo Nakatani's boys. I'm not interested in anything that snake wants to say to me," said Granny Kibe.

"I'm really not what you think I am. I'm here to show you a new offer. My dad only wants your patronage. He is willing to pay money for you to switch to using our products and being our patron," said Daisuke.

"Hm, buying out customers, eh? Is that even legal?" asked Granny with a hint of aggression.

"Unfortunately, that isn't a concern according to my father."

Granny looked at the paperwork with a hard expression. Hajime and Masuyo really were relatives because they shared the hard look. While Masuyo looked at the paper, Hajime glared at Daisuke. Daisuke didn't remember doing anything to the poor guy, but there was a serious grudge-like aura coming from the tall baker.

If it wasn't for the timid way Hajime carried himself, the guy would actually be scary. He had the "bad boy" look going for him. The pierced ears, the sharp, icy eyes, the way he clenched his jaw, the tensing of his muscles through his shirt, and the styled hair all contributed to the scary look.

"Heh, that's a lot of money for little old us. Plus, we can keep our business. Just what is your father planning? It truly makes no sense."

"I wish I knew," Daisuke responded with a distant sigh. "I believe it was an apology for the aggressive manner of my brother."

"He really was a nuisance and that offer was insulting. I shouldn't sign this, but money is starting to get tight."

Granny walked off with the paperwork in a rush. That meant that Hajime and Daisuke were left by themselves. Daisuke chose to ignore the deadly glare sent by Hajime.

"I hate people like you," growled Hajime.

"Me too," said Daisuke. "What did I do to deserve your glares?"

Hajime was surprised. Perhaps he had walked right into that, but Hajime didn't expect the response.

"I don't know…"

Daisuke smiled at him, a real smile. Hajime wasn't really a bad guy. He was just someone who wanted to protect the things he cared about. That made him no different than almost everyone in the world.

"I'm not a bad guy. I'm just trapped in a world that I can't escape. Now, my brothers, they are the bad ones," Daisuke informed Hajime.

Hajime paused and played with the tip of his hair. "I'm sorry… I just assumed, I guess… Yuzu trusted you, so I should have."

Ah, Daisuke had forgotten the sheepish attitude Hajime had while around Yuzu. It was sweet, like a puppy love. Remembering Hajime's "subtle" affection reminded Daisuke of his school years and a certain girl he could never reach. It wasn't that he had never had the pleasure of having a girlfriend, it was the fact that he always had her on his mind and she didn't share the same feelings. It was simply a heartache.

"It really is no problem."

"No, Yuzu really knows a good character when she sees one. It was my fault."

"Relax. It was a mistake, right?"

Hajime seemed to relax as commanded. Daisuke sighed and straightened his pinstripe suit. Hajime really was nice. It made Daisuke feel bad for no reason. Daisuke didn't trust that his dad would go down without a fight. The Kibe family could easily be in trouble.

Granny walking back into the main room with the papers signed. Daisuke had almost wished she had ripped it to pieces in front of his face.

"It's just some technology. How could I pass this up?" she told him as she handed Daisuke the papers.

Daisuke stood still and grabbed the papers. He glanced at the printed words. How could she pass this up? It was too good to be true. Granny's flashy signature covered the line in green ink. Daisuke nodded and walked towards the door.

"You aren't like the others," called Granny.

Daisuke held the handle and turned to Masuyo with a smile. "I don't like their style," Daisuke told them.

With that, Daisuke walked out and got ready to hear a scolding from his brother. A big hand stopped him from taking another step. Hajime's kind smile caught Daisuke.

"Don't make yourself a stranger, okay?"

Daisuke smiled and said, "You got it, Hajime."

When Daisuke started his car, Ryota groaned and looked at the papers. His annoyed face looked at Daisuke while Daisuke chose to glue his eyes forward.

"You took too long," he groaned.

"It was fifteen minutes at the most."

"Well, I would have done it in five."

Choosing to end the conversation, Daisuke turned on the radio. Ryota got the hint and sat in silence.

As they drove out of the area, Daisuke noticed a certain nurse jogging down the sidewalk. Karin's focused face didn't even glance at his car. Daisuke couldn't stop himself from turning his head to look at her toned body. He could help his attraction to her.

"Who's she?" asked Ryota. His eyes were following her too.

"None of your business."

"Oh, have I struck a chord?" Ryota teased. "You know, I remember her. She was one of the Kurosaki girls that I found you with. She's pretty. Are you into her?"

"So what if I am?"

An evil Cheshire cat smile formed on Ryota's face. Daisuke knew that Ryota wouldn't do anything to Karin, but it wouldn't stop the teasing.

"You should ask her out."

That wasn't something that Daisuke expected from his brother. "She doesn't like me like that."

"What? A handsome young fellow like you?"

"Ryota, what are you trying to do? I know you aren't like this."

He laughed to himself. Ryota was strange. He could be nice, but he was always mean. Even when they were young, Ryota would pick on Daisuke mercilessly. Something that never happened was teasing about girls. Ryota never bothered Daisuke to give information on his love life.

"I'm not doing anything. I just want to know more about my sweet baby brother. Is that such a sin?"

Daisuke rolled his eyes. "It's a sin when I know you're trying to deceive me."

Ryota's smile grew as Daisuke's suspicion did. He decided not to press on the matter and allow Daisuke the satisfaction of fending off his interest.

"So, Reese is in town, right? I was wondering if she'd be willing to spend a night with me," Ryota asked with innocence.

"She's my sister."

"Half sister, actually, and she isn't related to me at all."

"And that makes it okay because…?"

"Oh, please. Try to tell me you haven't at least thought about it. That girl is too good to pass by. I can't even think about it without my brain exploding."

"No, I haven't because she is my sister. Plus, she's way too young for you."

"Well, she's twenty-one, so Reese is totally legal-."

"But not for you."

Daisuke was getting really annoyed at this point. How dare he even think that going for Reese was a good idea. It would never work. Reese would beat him to America and back. That was just the type of woman she was. Daisuke never had to worry about her safety because she was independent beyond belief.

"Aw, are you protecting your sweet sister. You are such a doll," Ryota cooed.

"I'm protecting you, you idiot. She'd kick your ass."

* * *

"Goodbye," Karin said sweetly to the little girl and her mother, the little girl's tired eyes barely open. "I hope you feel better!"

Finally, it was time to close up the clinic. After flipping the sign so the people would be informed that the clinic was closed, Karin took off her white coat and plopped on the nearest chair.

Silence was something that Karin cherished. She didn't get a lot of it, especially in the past few days. With extra games, meeting with Haru, babysitting the kids, and extra hours at the clinic was starting to wear Karin down.

A smile was brought to her face when she thought of Haru, the handsome hunk that decided he wanted a chance with her. Their first date was mini golf, something that Karin was no-doubt good at. Haru was surprised by her competitive nature, but he found it quite charming. Karin had the time of her life and was quite willing to go on another date.

That peace and quiet was ruined by Ichigo, Rukia, Hitsugaya, and Momo walking in dressed in their Shinigami uniforms. They must have been taking care of the hollows found in the park. They all looked spotless, so it must have been easy for them.

"Ah, Karin!" said Ichigo. "How are you?"

"I've been better," she yawned.

Rukia walked over and ruffled Karin's ponytailed hair. A girlish giggle came from Rukia as Karin playfully groaned. Ichigo smiled at the sight. He was glad that Rukia got along with his sisters.

Hitsugaya coughed to get Ichigo's attention. Ichigo's moment of pride paused as he remembered the task.

"Karin," Ichigo said in a serious voice. Karin and Rukia stopped their giggling and looked at Ichigo. "You remember Daisuke Nakatani, right?"

"Yes," she said slowly. She hadn't really thought of him since the jazz club. It gave her headaches just trying to wrap her head around that idiot.

"I know you noticed his fondness for you. I mean, I could tell in one look. Knowing you, you probably addressed it right away. Blunt as ever, right?"

Karin didn't want to mention the fact that she hadn't kicked him to the curb yet. Daisuke hadn't bothered her since the club. She was hoping that he would lose interest with time.

"Heh, what are you trying to say, Ichigo?"

"The Nakatani family is toxic. That we know," said Hitsugaya as he relieved Ichigo. "What we don't know would be their plans. In order to preserve the well-being of the small businesses in Old Karakura Town, we need to stop RNT Corporations at all costs. The Nakatani brothers are the easiest way to get that information, specifically Daisuke Nakatani."

"Mr. Nakatani is smarter than that," said Karin in response.

Ichigo smiled and responded, "We know that, but we have an ace."

"And what is that ace?" Karin asked.

Rukia wrapped her arm around Karin's neck and hugged her. "It's not 'what'. It's 'who'," said a cheeky Rukia.

"Karin, you are the ace," explained Ichigo. "We need you to gain Daisuke's trust and extract the information we need."

Karin's eyes narrowed. Her cold gray eyes rivaled Hitsugaya's at that point. Rukia could feel the anger radiate from her athletic body.

"No. I refuse," Karin sharply said.

Ichigo smirked. "Heh, difficult as ever."

"Quite frankly, Karin, you don't have a choice," said Rukia.

Momo tried to keep quiet during the conversation, but her mouth started, "Karin, we need you. Everyone needs you. We aren't telling you to marry the guy."

"Unbelievable," grumbled Karin. "How can you expect me to adhere to all your requests? Playing with feelings never ends well."

"It's not like you have someone you are interested in," responded Ichigo.

"Maybe I do!" she said while standing up.

"That's new," said Rukia with a small laugh.

"Enough with the groaning," said Hitsugaya. "Karin, act like an adult and do the greater good. It isn't that hard of a request."

'Easy for them to say. They are married and have children. How dare they…' Karin thought to herself.

"Fine, but don't expect me to throw myself at him," Karin said with a composed voice. "I also want you to know that you are all-"

"Dinner's ready," shouted Yuzu from upstairs.

Before Karin could finish giving them a piece of her mind, they all filed upstairs. She gritted her teeth and pulled out her phone. She strolled down to Daisuke's name.

"That damn Nakatani…"

* * *

Hey there,

I'm back again. Things are starting to pick up now. I hope this wasn't too slow for anyone. Remember, I love reviews. All the follows and favorites are kindling to my brainpower fire.

Have a nice day!

Peace


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach**

* * *

Chapter 6

It had the makings of a great night. A crescent moon lit up the night sky. He opened every door for her and made sure he used every single one of his manners. He even took her to the best steakhouse in the area. Daisuke would cover the entire bill, so Karin didn't have to worry. He wore his blue three-piece suit with a light pink pocket square. Daisuke had pulled out all the big guns.

It only had the makings of a great night. Every time Daisuke looked at Karin, she looked back at him with empty eyes. It was also unbearably quiet. Karin kept her eyes and focus on the t-bone steak she ordered. Daisuke looked at her longingly, but never let the silence get to him. There was a reason she wanted to go out with him, right?

She looked gorgeous even when she paid no attention to him. Her shoulder-length hair was down in subtle waves and she even put on a bit of makeup. The dress she wore was almost sinful to his eye. The plain dark purple dress hugged her waist and then flared out.

After eating half of his ribeye, Daisuke decided to start the conversation again. "Do you have any soccer games coming up?"

Karin looked up at him finally and responded, "Yeah, just one."

Daisuke perked up. Now was his chance. "Could I come, perhaps?"

Karin took a sip of her red wine and looked at him with her hard gray eyes, "I don't remember inviting you, Mr. Nakatani."

Karin saw his eye twitch. She saw that as a warning not to push his patience. She was surprised she hadn't already. Although she put effort into her appearance, she put no effort in the date itself. She barely talked to him and she bought expensive things without any regard for him. In fact, the glass of wine she was drinking was so expensive that Daisuke nervously laughed as she asked, no, ordered for the wine.

To make matters worse, her head was in the clouds. Haru kept texting her and Karin couldn't help but answer every-so-often. She hated the fact that she was in this situation.

Karin's plan was to go on one date and prove to Ichigo that his stupid plan would never work. Karin was positive that Daisuke would never want another date. She would even bet on it.

Karin didn't care if she was being a brat. She had a right to act like one. She was being used in some ultimate scheme that was pretty dumb. Karin couldn't believe that a bunch of intellectuals came up with such a basic plan. Daisuke would never tell her anything. He has a loyalty to his dad no matter how terrible the guy was.

"What are you doing?" said Daisuke in an annoyed tone.

"Eating?"

"No, why did you ask _me_ on a date if you have no interest in me?"

Karin had to be careful with what she said next. If she denied the comment, it would seem that she had interest.

"I never said this was a date."

After saying it, Karin felt a twang of regret. That was a little harsh, even for her. Watching the thoughts spin around in Daisuke's head caused a wave of panic in Karin, but Karin Kurosaki never panicked. She was strong and scared of nothing. She was the master of being sensible, but this situation made no sense at all.

'Crap.' Karin thought. 'I was way too harsh with him. Ah! I wish I could take that back!'

Daisuke wanted to stand up and just leave. He had never been disrespected like this by Karin before. It hurt a lot, and he was starting to think that Karin was not worth it. That was his temper talking. No matter how friendly Daisuke tried to make himself, his father's famous temper always peeked through.

Before Daisuke could open his mouth, Karin blurted, "I'm sorry!"

Karin started to nervously laugh. Her eyes looked at anything but him. "I was just joking. Get it? It-It was a prank. I got you!"

She could not believe she just did that. Two seconds ago, she was merciless and did not care about his feelings. Now, Karin was a jabbering idiot making up things to clear the panic in her head. This was something Yuzu did, not Karin.

After she calmed down, Karin dared to lift her eyes to look at Daisuke with a nervous smile. Daisuke looked like a disappointed parent. He showed none of his usual characteristics. It was like he had an alter ego.

'So this is what he looks like mad. Heh, I bet that's what he thinks when he sees me show him something other than being pissed,' Karin thought.

"This has got to be the worst non-date ever," Daisuke told in a dry, emotionless voice.

"I-."

"Listen. I like you. I know you don't like me. So what are we doing? Ever since I picked you up, you showed me nothing but your cold-shoulder. I know you aren't like this."

No words were able to form in Karin's brain. It was better that way. She knew that she deserved Daisuke's scolding. If she had only mentioned Haru to her family, Daisuke wouldn't be pissed at her right now. Daisuke's disappointment was much more painful that she thought it would be.

They sat in silence. They stared at each other. The heat of the moment was suffocating for both of them. Daisuke held his ground but hoped that someone would come by. Karin needed to make up an excuse to somehow fix everything.

Karin's phone buzzed. She broke the staredown to see that her dad had texted her saying:

 _Good luck, sweetie! We are all counting on you!_

As if her guilt couldn't get heavier. Everyone had her on the ropes. It felt like Karin was on a tightrope and she missed a step.

"Are you just going to stare at me or are you going to say something?" Daisuke said in a low voice.

'This isn't my fault. This isn't my fault. This. Isn't. My. Fault,' Karin thought to herself.

"This isn't my fault!"

Daisuke looked back at her with wide eyes. He was more surprised by her volume than what she said.

Confidence flashed in her eyes. The soft, sappy, weak Karin hid away and strong, sharp, bold Karin started to bare her teeth. She had enough of this. No more rolling over for him. No more rolling over for anyone. Karin Kurosaki was a force of nature.

"What do you mean 'not your fault'?" Daisuke fought back.

"Did you maybe think that none of this is in my control? I'm not doing this for me! I'm not doing this for you! This. Is. Above. Us." At this point, Karin was leaning over the table with grit teeth. "So, let's just finish off the night and pretend it never happened. Got it!"

The people around them quieted and then resumed their conversations. Daisuke would be a liar if he said he wasn't frightened. That whirlwind of a woman sucked the anger right from him. That feisty Karin was alluring.

"W-Whatever you say…" Daisuke choked.

"Now, Mr. Nakatani, let's try to finish off the night with dignity."

"Call me Daisuke, please."

There was no response. The waiters took their plates away and the bill was handed to Daisuke. He placed a black credit card on the bill and handed it away. For such simple tasks, it seemed awkward. It was probably because Karin watched his every move with feigned interest.

"Please have a nice night and come again!" said the waiter.

Karin and Daisuke stood up and started to leave. Daisuke walked to her side and held out his arm to escort her. Karin looked at his arm and then him. Daisuke retracted his arm and laughed with a jitter.

"Sorry, I forgot this isn't a date. Not a date. I definitely know it's not a date," Daisuke told her.

Karin actually laughed at that. It was the smallest of snickers, but Daisuke heard it. It was more of a crack of a smile.

The silver sportscar rolled up. Karin thought the car was very him. It was expensive, but it didn't really look it. It was a tasteful car, and she, dare she think it, quite liked it. The car's leather was smooth to the touch.

The drive was quiet except the faint jazz music playing on the radio. Karin glanced out the window and sighed. Daisuke was nice, but not the guy for her.

The bright lights of the city softened as they started to cruise in Old Karakura. The streets started to become less populated. The buildings started to look less interesting. Daisuke was always curious about this part of town. He was born here but raised in several different cities.

"What is it like to live here?" Daisuke asked.

Karin looked at him weirdly. "Don't you live in Karakura?"

"Yes, but I didn't grow up in Karakura. Plus, I only know the big city part of Karakura. I was born here, but I grew up in several different cities."

"Huh? Where did you live?" Karin asked. She showed actual interest in Daisuke.

"Well… I lived in a lot of places around the world before we settled here," Daisuke awkwardly said.

"Where?" she asked again. Her cold eyes showed wonder. Daisuke left like he had to spill everything.

"Okay, I lived in Tokyo, Sao Paulo, Seoul, Mumbai, Buenos Aires, Chicago, New York, Paris, and Madrid," Daisuke listed.

"That few, huh? I would have expected Mr. Nakatani to be more globally rounded," Karin mocked. "What was it like in Buenos Aires?"

"Buenos Aires was great. I lived there for a year before I went to high school. Buenos Aires was exciting. There was a lot to do. The sad thing was that I didn't get to experience all of it. I was much too young," Daisuke laughed.

"I'm jealous. I think Buenos Aires is such a cool place. I don't have time to take a vacation."

"I could take you," Daisuke slyly told her.

"Don't be a creep, Mr. Nakatani. I would never go with you."

"Ouch. You know how to hurt a man's feelings."

"Tell me more about your travels, Mr. Nakatani."

"Your wish is my command but call me Daisuke."

"Shut up," she growled.

"Well, I lived in Tokyo, Sao Paulo, Paris, New York, and Mumbai when I was in my Elementary School days. I lived in Seoul and Buenos Aires when I was in Middle School. I went to High School in Chicago. I went to University in Chicago, but spend a year in Madrid. After I graduated, we went back to Tokyo for a little. We moved to Karakura after a few months in Tokyo," Daisuke told Karin.

Karin thought about her life. It was boring compared to his. It couldn't be helped.

"I went to school in Karakura Town until University. I went to Tokyo for that. I actually went with my sister," Karin said plainly.

"Too bad. We just missed each other. I would have been glad to have met you earlier in my life, Karin," Daisuke laughed. "Ah, looks like we're back."

The car parked next to the clinic. Daisuke opened the door for a slightly gracious Karin.

"Well, this was an interesting night. I'm not going to ask questions. Hopefully, one day you will tell me what the hell is inside your head," Daisuke joked.

"If I tell you, I'd have to kill you."

"Corny, but I like it."

The car parked right in front of the clinic. There was a young man waiting at the door awkwardly. He paced nervously like he was mustering the courage to knock on the door. Karin sighed and stepped out of the car.

"Haru, what are you doing here?" Karin bravely asked. Things just had to get worse for her.

Haru jumped a little and turned, "Hey, how are you?"

Haru was hiding something behind his back. Karin was giddy thinking about it. It was so cliché, and she hated the fact that she liked it. Haru cracked a shaky smile and pulled the bouquet. Karin took a step forward and touched the marigold's petals.

"Haru these are beautiful. Thank you for thinking of me," Karin gushed like a girl.

"How could I not? Someone as beautiful as you deserves flowers just as beautiful," Haru awkwardly said.

Daisuke cringed. Watching this painful, but not in the way he thought it would be. It was so uncomfortable. Watching Karin make googly eyes at someone other than Daisuke made him want to throw up.

Daisuke walked up and placed a hand on Karin's shoulder. He could literally feel her body tense. She must have forgotten about her millionaire date.

Daisuke flashed his most friendly smile and asked, "Who are you? Lovely flowers by the way."

Daisuke added that to show that he was friendly. In reality, Daisuke thought that those flowers were drab. He would have done a much better job.

"Haru Kubota," he said while reaching to shake Daisuke's hand. "Karin and I have been going out."

Daisuke was good at hiding his emotions. So that was the reason Karin was being weird. Daisuke wanted to lose his mind, but composure was the only way to get answers. "Like boyfriend and girlfriend?" Daisuke asked, keeping his smug smile.

Haru darted his eyes away. "Well, I haven't officially asked…"

Daisuke made eye contact with Karin. Daisuke's eyes turned playful, almost teasing. Karin glared at him, a warning to shut his mouth.

"Is that so?" Daisuke asked.

"By the way, who are you? What are you doing with Karin?" Haru accused. His light eyes narrowed aggressively at Daisuke.

Daisuke was started to dislike the guy. Not only did Haru think he could steal Karin from her, but he had the guts to talk to Daisuke like he was scum. Haru picked on the wrong guy.

Before Daisuke could speak, Karin started, "This is Daisuke Nakatani."

Karin's introduction was much tamer than his. She must have sensed his anger towards Haru.

Haru was taken aback by the information. Haru suddenly felt extremely self-conscious. The Nakatani family could destroy anyone's family at the snap of their fingers. Daisuke Nakatani was a powerful man.

"Karin, what are you doing with a man like him?" Haru asked in a fussy manner.

Daisuke started to tell the truth. "You see, it's funny that you ask because we went on a date."

Karin elbowed Daisuke in the gut and smiled at Haru. "Actually, my friend Daisuke here…" Karin put Daisuke's doubled over body into a headlock while pushing her fist into his head. "...Is socially awkward. I was his wing woman. Daisuke was so nervous that he needed me to help him. It was pathetic really. He couldn't even mutter two words together."

"Oh, I get it. I was scared for a second. I thought you two were together," Haru laughed.

"Nope. Nothing going on between us," Karin said with a smile.

Daisuke got himself out of the headlock and leaned his elbow on Karin. She shook him off and glared at him.

"Nothing is going on between us," Daisuke told Haru. "You are a lucky man. Treat her with respect, you hear."

Karin's jaw dropped. She expected Daisuke to be more aggressive towards Haru. He was acting civil. She looked at his determined eyes. Daisuke was serious about what he said. It was… touching.

"Heh, you don't have to tell me twice, buddy," Haru replied.

Daisuke kept his smile strong. Haru was going down. It wasn't going to happen now, but Daisuke could tell that Haru wasn't as headstrong as he was.

"It was nice to meet you Daisuke. I have to head out. Karin, I'll see you later," Haru said with a wink.

Karin watched Haru walk away with fond eyes. After he was out of sight, Daisuke coughed.

"You called me Daisuke," he smugly said.

"Are you happy now?" Karin snapped.

"Very…" Daisuke trailed off. "So, was that the reason you were so cross?"

"Maybe."

"Stubborn as usual. I like that in a person. It reminds me of my mom," Daisuke said with a smile.

"You were surprisingly courteous just now. I thought you would scare Haru away. I was impressed."

"Is Haru the type of guy you like?" Daisuke softly asked.

Karin was quiet for a second. "That's hardly the question you should be asking."

Daisuke looked at her sadly. Haru and Daisuke were pretty different physically. Haru was blonde, with light eyes, and fair skin. Daisuke had brown hair, with chocolate eyes, and tan skin. Haru was a little taller and more muscular.

"I play fair," Daisuke told Karin.

"What?"

"I play fair. I'm not going to do anything to sabotage your relationship with Haru. Don't worry about any foul play."

Karin scoffed. "You know, good guys come in last."

"Are you encouraging me to fight for you?" Daisuke smugly asked.

Karin lightly punched his shoulder. "Daisuke Nakatani, you are a riot."

"I take that as a compliment."

Daisuke and Karin stared at each other. An affectionate smile formed on Daisuke's face. Karin took a step towards him and tilted her head with interest. She looked into his warm eyes. How could anyone be so kind-looking? Even Haru was a little aggressive. Daisuke never did anything rude for no reason.

The moment ended when the door opened. Karin and Daisuke snapped their heads to see who was looking at them.

Kaito yawned and rubbed his eyes. "Auntie Karin, what are you doing?"

"Kaito, you should be in bed," Karin told him with a hint of worry.

"I'm sorry. I just wanted some water," he softly said. His dinosaur pajamas were slightly wrinkled.

Daisuke crouched to his height and smiled kindly at the boy, "We should get you some water, so you can get to bed."

Kaito studied Daisuke with his dark purple eyes. A grin formed on his tired face. "Are you a friend of Auntie Karin?"

"Yeah. I can't believe haven't gotten to meet you until now," Daisuke told him with his warm voice.

"What's your name?"

"Daisuke."

"I'm Kaito. It's nice to meet you, Daisuke."

"You have such nice manners."

Kaito giggled with Daisuke. Karin was surprised on how quickly Daisuke was able to befriend the little boy. Karin gingerly tapped Kaito and they walked inside the clinic.

Karin held out her hand nervously. Daisuke looked at her weirdly.

"A handshake? Okay, if that's the best I can get," Daisuke laughed while reaching for her hand.

Daisuke grabbed her hand and firmly shook it. Daisuke blushed a little when he saw Karin intensely glaring at him. It was a different glare. It wasn't accusing.

"Goodnight, Daisuke."

"Goodnight."

Daisuke walked to his car with a goofy grin. The car rumbled to a start and headed to his penthouse. It was an interesting night. First, it was a disaster, but then she lightened up. It was… pleasant.

* * *

 **Hello**

 **Ah, Haru and Daisuke have met. Well, if you have anything that you think would be cool in the story that you would like, just tell me. I'll give you credit for it. I like keeping the people happy.**

 **Don't forget to review. I love getting the email.**

 **Peace**


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.

* * *

Chapter 7

"Thank you for taking me out," Reese praised as she sipped her coffee. "I know there's a hidden agenda so spill it."

Daisuke chuckled, "There's no getting passed you."

"The creepy phone call at night gave it away."

"It's not like you're trying to sleep or anything. I know you were probably hitting up a club with your friends."

Daisuke rolled his eyes. Daisuke had called her after his encounter with Karin. He had caught Reese drunk last night but that would be the best way to get her to not ask questions. She was the type of person to ask more questions than you could handle.

"Now, what is the situation?" Reese asked.

"Do you remember Karin?" Daisuke awkwardly started. "I'm kind of interested in her. Karin doesn't really want anything to do with me. She likes to play hard to get."

Reese started laughing. "Daisuke, you are such a dork. All of this secrecy for one damn girl. This is rich. What do you need, brother dearest?"

"Kari is starting get involved with this guy, Haru Kubota."

"Haru Kubota!" Reese gasped. "You're in trouble. Haru is a major hunk."

"Eh, I'm better than him," Daisuke groaned. "So, you know how the annual masquerade is in two weeks? I want to see if my dad invited the Kurosaki family. Knowing my dad, he invites people that he is interested in to trap them. If they get invited, Karin is definitely going to bring Haru. I need someone to distract Haru and that happens to be you."

Reese was trying to keep her laughter in. Her full lips crinkled and twisted. Daisuke wasn't amused by the fact that Reese found this hilarious.

"Why should I help you? It sounds like you are trying to sell your sister off. I'm a little insulted that you think I'm that type of woman."

"I'm not selling you off. I just want you to talk to him. The whole night," Daisuke said with a nervous smile.

Reese thought about it and sighed. He was hopeless, that brother of hers. He was such a dork it was painful. Daisuke and their mother were all she had. It was almost impossible for her to say "no". Reese knew that Daisuke would do the same if she wanted him to talk to some girl all night. It wasn't that bad of a guy too. Haru was gorgeous.

Reese pressed her manicured nails on her cheek. Daisuke looked at her with brave eyes, the same eyes she had. Reese snickered and gave him a smile.

"Sheesh, you really know how to make me feel bad," Reese told him. She sipped her coffee nonchalantly. "You're lucky I'm into handsome swimmers. What happened to being a nice guy?"

Daisuke snorted and tapped his fingers against the table in the café. Daisuke was never much of a coffee drinker. It was maybe something he had once in awhile.

"So was that all?" Reese asked.

"Well, no," Daisuke mumbled. "Do you know when Mom will be in town? I haven't seen her in awhile and my dad is driving me crazy. You're lucky you aren't related."

"I don't understand why Mom ever liked your dad," Reese wondered. "Mom said she would be back for the masquerade. Knowing Mom, she's going to be a showstopper. She spent a lot of time in Los Angeles."

Daisuke heartily laughed. "She's going to have the flashiest dress."

"I wish I got to spend more time with you. You're busy with your job, and I'm busy with mine. You have other brothers, but you're my only brother."

"My brothers are interesting characters. Only one of my brothers is maybe normal. Maybe. That's on a good day."

Reese starting cackling, "Ryota is a flirt. Yutaka creeps me out. Keiji is kind of normal. Takeo is painfully awkward. I don't understand why you're not the favorite. It's just so crazy, my God!"

Daisuke wished that he grew up with Reese and his mother. He was allowed to stay a week with them once in awhile. Daisuke lived in a world where he couldn't be what he wanted. He moved all over the place and didn't make many friends. Being rich and famous really wasn't important to Daisuke. He just wanted a loving family.

Noticing the gloomy nature of her brother, Reese stopped cackling like a hyena. It grew silent as he looked at his hands sadly. Reese hated what they did to him. Actually, she hated his father more than anything. Shigeo Nakatani only made problems for her mother and her.

"Hey, tell me about Karin. I didn't really get to talk to her that much," Reese asked kindly.

"Karin is… a whirlwind. She doesn't fall for any bullshit. I like that about her. Not many girls are like that. Karin is very out-spoken. It's kind of funny. She's not over emotional, like many other girls that I meet. She reminds me of Mom. Karin's really pretty, too. And her eyes..." Daisuke gushed.

Reese crinkled her nose at his stupid grin. "You are such a dork. I knew you would like someone like Mom. You were such a Mommy's Boy."

"That is not true. I just liked Mom more than Dad. Mom was more affectionate than Dad," Daisuke mumbled.

"Aw, Mommy's Boy!" Reese squealed while clapping her hands on her face.

"Shut up, Reese…" Daisuke grumbled while a faint blush brushed on his cheeks.

Daisuke's phone buzzed in his pocket. Daisuke pulled his phone out of his coat pocket and groaned.

"Well, I've been summoned by my dad. I've got to go now. It's been fun, sis," Daisuke told her while getting up from his seat.

"Duty calls, I guess. See you later."

* * *

Daisuke sat in the elevator. The pressure in his ears started to cause discomfort. Of course, his father's office had to be at the very top of the building, the ninety-fourth floor to be exact. The black marble walls must have been recently cleaned because Daisuke's reflection looked right back at him.

Daisuke was dreading this meeting. He would be with all of his brothers and his father. They would be talking about the masquerade. Yes, there was a meeting for the masquerade. The annual masquerade was incredibly important because all of Karakura Town's VIPs were invited. Receiving an invitation was an honor.

The elevator doors opened and Daisuke stepped out. The lobby area was so quiet, Daisuke could only hear his tapping shoes and the dripping of the waterfall pools on either side of the black marble lobby.

The secretary hid behind his novel. He had dark hair with soft dark eyes. He looked like a nerdy shoujo boy. He was small compared to Daisuke. His eyes hid the fear of God in them.

"Looking good, Kei," Daisuke told the guy.

Daisuke could hear him shift awkwardly as he opened to door to his father's office. The room was covered in expensive black marble. The back wall was a giant window with a great view of Karakura.

His father wasn't in his office, but Daisuke's two eldest brothers were. The first one Daisuke noticed was Takeo Nakatani. Takeo was the oldest of the brothers. His bespectacled eyes glanced over at Daisuke. Takeo was socially awkward. It was hard to believe that thirty-three-year-old Takeo would become the next CEO.

"Hey, Takeo. It's been awhile," Daisuke called.

Takeo gave Daisuke half of a smile. That was good enough for Daisuke. Takeo would be handsome if he didn't look like he had the anxiety of a chihuahua. Takeo's black hair and fair skin made him look like a younger version of his father.

The other brother stepped away from the window with a cocky smile and a cigarette in hand. "Hey-o, Daisuke. What's happening, dude?"

Keiji Nakatani was three years younger than his full brother, Takeo. Keiji turned out much better than his brother. His only vice was smoking and perhaps his lazy nature. Keiji had cotton-like, brown hair with fish-like eyes. He kind of looked like a weasel, but his wife didn't mind.

"Ah, Keiji. Not much with me. All is pretty much the same."

"Good. I wish I could talk to you more, but Dad was me swamped with work. It's like he wants to see how fast my hair can turn gray," Keiji joked.

"At least you aren't Dad's punching bag," Daisuke grumbled.

"Gloom doesn't look good on you. You should try a smile."

Daisuke laughed. "That's a little creepy. That's something that I never wanted you to say to me."

"Sorry, bud. I need to get out of father mode."

"It's okay."

"What about the jazz? You're still jazzing it out, right?" Keiji slyly asked.

Daisuke frantically looked around. He pulled Keiji in and whisper-shouted, "Dad doesn't know about my jazz band. He'd kill me if he found out."

"If he found out about what?" asked a familiar voice with a lizard-like face.

"Jeez, Daisuke, you just love punishment, don't you? I know some people who are into whips and such if you want…" Ryota teased.

"If he found out about all your whores, that's what," Keiji fought back.

Yukata's face uncharacteristically twisted in rage and hatred. "How dare you!"

Keiji calmly raised his hands and laughed, "Easy. It's not my fault you're basically running a brothel. As much as I'd love to join your antics, my wife and kid would be pretty upset."

Yukata was about to attack, but Ryota held him back. Their father hadn't even shown up yet, and they were already on the brink of a fight.

"We should relax. It hasn't even been ten minutes," Daisuke nervously begged.

"For the very first time, our sweet boy is actually right," Ryota teased. "Pops would be furious, and I don't know about you, but I'm not in the mood to watch Daisuke get a lashing."

"Ryota, can you be appropriate for once?" Keiji scolded.

That was why Daisuke liked Keiji. Keiji was the only one that stood up for him. Takeo never said a bad word to Daisuke, but Yukata and Ryota were enough to make Daisuke want to rip his hair out.

The door opened again and their father stormed into the office. He looked pissed which wasn't new.

"Okay, I don't have a lot of time for this. Let's get this going," Shigeo grumbled while sitting in his seat. "Takeo, what did you think of the last masquerade?"

Takeo nervously opened his mouth then shut it. Daisuke could see the sweat forming on his brow. Takeo started to play with his collar and coughed.

Shigeo glared at him and sighed, "Thank you for that, son…"

"I think a number of people we had last year was perfect. More people means more money spent. It's not like we need to be cautious, but it's better to be safe than sorry," Keiji explained.

"I like your thought process, but I'd like to add a few more people. Our new patrons are getting invites," Shigeo explained.

Daisuke's eyes widened. That meant that the Hajime and his grandma would be invited. Daisuke would have never guessed that his dad would be so generous.

"Sir, would you be open to adding a few more people?" Daisuke asked confidently.

"What do you mean?" he responded in his commanding voice.

"I-I was thinking… If we invited some families from small businesses, we could gain their allegiance."

"Usually, I would yell at you for your dumb ideas, but this is a halfway decent idea."

Daisuke fought back a smile. Showing emotions in front of Shigeo Nakatani was a mistake. Daisuke learned that the hard way. He was actually surprised that his father fell for the plan. Daisuke didn't actually care about new patrons. Daisuke knew that his father liked trapping people into being a patron.

"Halfway decent, buddy," Ryota joked while punching Daisuke in the shoulder. "You're evolving."

"Do you have any suggestions for new patrons?" Yutaka asked.

"Actually, I do," I smugly responded.

* * *

Karin finished the contents of her water bottle. The soccer game went into overtime, and Karin put all of her energy into the game. The field was wet from the night before, so Karin's legs were covered in mud and grass stains. Her white socks were goners.

"Damn, you're some good player," said a random female voice.

Karin turned around and looked at the older woman. Karin was surprised to see the fashionable woman. She was dark-skinned with voluminous brown hair. Her narrow, yet familiar chocolate eyes peered at Karin. She had plump lips that curved into a smile. She wore big hoop earrings and a red leather jacket. The woman was beautiful.

"Uh, thank you," Karin said softly.

"Oh, sorry. You probably think I'm some weirdo. My name's Nia, Nia Anderson."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Karin Kurosaki."

Nia smiled confidently. "I was just taking a stroll and I saw you playing. I must say, you are amazing. I mean, you kicked their asses. No one came even close," Nia praised.

Karin laughed. "I wouldn't say I kicked their asses. Look at me, I'm filthy."

"Watching you reminded me of my son. He played baseball when he was in high school. He was one hell of a player."

"Baseball is pretty interesting. My family liked to go see baseball games on the weekends."

Nia started to laugh. She seemed so familiar. Karin quite liked her. Nia lightly punched Karin in the shoulder and walked away.

"Sorry, for taking your time. I'm meeting my wonderful daughter for lunch. Hopefully, I'll see you!" Nia called.

"Bye! Have a nice lunch!"

Karin watched Nia cross the street and turn the corner. Karin usually would have been weirded out by that, but Nia seemed very cool.

Haru walked up behind her and placed his hands on her shoulders. Karin whipped around and almost smacked him, but didn't. Haru smiled at her warmly. His handsomeness turned her head to mush.

"Who was that?" Haru asked.

"I don't know. I just met her."

"Should I be worried about you?" Haru asked with actual concern. His eyes lingered on hers.

"Relax, Haru, my brother's friend Tatsuki taught me some sick karate moves. Don't try anything because I can take you out," Karin mocked while chopping the air.

"I'm worried about you so sue me."

"I'm fine, you softy."

"I'm not soft. Check out these muscles," Haru said while flexing.

Usually, Karin would swoon at that, but she only awkwardly laughed. Karin found herself less interested than she thought she would be.

"So, I'll see you tomorrow at my swim meet, right?" Haru awkwardly asked.

"You'll see me. I'll be front in center."

"Great. I can't want to brag about my almost-girlfriend to my teammates. Wait. Correction," Haru paused and then circled his arms around Karin. "I'm going to brag about my _beautiful_ almost-girlfriend."

Karin was going to make a smart remark, but Haru pressed his lips to hers. Karin wrapped her arms around him tightly. The kiss was everything she hoped it would be.

Haru broke the kiss and jogged off. "See you, almost-girlfriend!"

* * *

 **Hello,**

 **Things are starting to pick up. The masquerade isn't going to be next chapter, but the chapter after it. Masquerades are super cool. I can't wait to write it.**

 **Thank you soooooooo so much to all the people following the story, favoriting, and reviewing. It makes me so so happy to know that people are enjoying my story.**

 **Peace**


	8. Chapter 8

I HIGHLY RECOMMEND LISTENING TO THE MUSIC.

STELLA BY STARLIGHT BY MILES DAVIS

DR. JACKLE BY MILES DAVIS

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or the songs.

* * *

Chapter 8

"So what are we doing again?" Haru asked while looking at the falling leaves.

The leaves were a mesmerizing orange and red. Piles of leaves surrounded the pathway. The familiar crunch of the dried leaves under their feet was oddly comforting. The autumn air was soothing to Karin.

"Daisuke is playing in the park for Miles Davis Day. Can't you hear the music?" Karin responded.

"Why are we going to see your friend? Plus, I don't really like music that much. Jazz music that is."

Karin didn't respond to Haru's remark. She didn't really care either. Karin actually really wanted to go see Daisuke play. Daisuke had mentioned that Miles Davis was his favorite trumpet player.

They heard a slow moving piano tune in the distance. It must have been Yataro playing. The soft brush of cymbals and a snare could be heard under the piano. The low pluck of Jared's double bass kept the beat.

As they got closer, the sharp, raspy buzz of a muted trumpet lazily strolled to their ears. Karin could see Daisuke slowly swaying to the relaxed tune. People next to the stage swayed with each other on the dancefloor. Other people sat on the side benches and allowed themselves to be taken by the music.

The full band wasn't with Daisuke this time. It was only Yataro, Jared, Tatsuzo, and Claire with him. They all wore a purple button down shirt with a black vest over it. Tatsuzo even combed his hair.

Daisuke raised his eyes to look at Karin. Without missing a beat, Daisuke winked. Karin was impressed to see him do that. Haru noticed and groaned quietly. Haru grabbed Karin by the hand and led her to a bench.

"Haru, do you want to dance?" Karin asked him.

"Uh…" Haru barely trailed. "No. I'm not much of a dancer."

"Okay…"

They such sat there quietly. Karin watched the couples dancing. Karin would never say it out loud, but she liked to dance. It was one of those girly things that she was afraid to mention to people.

Claire took over the lazy tune. Her saxophone warmly hummed the song. Daisuke awkwardly stood and listened. He turned around and said something to Jared. It must have been funny because Jared snickered.

Daisuke was watching Karin. It wasn't creepy at all. She looked bored and Haru was completely not interested. Yataro took the solo with a series of sleepy chords. Daisuke played with the valves and pushed the mute deeper into his trumpet.

Daisuke pressed the cold piece to his lips and took control back from Yataro. Claire looked at him from the corner of her eye. Daisuke knew what she was trying to say.

Karin could hear Daisuke's trumpet getting louder and sharper. She felt a plop next to her. Daisuke had sat next to her and nudged her. Haru's eyes narrowed, and Karin's lips curved into a slight smile.

The brass instrument was practically sparkling. Karin was ignoring Haru and had all of her attention on Daisuke. He was very close to her, and he smelled really good. Karin felt at ease with him.

The song slowly faded. Daisuke smiled brightly and laughed, "Thank you so much for coming, you guys."

"No problem. I wanted to listen again," Karin told him.

"Again?" Haru asked.

"I've seen him play before. That's why I wanted to come again. I wanted to listen to music," Karin told him matter-of-factly.

"Do you really like this boring music? I mean, if you wanted to listen to music, we could have gone to a club or something," Haru told her.

"Boring?" Daisuke asked with an insulted tone. "Jazz is _not_ boring. Jazz is the ultimate form of self-expression. You have to play jazz with intellect and passion. No song is the same. Even the slow songs are unique. Music is an escape. It's the only thing I can control."

"I mean… It almost put me to sleep," Haru badgered.

"Haru, stop being rude," Karin scolded.

"I'll show you something more interesting," Daisuke grumbled as he stood up and walked to the stage.

Daisuke stepped on his spot and took off the mute. He said something to his band and Claire burst into a cackle. Claire crackled her knuckles and got ready. Tatsuzo had an evil grin on his face as he pulled out actual drumsticks.

Daisuke and Claire both started the song. They played unison notes for a little. The fast-paced slurs of notes were hard to follow. Tatsuzo's arms were rapidly moving as the cymbals rattled. Yataro's shoulders tensed as his fingers trotted around.

Claire dropped out and Daisuke was left to play the wild notes. Karin couldn't even follow his fingers. She had a slight ache in her chest as she watched. The entire time he was glaring at Haru. Haru's jaw clenched.

The people on the floor stopped to look at Daisuke in awe except the few people trotting to the song.

Every so often, Daisuke would pause for a fill from the drumset. After his final pause, Claire took over in a smooth stampede of notes. It was incredible. Claire's fingers danced and hopped around the woodwind instrument.

Daisuke was breathing heavily and gasped to steady his body. His fingers slightly ached from the intense part.

"Let's go," Haru commanded. "This is boring."

"It's not boring to me," Karin fought back.

"C'mon. Let's do something we both like. I heard that there's this new sports bar," Haru tried to tell her.

"Uh, fine," she groaned.

Daisuke sadly watched as they walked off. He grit his teeth but then relaxed. Reese was going to be super helpful.

* * *

Daisuke stood in front of the Kurosaki Clinic with a racing heart. It was a simple task. Daisuke wanted to deliver the invitation personally. Daisuke came during the late afternoon, so he would avoid Ichigo.

The burgundy envelope with gold calligraphy was over-the-top fancy. Daisuke knew it was way too much, but the party was luxurious.

Daisuke fixed his hair to his liking and straightened his dark gray vest. He rolled his sleeves and knocked on the door. It was quiet for a little and then Ichigo opened the door.

Daisuke's mouth dried up as he saw the menacing man glare at him. He liked the glare better on Karin. Daisuke was surprised that Ichigo was around, if Daisuke's lurking was correct, Ichigo and his wife work at Soul Inc. They should be working right now.

"What do you want?" Ichigo gruffly asked.

"Is your father around? I have something to give him," Daisuke politely asked with a smile.

Ichigo took a step towards Daisuke and blocked the doorway. "My family wants nothing to do with your scummy tricks. I know what you are trying to do."

Daisuke raised his hands in defeat and waved the invitation in front of Ichigo's face. "It's really not what you think. I think you'll be interested in this. I'm not your enemy."

Ichigo backed off and let Daisuke in. Ichigo led Daisuke out of the clinic area. They walked up the picture-covered stairway.

A picture of young Karin caught the eye of Daisuke. He paused for a second to see the picture of middle school Karin and Yuzu being hugged by high school Ichigo. Yuzu was smiling brightly and Karin was pushing Ichigo away with a soft smile on her face. It was actually very heartwarming.

"Come on," Ichigo commanded.

Daisuke was led into a kitchen. The family home was much smaller than he expected. Ichigo led Daisuke into the family room. All of the Kurosaki's were crammed on a couch in front of a TV. Isshin sat on a recliner with Asuka on his lap. Yuzu and Rukia were sitting on the couch with an empty seat for Ichigo. Karin and Kaito were sitting on the ground.

Kaito was the first to shot up. "Daisuke!"

"Hey, what's up, Kaito," Daisuke cooly responded.

"You know my son?" Ichigo said with disbelief.

Asuka jumped off of Isshin's lap and ran up to Daisuke. Her big purple eyes stared at him. "Momma, who's this?"

"My name's Daisuke. What's your name?" he asked sweetly.

"Daisuke? Hello, Daisuke. My name's Asuka."

Karin stood up and walked towards him. Daisuke would have been slightly upset at her because of the fact that she left during his song, but something calmed him down. It must have been the fact that she was adorable with she looked mad.

"What are you doing here, Daisuke?" Karin questioned. She seemed freaked out by something and took a step back.

"I brought an invitation. Your family has been invited to the annual RNT Corporations Masquerade Ball," Daisuke told them while waving the envelope.

"We were invited to the masquerade?" Rukia gasped.

"I thought only super rich people were invited," said Ichigo.

"A ball? We'll be there!" shouted Isshin.

"How did we get invited? None of us have anything to do with your family or your family's business," Karin questioned.

"I was able to pull some strings," Daisuke smugly told them.

Yuzu giggled to herself. "Wow, you really went all out to impress my sister."

Karin turned around and crossed her arms. "Don't encourage him."

Daisuke walked behind her and wrapped his arm around her. His face was dangerously close to hers. "What? You don't want to dance with me?"

Karin felt the heat radiate from his face. Her eyes widened when she felt the same ache. A flustered blush spread on her cheeks. In a panic, Karin threw her arm back and smacked Daisuke in the face with the back of her fist.

"Ow!"

"Don't be creepy, Daisuke," Karin mumbled.

"Don't be so mean, lovely daughter," Isshin told her.

Daisuke clutched his nose and bent over in pain. Karin started to feel back as he groaned into his hand.

"Are you okay?" asked Rukia and Karin.

Daisuke straightened his back and slowly lowered his hands off his nose. He wrinkled his nose and started to move it around.

"I'm fine," Daisuke told them.

"Sorry…"

"So, the dress code is black tie. Since it is a masquerade, masks are required as well," Daisuke explained.

The family listened as Daisuke answered their comments and concerns. Karin was left to ponder. Why was Daisuke so nice to her? She understood that he liked her, but no guy was crazy enough to deal with someone like her. Daisuke was cute to her, so it wouldn't be hard for him to find someone else.

"Everything is in the invitation," Daisuke told them. Then he turned to Karin. "You can bring a plus-one as long as you mention it in the RSVP."

Karin felt bad when he indirectly mentioned Haru. Haru was being hostile the day that they went to visit Daisuke on Miles Davis Day. Yuzu made eye contact with her and the guilt grew.

"Thank you for your time. I have to head out," Daisuke told them.

"Bye," Kaito and Asuka called out.

Daisuke waved at them and walked down the stairs. Ichigo waited until he heard the door close. He grabbed the invitation and opened the smooth envelope. Ichigo's peering eyes skimmed the information on the thick paper.

"You know we can't go," Ichigo told them.

Rukia sighed. "Why not? I don't see the problem. Daisuke went through all that trouble to get us invited. I've heard of Shigeo Nakatani. He's a real ass."

Isshin started to laugh lightly. "Karin, that date must have been a smashing hit."

"It actually was a train wreck," Karin informed.

Rukia giggled while covering her mouth, "You sure have him wrapped around your finger. I didn't know you were such a flirt."

Karin seemed taken aback. "I'm not a flirt. Daisuke just keeps showing up!"

"Gee, Karin," Yuzu teased. "You didn't seem opposed to your closeness early. I swear I saw a blush. I didn't realize you were so attracted to him."

Rukia and Yuzu started to laugh when a blush showed Karin's embarrassment. Her eyes darted around the room as the heat started to intensify.

"The only thing that's attractive about him is the fact that he smells very nice," Karin pouted.

"So you admit it!" Rukia shouted.

"Momma, what's happening?" Asuka asked while sitting in her mother's lap.

"Oh, nothing, sweetie."

"Karin, what happened to that Haru guy? Aren't you guys dating or something?" Ichigo asked plainly.

"Uh, we aren't dating, but…"

"But nothing! You should date Daisuke!" Isshin shouted.

"When did the conversation start to focus on my love life?" Karin angrily said with grit teeth.

Ichigo started to laugh uncontrollably. Karin narrowed her eyes and stormed towards him. She cracked her knuckles and punched him hard in the chest. His laughing stopped.

"I think we should all go," Yuzu said to take the attention off the fact that Karin was steaming.

"Of course! I think a masquerade would be super fun. Plus, we could meet some rich, snobby people. I hear they're a riot," Isshin told them.

* * *

"My friend Andy is really cool. I promise you'll like him, Hajime."

Daisuke and Hajime strolled down the sidewalk towards the tuxedo store. Hajime didn't own a tuxedo or a mask. He was too scared to do by himself, so Daisuke promised to go with him. Daisuke told him that he would help find him a tuxedo that would impress Yuzu.

"Andy, huh?"

"Yeah, Andy and I were best friends in high school. He just recently moved here because of his job. He's a civil engineer."

"A salesman, an engineer, and a baker. What a group," Hajime nervously laughed.

Hajime had never actually been in the snobby part of town before. All the jewelry stores and chic brands were a little intimidating to the small town baker. He didn't realize that wearing his flour stained shirt was weird in this area.

Hajime felt self-conscious next to Daisuke. He was even wearing a pocket watch. Women were staring as he walked by.

"So, do you have your tuxedo yet?" Hajime asked.

"Yeah, it's a sharkskin three-piece suit."

"That's a mouth full."

A tall man with spiky, styled, sandy hair stood in front of the fancy tuxedo shop. He had dark, piercing eyes and a cocky smirk.

"Hey-o!" the giant called. "You must be Hajime Kibe."

Hajime looked up at the beanstalk. Hajime couldn't help but notice the fashionable way he dressed. He even wore a gold chain necklace.

"Nice to meet you-"

"The name's Andrew Rocca," he said with his smooth voice. He held out his big hand. "Call me Andy."

The two shook hands. "So, you ready to find a tux?" Daisuke asked.

Andy sauntered towards Daisuke. "Daisuke, buddy, there's no rush. We should let my man Hajime enjoy the experience. After all, this tuxedo is being used to attract a certain little lady," he said while glancing at Hajime. "What kind of message are you trying to send to your sweetheart?"

"Sweetheart? Uh, I don't really know. Maybe s-something along the lines of 'I think you're cute and a great person. Would you go out with me?' I-I don't know."

"Oh, I see," Andy said with a smile. "We'll turn you into a total chick magnet."

"I'm not sure I-"

Andy held open the door. "Let's get started, Brotato Chip."

They walked into the posh store. The walls were covered with fancy, Italian suits. All the accessories one would ever need could be found in that store.

"Hajime, do you see anything you like?" Daisuke asked.

Hajime was overwhelmed. There were so many colors and so many textures. Did he want a three-piece suit? Did he want a pocket square? Which one is on sale? Hajime wasn't very rich. Which one isn't too flashy? He would hate for Yuzu to dislike his suit.

"First lesson of wooing your girl is showing some confidence," Andy told him. "I can see the gears turning in your head, Kemosabe. Pick the one that peaks your interest. Don't think. Whatever you pick will be right."

"What about price?" Hajime nervously asked.

"Don't worry about it," Daisuke told him.

Hajime looked at the suits again. No more thinking. The first one that caught his eye was white. The coat and vest were white with black button. The pants were stark white as well. The lapels and bowtie were black.

"Try it on," Daisuke ordered. "Excuse me! My friend would like to try this on!"

Hajime was hurried off my some worker.

"I like him," Andy told Daisuke.

"I'm glad. I figured you would. Hajime is a great guy."

"So, how's that girl, Broski? She's coming to the masquerade, right?"

"I think so. She has a date, though. That isn't stopping me. What about you? Do you have anyone special you are looking forward to seeing?"

Andy shrugged. "I dunno. The only person I'd like to see again would be Claire. Wow, what a knockout. I guess I have a thing for French girls."

"What about the mayor's daughter? I thought you guys went on a date."

"She was crazy. Claire's the one for me."

Hajime awkwardly stepped back towards the guys. It was totally him. Andy pulled out a black mask that covered only the eyes. He tossed it to Hajime. Hajime tied on the mask and cracked a smile.

"Gotta say, it looks good," Andy said, proud of Hajime.

"Really?"

"Confidence, partner. You need to act like you own the place," Andy scolded.

"I'm not really sure I can do that…"

"This is your perfect opportunity. Masquerades are when you can act like someone you're not. When you're wearing the mask, you can pretend to be brave. Sweep Yuzu off her feet. Literally, if you have to. Nothing will happen if you don't make it happen," Daisuke lectured.

"While I'm wearing the mask? But she'll know who I am."

"We aren't asking you to act completely differently. Just ask a little more like a debonaire," Andy advised.

"I don't know how to do that…"

Daisuke and Andy smiled at each other and pounded knuckles. "Looks like we have some more teaching to do."

* * *

 **Hiya**

 **The masquerade is next chapter. I'm so excited. I've been thinking about this chapter since the start. I wanted to add another jazz scene as well.**

 **Please keep on reviewing!**

 **Peace \\(ᚖ ͜つᚖ)/**


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.

* * *

Chapter 9

Daisuke adjusted the metal mask on his face. He didn't know why he thought it was a good idea to wear something like that. It perfectly matched his suit, but the sweaty skin under the mask was not worth it. He would take off the mask, but having a mask mark was the last thing he would want.

Daisuke's sharkskin tuxedo and vest were silver with black buttons. The big, black bowtie completed the look.

The masquerade was vibrant and extravagant. People mingled with fine wines and champagnes. Masked waiters politely carried trays of exotic finger foods. A long buffet full of deluxe cuts of meat and game. The Karakura Symphony Orchestra played traditional music for the people waltzing on the floor. There was not a single person without a mask.

Daisuke swirled the champagne in his glass. The Kurosaki family had not appeared yet. Daisuke's eyes always found themselves glancing at the elegant staircase. He had to make small talk with family friends and important business people, yet his attention was elsewhere.

"What's with the sad eyes?" Reese teased from behind him.

Reese wore a white, feathery gown with a similar mask with long feathers. Her curly hair was tied into a messy updo. Reese made sure to be dressed to the nines for Haru. Her usual cocky smirk was plastered on her radiant skin.

"Sad eyes? Never. I'm having the time of my life. Have you tried the short rib? It was excellent," Daisuke fought back.

"I'm getting cold feet. I'm starting to think that Haru is ditching me."

"Did you see Ryota's date? Wait, sorry, dates. Four girls were with him. I think that's a record."

"Are you getting cold feet? Is that why you're ignoring me?" Reese giggled.

"I think my dad imported the champagne from France."

"I think you need to relax. Oh, I know. Let's have a brother-sister date before your lady comes to snatch you," Reese start while dragging Daisuke to dance.

She forced him into waltz position and let him lead. Daisuke sadly looked at the orchestra. He would be playing right now if it wasn't for the fact that his father would actually kill him. His father didn't believe in fine arts, for he only believed in money.

"1, 2, 3. 1, 2, 3. 1, 2, 3," Reese counted.

"Reese, what are you doing?" Daisuke asked.

"Just making sure you remember your steps."

Daisuke snorted. "You weirdo."

The dance truly was calming his nerves. Reese always knew how Daisuke was feeling. Their mother spent lots of money for them to take dancing lessons. She was actually a professional dancer, so dancing was in their blood.

"Are you feeling better?" Reese asked.

"Yeah…"

"Good. I'm devoting my whole night to your silly plan. No flirting for Reese. Look at what I do for you," she rambled.

"Thanks, Sis. I'm just thinking about all of the things that could go wrong," Daisuke told her.

"Tell me one."

"Well, one of the popular thoughts in my head is the possibility that Karin doesn't like silver. Oh, here's one! What if she's allergic to my cologne? What if Ryota takes her away?" Daisuke started.

"Blah. Blah. Blah. Do you hear yourself? Just be yourself and I'm sure she'll swoon. Well, maybe not swoon," Reese teased.

"Fine. I need a drink. Maybe a bottle of vodka would calm my nerves," Daisuke seriously said.

"Promise me you wouldn't drink. I doubt Karin would appreciate a drunk."

The song ended and Daisuke's nerves were slightly pacified. Reese and Daisuke walked towards Hajime and Andy. Hajime downed a shot of vodka and his face cringed in disgust. Andy handed him another and Hajime finished it off with confidence.

"Andy, what are you doing to Hajime?" Reese spat.

"The poor guy looked like he was going to throw up. I thought a little bit of booze would loosen it up," Andy stated.

"I just finished telling Daisuke how that was a bad idea."

"I think it worked. I can't really think straight. This is nice," Hajime calmly told them.

"How many shots did you take?" Reese asked.

"Uh, three, no four. Definitely six," Hajime told her.

"Andrew!" Reese scolded with eyes that dared him to try her. "Go get him some water, you dumbass!"

Andy scurried off in his purple tuxedo. Reese had put the fear of God in him. Andy was a big wimp.

Reese grabbed a quiche from one of the waiters and shoved it in Hajime's mouth. He chewed slowly and swallowed.

"You need to eat."

Andy hustled back and handed the water to Hajime. Hajime smiled and gulped it down. Andy awkwardly smiled at Reese while Hajime drank the water. He choked a little but kept going.

"My tummy is all swashy," Hajime told them. It would be a while until he sobered up.

"Andy, I think you should be in charge of Hajime," Daisuke told him.

"You got it, Brofessor."

Reese's eyebrow twitched and she growled lowly. "I swear to God, Andy, if you let him do anything dumb, I'll kill you."

"Don't worry, yikes. I'll get him all ready for wooing Yuzu," Andy waved off as he dragged Hajime away.

Daisuke started to tap his foot. Where was she? The Kurosaki family RSVP'd, so where were they?

"Daisuke Nakatani," said a cool voice.

Daisuke turned around to see a tan man with white hair wearing a black tuxedo with a white mask. Next to him was a pleasant woman wearing a red gown and feathered mask. They had a suffocating feeling about them. He felt worried that they were monsters or something. It was a similar feeling he felt when he goes by Ichigo and Rukia.

"Oh, hello."

"I'm Toshiro Hitsugaya," he told Daisuke. Hitsugaya wrapped an arm around the woman next to him. "This is my wife, Momo."

Daisuke had heard of them. They were executives at Soul Inc., his rival company. They were quite famous in the business community. Daisuke hated the fact that his father invited people from rival companies. It only created awkward conversations.

"Nice to meet you. Are you enjoying the ball?" Daisuke asked.

"Oh, it's just wonderful," Momo gushed.

"My father worked hard on planning this. It was all hands on deck for the past few days," Daisuke joked.

"We just wanted to meet Shigeo's youngest son. I've met all of his son's except you. I don't understand why he's hiding you," Hitsugaya commented.

Daisuke nervously laughed. "I wish I knew."

Daisuke took a moment to look at the pair. They looked like war veterans. It was weird. Daisuke knew there was something more to the pair. Their eyes gave them away.

"Now, if you'll excuse us, we were on your way to visit with Ichigo and Rukia Kurosaki," Momo told him. "It was a pleasure to meet you."

That meant that Karin and Haru were finally here. Daisuke looked around for Reese. Did she know that it was time to start her mission? What about Hajime and Andy? Daisuke really hoped that Hajime sobered up enough to act normal.

Daisuke found that fretting over Karin was going to stress him out. He strolled towards the bar to see if anyone he knew was over there. Reese was sitting, talking with some man. Daisuke roamed near them. Reese saw him and winked, indicating that Haru was trapped in a conversation.

Daisuke wandered. He thought that wandering would be the best way to find Karin. She couldn't have made it far from the stairway. As he walked, he turned his head to every direction. Daisuke weaved through the wealthy people in search of her. A sturdy body knocked into his.

"Oh, sorry about… that…" he trailed.

The body belonged to a gorgeous lady with dazzling gray eyes. She wore a black mask with sparkly swirls and rhinestones evenly spread around swirls. Her dress was sinful. It was black with a sparkly sweetheart neckline. The bottom of the dress flowed down her body like running ink. Her black hair was put in a curly updo. Daisuke couldn't find the words to address the angel. A feverish heat pulsed through his body and he wanted to melt.

"Oh… Sorry… Daisuke."

"Karin?" Daisuke slowly drew out.

"Yes?" Karin said in an annoyed tone.

Daisuke couldn't pick his jaw up. Just looking at her caused the tips of his ears to turn red. When he was able to close his mouth, all of his nervousness came back.

"You look beautiful. No! Gorgeous! Beautiful and gorgeous! Well… they kind of mean the same thing. How about lovely? No, it has to gorgeous. You are absolutely gorgeous," Daisuke stammered out.

Karin blushed like crazy. Her mouth was slightly open and her eyes glanced away from his.

"Uh, thanks. You look pretty handsome too," Karin quietly said.

"Gee, I told you he would like it," Yuzu teased from behind her. The scene in front of her was quite amusing.

Karin snapped her head at Yuzu with a threatening glare. The blushes only grew. Yuzu's smile became more sly during the silence.

Yuzu wore a light pink gown with a princess-like skirt. It wasn't overly big and poofy, but it had volume it. Her short hair was braided at the side with a light pink ribbon in the braid. Her mask was simple. It was light pink with white stitching to outline it and a fabric rose was put on the side of the mask. It was very Yuzu.

Yuzu giggled and walked away with a sweet wave. She left them with their silence.

"Where's Haru?" Daisuke asked.

"I have no idea. That jerk probably ditched me for some food," Karin said with a normal tone.

"I mean, the food's pretty good. Are you hungry?"

"Oh my God, yes! I'm starving," Karin whined.

Karin grabbed three chicken skewers from a waiter and wolfed them down. Daisuke watched playfully as she wasted no time eating. Daisuke still couldn't believe that Karin was actually staying with him instead of looking for Haru.

"Do you want to dance?" Daisuke boldly asked.

Karin looked at him with a different look other than annoyance. Karin put the sticks on a waiter's tray and smiled.

"Huh, I'm not sure what's going on, but I have the urge to say yes. Well, let's go twinkle toes," Karin teased as she started to walk towards the dance floor.

Once there, Daisuke grabbed her hand and placed a hand on the small of her back. Daisuke gulped, waiting to see if Karin would smack him. Karin slowly returned the grip on his hand and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"You know how to waltz, right?" Daisuke asked.

"Why would I agree if I didn't know how to waltz? Isn't that the only type of music they've been playing?"

"Just checking," Daisuke told her as he started to lead.

Daisuke enjoyed dancing with her. Her hand was much softer than he remembered. Everything was going like planned. If anything, it was actually going better than he expected. Daisuke thought Karin would slap him at least once by now.

"So… Where'd you learn to dance?" Karin asked.

"My mom was a professional dancer, so my sister and I took lessons. Plus, I've been to several galas in my life. What about you?"

"You're not the only one who's been to galas. Ichigo and Rukia work for Soul Inc. I learned to dance for the grand total of two galas I've been to."

"You're beautiful," Daisuke blurted.

"Daisuke… That's been the third time you've said that."

"I'll keep saying it if I have to. Karin, you're beautiful."

Karin looked confused and nervous. Her eyes move back and forth between Daisuke's smile and his pocket square. The corners of her mouth curved into a smile. She lifted her head up and actually smiled.

"Thanks, Daisuke. You're too nice. Haru should learn a few lessons from you."

Right. Haru was still on her mind. That actually didn't bother him. After all, he was the one with Karin in his arms at that moment.

Daisuke felt guilty about the fact that Reese was stuck with Haru. Reese was probably having the time of her life, actually. She would probably force him to do something in the future, but he'd rather not think about it now.

* * *

Hajime stared at Yuzu from afar. She was talking to some cool men with fancy suits that they probably bought themselves. Daisuke bought Hajime's suit for him. It was pathetic. Hajime was a meager baker.

"Confidence. Go talk to her, Bud." Andy punched Hajime on the shoulder.

"No way. I couldn't possibly. Plus, I don't want to interrupt her conversation with those men. They look important."

Andy howled in laughter, "Yeah, but who cares. Go talk to her."

"Andy… I don't know…"

Andy put both on his hands on Hajime's back and shoved him forward. It was more like he was forcing Hajime to walk towards Yuzu. Andy steered Hajime passed all the wealthy politicians and business people. Once they were close to Yuzu, Andy gave one last push and hid away.

The three men and Yuzu turned to look a Hajime. Hajime looked like a deer in headlights. He couldn't believe that it was actually happening.

"Hajime? I didn't know you were invited. It's great to see you," Yuzu said with a bright voice. Her usual smile was bright as ever.

"We were invited because our bakery is now a patron of RNT," Hajime told her.

Yuzu was much too adorable for her own good. Those big, soft brown eyes kindly glanced at Hajime. The men looked angry that Hajime came by and stole Yuzu's attention from them.

"Oh, I remember hearing about you." said one of the men. "You're the baker. That's rich. A baker at a masquerade ball. Now, I've seen everything."

"What do you mean? I was invited just like all of you," Hajime responded nervously.

"Well, it's weird because you're poor. Actually, I hear you're dirt poor. I could buy everything you own if I wanted to, including that lame suit of yours," said another.

"I don't think it's lame," Hajime responded.

"You don't belong here," the last one spat.

"Enough!" Yuzu defended. "You are you to talk down to him like that. Hajime works harder than all of you combined. Come on, Hajime. Let's go."

Yuzu grabbed Hajime by the elbow and stormed away from the men. Hajime was so confused by the situation. Hajime didn't resist the small woman pulling him. He had never seen Yuzu so worked up.

"I'm sorry, they were mean to you," Yuzu said as she turned to face him.

"No! It wasn't your fault. They're right…"

"Hajime… You belong here. Don't let those guys ruin your mood." Yuzu leaned in and whispered, "By the way, I think your suit is quite dapper."

Hajime jumped away when the heat rushed to his face. God, being next to Yuzu for another second would give him a heart attack. Hajime started to back up, but Yuzu grabbed his jacket to stop him.

"Hajime?"

"S-Sorry, it's just… I, uh, have… liked… y-"

Hajime stopped when he saw the way Yuzu was looking at him. She was still gripping Hajime's arm. Her eyes looked at him, dare he think it, with affection. Hajime bravely glanced at Yuzu's sweet lips. Yuzu gasped breathlessly and let go quickly.

"My bad…" Yuzu whispered.

"I'm in love with you," Hajime suddenly admitted.

Yuzu eyes widened. "What?"

The two turned bright red. Hajime automatically felt regret. Yuzu wasn't taking it like he was counting on. Well, he did drop a bomb on her. He could tell that she didn't know what to say. This was bad. His confidence was slipping by the moment.

"When did you realize?" Yuzu said with more composure than he expected.

"I liked you in highschool, but I realized when you were in college"

"That long, huh?"

"You and I didn't really talk in highschool, but I thought you were really cute. I didn't forget you when you went to Tokyo for college. I remember the moment I fell in love with you. You had come home for break and you stopped by the bakery. Granny was sick and I had to take care of the bakery by myself. The bakery was mobbed and I couldn't keep up with the customers. You stepped out of line and helped me."

"I remember that…"

Yuzu kept her eyes to the ground. Hajime looked at her with a melancholy smile. She didn't feel the same. It was apparent.

"I'm sorry…" she muttered.

Hajime placed his hand on her shoulder. "I just wanted you to know. It's fine, really. Please, don't worry about it."

Hajime walked back towards Andy. He couldn't bare to stand there after he did that. What did he expect? It wasn't like he had done anything to get her attention. He was just a scaredy-cat guy. He didn't even go to college.

Hajime had worked at the bakery ever since he was eight. Those men were right, he was dirt poor. There were no Christmases. There were no birthday parties. All he had was his Granny. He was an orphan, a baby left on the steps of the bakery one night.

"How'd it go, Champ?" Andy asked.

"Give me something that will numb my face."

* * *

"How do you have so much energy?" Karin asked with a mocking tone.

Daisuke chuckled, "If I stop, then you might run away from me."

They had been dancing for a long time. Truthfully, Daisuke's feet were aching, but this wasn't the worst thing in the world. Karin was surprisingly a great dancer. She was almost as good as Reese.

"If you don't mind, I'd like to get a drink," Karin told him.

"Say no more. I'll get you whatever you want."

"What a gentleman," Karin said in a sarcastic tone. "I'm feeling champagne."

They stepped off the dancefloor, and Daisuke rushed off to get champagne. Karin stood patiently as Yuzu tapped her on the shoulder. Yuzu looked puzzled and agitated.

"Yuzu, what's up?" Karin asked in a concerned tone for her sister.

"Something unexpected just happened and I feel really bad about it."

"Yuzu, you're being weird."

"Karin is that you?!" called a familiar voice.

Karin turned to see a showstopper. Karin knew exactly who it was. It was Nia Anderson in a flashy red gown. Karin had never seen another like her before. Nia liked like a prima donna before her big show. Glitter and feathers graced her gorgeous dress.

"Nia, I didn't expect to see you."

"Karin, darling, you look fantastic! Who is that lovely lady next to you?"

"This is my twin sister, Yuzu."

"Nice to meet you, sweetheart. My name's Nia."

Yuzu plainly shook Nia's manicured hand. Yuzu could tell she lived a lavish life. If the dress didn't prove it, then the rings would.

"Not to be rude, but what brings you here?" Karin asked.

"Oh, that's a fair question. I was married to Shigeo Nakatani once. As an ex-wife, I get perks. I try to stay away as much as possible, but my son is with Shigeo."

"Would your son be… Daisuke?" Karin bravely asked as the pieces came together.

"You know him?"

"I guess you could say that…"

"My Daisuke sure is a troublemaker. I hope he didn't cause you any problems. He's a good guy. I can set you up," Nia poked with a cheeky smile.

"That won't be necessary," Karin said with both of her hands up.

"I'm afraid Karin's already peaked his interest," Yuzu teased.

Nia's face lit up and she grabbed both of Karin's hands. "That's wonderful! Daisuke has good taste."

Daisuke strolled up with two champagnes and handed one to Karin. Daisuke's debonaire smile was not as annoying as she remembered. She hated the fact that he weaseled himself away from her spite.

"What were you saying about me?" Daisuke asked.

"That you have good taste in woman," Nia told him.

Daisuke grabbed Karin and pulled her closer. "I do, don't I?"

"Are you dating?"

"No!" Karin frantically shouted while pulling herself away from Daisuke. "I'm not his girlfriend. In fact, I have someone already. I should go find him. It's been fun!"

Karin started to walk away. Daisuke turned to smile at the two. "Excuse me, I should follow her. She likes to play hard to get."

Daisuke slowly stalked Karin as she weaved around the people. She must have noticed that he was following her because her pace quickened and she walked towards a less populated area. She turned curved around and scowled at him.

"Daisuke, stop embarrassing me," Karin spat.

"Sorry, but I can't do that."

Karin challenged him and stormed up to his face. Her eyes were as fiery as ever. "And why is that, Hotshot?"

Daisuke gave her a cocky smile and got even closer than possible. "Do you really want to know?"

"Yes."

Daisuke's sense was thrown out the window. This could be his only chance, so he should do it now. She was going to kill him. Daisuke leaned in quickly. His heart was flipping and he hadn't done it yet. He reached her lips in a hard embrace that tasted like champagne.

Karin dropped the champagne glass. The dainty glass shattered near their feet. That was his cue to stop, but this feeling was too sensational. Karin was letting him kiss her, it was a dream come true. Karin's hand came up to brush Daisuke's rough jawline.

Then there was the shove. Karin looked shellshocked. A vibrant blush graced her cheeks. She didn't seem to care about the champagne pooling around her heels. They just looked at each other. Karin was more shocked that he had the guts to kiss her. A heat pulsed at her core, it felt weird.

"I do it 'cause you're just too damn adorable when you're flustered," Daisuke breathed out.

Daisuke's nerves got to him and he walked away. His red-faced smirk fell as he started to feel like he wanted to throw up. He kissed her. He actually did it.

That nausea disappeared and adrenaline replaced it. He felt like he was on top of the world. He saw Haru roam pass him to find Karin. Ha, too late.

The burning fever inside of him was addicting. It was like a taste of heaven. Who knew that she would be the death of him? Karin completely exceeded Daisuke's expectations. It was like he was high on some drug. A goofy grin slowly formed on his face. A sizzle inside of his heart was stronger than ever. He was on fire. What a lovely way to burn.

* * *

Hey-o

Yay! I was so excited for this. Thank you to all the people who encouraged me with their comments. You know who you are. I'm glad I have some awesome people encouraging me.

Tell me what you think of this chapter with a review or message me. Rock on!

Peace (づⱺωⱺ)づ


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach

* * *

Chapter 10

"Karin~, it's been two days since the ball. Are you going to tell me what got you so flustered?" Yuzu poked.

"Only when you tell me what do you so flustered," Karin responded in a plain tone as she put files in order.

The sisters decided that the strange occurrences during the ball were not to be mentioned. Karin didn't want to talk about it because she was afraid of the teasing. Yuzu didn't want to talk about it because it truly made her sad to think about it.

The girls were both greatly affected. Karin claimed that she was sick. She actually looked quite sickly in a way. Yuzu got nauseous every time bread or the Kibe family were mentioned. Her usual cute face would twist and turn in a state of agony.

"F-Fine."

"Fine? That was easier than expected."

Karin turned to look at her with a silly smile, but that smile faded when she saw how green her sister turned. If it wasn't for the fact that they were working, Karin would have caused a commotion to help her sister. Karin didn't think that her dad would appreciate aggressive yelling coming from her.

"Hajime told me something that's kind of embarrassing."

"What? He has a secret collection of dolls."

"No! Hajime's not weird like that!"

"Then spit it out, sis. I can tell that it's killing you from the inside."

Yuzu twiddled her thumbs and tapped her foot. "Uh… Well… Hajime kind of told me that he loves me… Kind of…"

Karin blinked a few times. "Shocker."

"Karin!"

"Sorry, but I saw that coming. Why is this so weird for you? Lots of guys have confessed to you in the past. You were popular with the guys in school."

Karin was right. Why was Hajime different? Different was a strong word. It was bizarre. Yuzu noticed his affection towards her, but she thought it was more fraternal.

"It's Hajime. He's too sweet. I can't see him like that."

"Yuzu… You're being ridiculous. Hajime's perfect for you," Karin lectured.

"Like Daisuke is for you."

"We're talking about you not me. What did you say to him?"

"I just kind of said sorry. I don't really feel the same. He seemed to take it well, though. He was very composed."

Karin chuckled. "You should give bread boy a chance. All those other guys were mediocre. Hajime is a kind soul. At least give him one chance."

"Don't talk to me about giving chances. The only reason you gave Daisuke a chance was because Ichigo forced you."

Karin chose not to respond to Yuzu's brutally honest comment. If she acknowledged the comment, that would give the idea that she wanted to talk about Daisuke. Yuzu would probably screech if she found out.

"My bad," Karin defended. "We should probably go pick up Kaito and Asuka. I think fresh air would be nice."

* * *

"First, I drew a picture of Chappy. Then, I wrote the ABCs a lot. Oh, I counted to one hundred today!" Asuka proudly told them.

"One hundred? That's amazing!" Karin gushed.

"Oh yeah?" Kaito challenged. His taller figure walked towards Asuka. "I can count to one thousand."

Asuka gave a naughty smile and decided to pester her much calmer brother. Kaito had a cool demeanor like Rukia and was rather placid, but is spunky little sister knew how to press his buttons.

"No, you can't~."

"Yes, I can."

"No~."

"Yes."

"No~."

"Yes~."

"No~."

"Yes!"

"No."

Yes, I can! See, watch! 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13…" Kaito started frantically proved.

While Kaito counted in a frenzy, Asuka hummed "no, you can't" over and over. Yuzu and Karin were quite familiar with this situation. Those two were a bundle of energy. When Yukiko and Kane were in town, those four were inseparable. Asuka usually tried to mess with Kane, but his mellow temper made it difficult for her. Yukiko and Kaito were super close as well. Yuzu wanted to set them up when they were older.

"1000!" Kaito shouted triumphantly.

"No way! Uh-Uh! That's not it!" Asuka fought back.

"How do you know? You only can count to one hundred, Asuka."

"Relax, you guys," Yuzu told them in a sweet tone. That honey-like tone could stop any fight. Asuka and Kaito's fight started to sizzle away.

Karin wished she had that secret art: the art of mediation. Karin didn't have a single maternal bone in her body. At least, that's what she thinks. She's pretty good with her niece and nephew. Karin likes to call herself the "cool aunt".

"Excellent work, Yuzu. You should teach classes. That sugar-sweet way you talk is killer," Karin praised with a thumbs up.

"Auntie Karin~" Asuka laughed as she grabbed Karin's hand.

Asuka skipped and hummed next to Karin. Kaito walked next to Yuzu with his and Asuka's bags draped over his shoulder. The poor guy was too nice for his own good. Asuka would surely abuse that as they got older.

The tantalizing smell of bread started to waft through the air. A devious smile formed on Asuka's face and she tried to truck forward. It was all in vain because Karin's pace didn't change a bit. Asuka underestimated Karin's strength. It was an amusing to Karin. Asuka was definitely spoiled rotten.

"Cupcakes! Cupcakes! Let's get cupcakes!" Asuka sang.

"Yeah! We worked really hard today. We should get some of Granny Kibe's famous cupcakes as a reward," Kaito exclaimed.

Yuzu stiffened when she realized where they were. She smelled the sweets, but she was hoping that they had already passed Kibe Bakery.

"It's up to Auntie Yuzu," Karin said with a wicked smile.

Yuzu gulped. Karin was truly evil. Putting the weight on Yuzu's shoulders was nefarious. Yuzu couldn't back out that this point. Asuka and Kaito were positive that they wanted cupcakes, so Yuzu would be the villain if she said no. It was a lose-lose situation for her.

"Y-Yeah, let's go."

The bakery was empty. No one came to their aid even when the little bell rang. Kaito and Asuka ran towards the display cases to look at the ornate designs on the cakes and pastries.

"Hello?" Karin called.

A crash could be heard from the back room. Hajime rushed towards them with a tray of freshly decorated cupcakes.

"Sorry, I was finishing this up," Hajime gasped out.

He looked terrible. He was covered in flour and colorful frosting. His hair looked disheveled and dark bags were visible as ever. Hajime looked tired as if he hadn't slept in a while. He didn't even seem bothered by the fact that the girl who rejected him was right in front of him.

Yuzu, on the other hand, was visibly shaking. A blush stained her face. Her eyes were glued to Hajime's tired figure.

"Hi, Jime!" Asuka called.

He slowly turned his head and smiled. "Hey, what's up?"

"Is Granny Kibe here?" Kaito asked.

Hajime went quiet for a moment. He rubbed his eyes and crouched down to them. "Granny had to go to the hospital. She won't be here today."

"Hajime, we came for some famous cupcakes," Karin told him to change the subject.

"Jime, you make the best cupcakes," Asuka praised.

He looked at Yuzu and then back to Asuka with a smile. "T-Thanks. You're too kind. You know what? Cupcakes are on the house."

Asuka gasped and grabbed and cupcake that he offered. Kaito grabbed one too. Hajime got up and walked towards the sisters. The two grabbed a cupcake.

"Hajime, you don't need to do this," Yuzu told him to Karin's surprise.

"Please, I want to," he responded.

Yuzu hectically searched her purse and pulled out money. She awkwardly put it in Hajime's apron pocket.

"Take the money."

Hajime played with the strand of hair in between his eyes. He took the money from his pocket and sighed. He reached for Yuzu's hand and gripped it. Yuzu's face twisted in a panic she she stuttered out things Karin couldn't understand. Hajime put the money in her hand and walked away.

"Thanks for coming by!" he hollered as he disappeared to the back.

Karin took a bite of the cupcake and chuckled. "Jeez, Yuzu, composure is not your strong suit."

Once they were out of the bakery, Yuzu's awkward aura faded. Karin chuckled to see her sister fret. Yuzu was just too cute.

"There's something up with him," Yuzu said with a grievous face.

Asuka and Kaito were happily munching on the cupcakes and weren't listening to Yuzu's comments.

"Just because he didn't blush at the sight of you doesn't mean that something's wrong," Karin teased.

"That's not what I meant. Hajime looked awful. With Granny Kibe not around, Hajime has to do everything himself. It's too much work for one man."

"Tell him that."

"No, I could never."

"Do you want me to tell him?"

"No!"

"There's no winning with you, huh?"

As Karin and Yuzu bickered in their own way, a child skipped out from the corner and waved. It was a sweet-looking boy that could only be four years old. Karin wondered where his parents were. She waved back at the boy.

"Karin, who are you waving at?" Yuzu asked with a puzzled expression.

Karin quickly turned her head back to the boy only to see that he had disappeared. "No one. I must be going crazy."

"It was a spirit!" Kaito exclaimed.

"What? No fair! I wanted to see the spirit," Asuka grumbled to herself.

"Spirits aren't real, Kaito," Karin uncharacteristically scolded.

"Yeah, they are. Auntie Karin, I know you see them too," Kaito responded.

Karin hated when she saw spirits. It was disturbing. She didn't want to know who was dead. It's not real. You can't fear something that isn't real. Karin could have lived her whole live without knowing that another little boy was dead. She couldn't imagine what stories went with spirits. Karin wouldn't want to know.

"Auntie Yuzu, do you see spirits?" Asuka asked.

Both of the kids could see spirits. Kaito, at least, understood the meaning and the protocol behind spirits. Asuka simply looked at them with childlike wonder. She would understand one day.

"Nope."

It was true. Yuzu couldn't see spirits. That was another thing that made Karin jealous of Yuzu.

* * *

"Welcome! Wait… I think I remember you," Isshin shouted.

Karin and Yuzu had returned with the kids an hour ago. Karin simply sat at a stool with shock on her face. She hoped that she would never have to see him again after the way he treated Daisuke. Yuzu leaned on the counter next to Karin with the same shocked face.

"I hope you remember me. I'm an important guy," the suave man answered.

"So, what do you and your… uh… friend need?" Isshin politely asked.

"Can you find out if she's really pregnant? She got one of those tests you can buy at the store, but I don't trust those."

"Sure. Names?"

Karin looked at the woman next to the human equivalent of trash. She was gorgeous. It was like she was a glass rose. Karin felt that if anyone touched her, she would shatter. The long black hair down her back seemed silky smooth. Her pale skin was the same color as a swan's feathers. What was most striking about her were those eyes. They were green like a tree python. Karin could almost feel the bite.

"Aimi Fukuda and Ryota Nakatani."

Karin would spit on him if she could, but she decided to glare from a distance. He must have felt the searing heat because he glanced over. Aimi followed Isshin into an office, but Ryota stayed back.

He lazily strolled towards Karin and Yuzu as if he wanted to give the impression that he was harmless. Those tattoos grossed Karin out for some reason.

"I remember you two," Ryota called. He stood in front of Karin and grinned. "I remember you more."

"Is that so?" Karin ground out.

"Yeah." He said with an uninterested tone. "My brother has a crush on you. I saw him making googly eyes at you. It's kind of cute, but warthogs are kind of cute too. I'm sure a warthog has more charm than my brother."

"Daisuke has more charm than you," Karin replied.

"Eh, I know you think that. I saw you guys smooching at the masquerade."

Karin blushed in panic. She didn't dare look at Yuzu. "I would hardly call it smooching."

"Then what was it?"

"It was… uh…"

"Don't finish because it's painful to watch. I kind of see why my brother likes you so much. I understand. You're pretty hot actually. Don't scowl at me because it only makes you sexier," Ryota smoothly teased.

He learned quickly that Karin was not a fan of his comments. A hard slap across the face stopped his train of thought.

"Feisty…" Ryota said in a low voice while rubbing his cheek. "Daisuke knows how to pick them. Girls with no fight are boring, and I can tell you've got a lot of fight. Girls with more fight are better lovers. Daisuke is a lucky man."

"You're disgusting."

"And you're getting more attractive by the second," Ryota said in a growl. His smile getting wider as Karin's fists clenched.

"Why are you bothering her?" Yuzu finally spoke up.

Ryota stopped pursuing Karin and turned his attention to Yuzu. Yuzu's fake brave face hardly held it's ground as those lustful eyes turned to her.

"You… are a cutie. I like it. You guys make a great team. One's sexy, and one's cute. Oh, I like it a lot. My god, you are cute." Ryota reached and played with Yuzu's hair. "Do you have a boyfriend? If not, let's spend a night together. I love the innocent type. You can learn some stuff to please that baker friend of yours."

Karin pushed him away from Yuzu with two hands. "Enough! Don't you dare touch my sister again!"

"You know, girls in a doctor's coat are hot."

"Do you ever think about how inappropriate you are?" Karin spat. "I have no idea how Daisuke puts up with you."

"Same goes for you. Don't you usually give him the cold shoulder? You're pretty special if he invited you to watch him play jazz."

"Oh, yeah?"

"Yeah. Daisuke's little jazz hobby is a secret. If Pops found out, he would probably toss his trumpet out the top floor of the building. Then, he'd call the orchestra and force them to kick him out. Daisuke's trumpet days would be over. If he let you see him play, then he must trust you."

That all soaked in. Karin was done with Ryota's mind games. Daisuke played out in the open for many people to see.

"I've had it with you," Karin said in a dangerous voice.

"That's what Daisuke's going to say in another few weeks or so if you don't start acting now. He has a lot of patience. He could be a saint, but everyone has a limit. He won't play your games for much longer, sweet cheeks."

"You're wrong."

Ryota turned to Yuzu. "Yuzu, honey, who would you trust? Daisuke's actual blood-relative who has lived with Daisuke for many years or some chick who hasn't really given the guy a second look?"

"Uh, do I need to answer?" Yuzu softly asked.

"Aw, baby, that was a rhetorical question. That means I don't need an answer because the answer is clear. I was making a point," he cooed.

"You're an asshole," Karin argued.

"It seems that you can only insult when you have no argument. That's so tsundere of you. I don't really think you're a tsundere, but damn girl. You only spit fire instead of facing facts. Stop reading so many mangas."

"I don't. That's just how I am when I hate someone."

Isshin and Aimi stepped out of the room before Karin could take a crowbar to his head. Yuzu was almost cowering away from the action.

"Sir, Aimi is pregnant."

"Is that so? Huh, I'm going to be a daddy."

Karin felt sick to her stomach when he said that. Him? A father? What was wrong with this world?

Ryota and Aimi left in a haste after all the paperwork. Ryota was going on about some sort of celebration. Isshin knew something had happened, but he was a little scared to ask. Karin looked like she was ready to strangle someone.

"I'm going to get a glass of water," Isshin announced to get away from the situation.

Yuzu and Karin sat by the back of the room and absorbed everything that had just happened. Ryota got some poor girl pregnant. Aimi hadn't say anything the entire time. Was she disappointed? There was no way to know.

"So, you kissed Daisuke," Yuzu teased to clear the air.

"He kissed me!" Karin defended.

"Did you kiss back?"

"Maybe…"

Yuzu almost fainted.

* * *

 **Hello**

 **I finished another chapter. Yikes, we made it to chapter ten. That's crazy.**

 **Don't forget about reviewing, Y'all!**

 **Peace └[ꖘᨎꖘ]┘**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Daisuke waited for his chance to tell off his distasteful brother. He tapped his English-made dress shoes and scowled. Karin had told him everything. She seemed pretty shaken up on the phone. It seemed like a rant.

Ryota had made one more mistake. Messing with Karin was a transgression that could not be forgiven easily. Daisuke couldn't stand Ryota's way of life. Usually, Daisuke wouldn't question the morals of others, but Ryota was different. He liked to toy with others.

Daisuke asked Ryota to meet in his office before the family meeting. Daisuke's office was not on the same floor as Ryota's. Daisuke was actually stationed on the same floor as other workers, making him popular with many people in the company. His office was much smaller than his brothers', but that wasn't a major concern.

It was tasteful. There were no marble walls and lavish aquariums. Only bookcases and scenery paintings adorned his plain walls. The nicest thing in his office was a large teak desk. Teak wood was getting rarer by the second. A small cactus sat in a pot on his desk next to pictures of his family.

Ryota wandered into the office with a lazy whistle. "Your office keeps getting smaller by the days, huh?"

"Ryota, I asked you here for other reasons than for you to insult my office. I feel like you do this every time you step into my office."

"What do you need, Daisuke darling?" Ryota cooed while ruffling Daisuke's hair.

"Karin told me about your conversation yesterday."

"Did she now? I didn't expect her to run to you so fast. She has some fire. Karin slapped the daylights out of me, but I'm used to it."

Daisuke stiffened. Serves him right. Daisuke knew that Karin probably put her whole body into that slap.

"Don't ever bother Karin again," Daisuke said in a low voice. "The same goes for her family. If I hear any more about this from Karin, I'll knock those teeth in."

Ryota shivered. He knew that Daisuke was serious. Ryota saw the muscles clench in Daisuke's forearms. Daisuke was bigger than Ryota. He knew that Daisuke could beat him to a bloody pulp when provoked. It had happened once before when they were younger.

"I'm sure you would,' Ryota said in a voice all too calm. "Consider your sweet Karin safe for now."

"Forever."

"Easy, boy. Take want you can get."

"You are an asshole."

Ryota stifled a laugh. "Relax."

Daisuke stepped towards Ryota and grabbed him by the collar. "Do you want me to expose your secret about Aimi?"

"What are you talking about?" Ryota gritted.

"You got Aimi pregnant, right?"

"That isn't confirmed, but it makes the most sense. Aimi and I have… intertwined many more times than Yukata has with her. Plus, Aimi hasn't done anything with Yutaka it a long while. That makes me the number one candidate."

"You're sickening. Yukata doesn't have any idea, right? He'd actually kill you. No joke."

"Heavens no. I'd be a dead man by now."

"Why? Yutaka is our brother. How could you do this to him?" Daisuke asked while tightening his grip.

"It's not like they were dating or anything. If you think I'm gross, then what is Yutaka? Yutaka has his harem of skanks. Aimi was the crown jewels of his collection. She was different compared to all of this lovely ladies. Quiet and reserved with a hint of a freakish nature, Aimi is a fragile ornament. Yutaka doesn't deserve such a woman."

Daisuke put him down. He knew it. Aimi really was dangerous. She was dangerous enough to get Ryota and Yutaka in her clutches. She hardly said much. Body language is a powerful thing.

"She's got you," Daisuke said quietly.

"Like a venus flytrap."

"I didn't think I'd ever see the day where you would be caught in a woman's web."

"If you tell, I'll tell Pops about your jazzy escapade."

"You wouldn't dare."

"I would so shut your trap. Your music days will be over, little Mozart. You will only listen to music from the crowd."

"I get it." Daisuke forced out. "I won't say anything."

"Good," Ryota stated. "Let's go to the meeting."

Ryota and Daisuke silently walked towards the elevator. Ryota fixed his collar with a huff. Ryota pressed the button inside the elevator and leaned back. The elevator lifted off and pressure started to pop in Daisuke's ears.

The elevator stopped early. The doors opened and Keiji strolled in with a cloud of smoke following him. The suffocating stench became trapped inside the elevator. The cigarette was long gone before he stepped into the elevator, but the smoky scent followed.

"How did you not set off the fire alarm? You're a walking forest fire," Ryota grumbled. "Plus, you reek."

"Shut it, pipsqueak. Didn't you mother teach you manners?" Keiji said in his low voice.

"My mother skipped town once I was born. I'm sure you remember that, Mr. Pipe. I learned my manners from Pops."

"That explains a lot."

"Keiji, how are you doing?" Daisuke asked to break the tension between his brothers.

"I'm doing just fine. What about you?"

"He's just dapper," Ryota intervened. "Why does Pops let you smoke?"

"God, you are so annoying. I'm a big boy. I started smoking when I became an adult. It's not that exciting," Keiji plainly answered.

"What? Pops said I couldn't smoke with you guys."

"It's probably because 'Pops' knows that you're a conniving little twerp."

"You don't know anything about me," Ryota spat.

Daisuke chose to not speak up. Keiji and Ryota get along the least out of the brothers. Keiji simply has no patience for the shaggy-headed guy.

"You spend your nights with women in order to fulfill your hurt male mojo. You keep your hair blonde because it reminds you of a certain picture of your mom. You got tattoos because you want to be cool to boost your fragile self-confidence. You hate Yutaka because he gets everything you don't. You pick on Daisuke because you're jealous. You bother me because you think I'll warm up to you. You tease Takeo because you get pleasure in thinking that you are superior. You cherish 'Pops' because he is the only one who can ruin your entire life," Keiji explained.

Ryota's lips twitched. Keiji was completely right. Keiji stepped all over Ryota's claim for a bluff.

"D-Daisuke, say something," Ryota pleaded.

Daisuke clamped his lips shut. No way. Keiji knew everything about all of his brothers. Daisuke liked Keiji the most because he wasn't afraid to call out any of his brothers. He was gutsy.

"Ah," Keiji sighed while the doors opened. "It looks like we're here."

Keiji walked out with Daisuke behind them. Ryota slowly followed. Ryota must have been shaken to the core.

"Hey-o, Kei," Keiji called out.

The poor guy hid behind a novel. He reminded Daisuke of his eldest brother, nervous as hell.

The room was only missing the three brothers. Shigeo sat solemnly with no emotion on his wrinkled face. A foreign cigar was clenched between his lips. He had probably flew to Cuba himself to pick up his favorite cigars.

"Welcome, we came here today because Yutaka claims he has something to say," Shigeo said with an annoyed tone. Grumpy didn't look nice on their father.

Yutaka cleared his throat and continued with his creepy voice. "Yes, I have news of the greatest importance. Aimi Fukuda is pregnant with my child."

While the other brothers congratulated and mentioned words of pride, Ryota and Daisuke nervously glanced at each other for a split second. There was no way that Yutaka was the father. He must have known that.

"That is quite the scandal," Shigeo finally spoke up.

"Scandal?" Yutaka wavered. "I thought you would be happy to have another grandchild."

"Your child would be illegitimate since you and Aimi aren't married. I have no use for such nonsense. Honestly, you thought I would be happy? This is a disgrace."

"Ah, I'm sorry. What would you wish for me to do?" Yutaka nervously asked.

"Tell her to get an abortion," Shigeo said coldly.

Daisuke's hard face remained unchanged. His father was too brutal for his own good. Such matters could not possibly be decided by the possible grandfather. Ultimately, it was Aimi's decision. Their father had no right.

"I'll tell her right away…"

"No!" Ryota spoke up. "What if she doesn't want to do that?"

"That isn't my concern," Shigeo said while puffing out smoke.

"It will be when lawyers get involved. Aimi doesn't deserve this treatment from anyone here. Abortion is out of the question."

So, Ryota really did want the child. It came as a surprise to Daisuke. Ryota usually doesn't care about women's feelings and needs.

"Ryota, what is going on here? You know we can't accept an illegitimate child into our family. It isn't right," Shigeo grumbled.

"It doesn't have to be illegitimate. We all know that Yutaka isn't planning on marrying Aimi, so let me marry her. We could pretend the child is mine. Now, there won't be a problem," Ryota said right away.

Everyone was in shock, even Takeo. "What's going on in your head, Ryota?" Keiji asked with actual wonder.

"Who said that I don't intend to marry her?" Yutaka said in his usual voice.

Daisuke could see the subtle hate in Ryota's eyes. Daisuke knew that Ryota and Yutaka hated each other, but the look in Ryota's eyes was almost ferocious and murderous. Ryota didn't have the guts to do anything about it, so Daisuke didn't think that anyone was in any danger.

"Is that what you wish?" Shigeo asked.

"Yes, I love her deeply. I want Aimi in my life forever," Yutaka said stoically.

Ryota's bloodlust was growing to a point to where Takeo grew green with sickness. It was a nervous feeling for all to watch the twisting pains of Ryota's mind become reality. A murderous glare in his eyes was directed towards Yukata.

"Lies," Ryota said simply.

"How dare you," Yutaka said with hatred.

"No. How dare _you_. You think you're hot shit. Well, you're wrong. I love Aimi too."

So this was what made Aimi dangerous. She had the capability to put a spell on any man who became involved with her. Ryota, a proud man who never wanted to be tied down by a woman, was now willing to fight for "possession" of her.

"You've become as mad as a hatter, Ryota," Keiji nervously joked to break the tension.

Shigeo stood from his seat and towered over Ryota. "You insolent boy. I should disown you this second."

Seeing that he had said too much, Ryota began to lose it. Sweat formed over his brow. His mouth was dry and hot. This was not what he wanted. The attention should be focused on someone else for a change.

"Daisuke has been playing jazz behind your back. He plays for the Symphony Orchestra too. If you think I'm bad, just know that Daisuke has deliberately disobeyed you multiple times," Ryota frantically spat out.

Daisuke wanted to die that second. When his father turned to look at him, Daisuke was reminded of the first time that his father had destroyed his trumpet. Daisuke started to back away as he father stepped toward him. He needed to save his trumpet. Daisuke calmly turned and headed towards the elevator. If he could get to his apartment first, then he would be able to save his grandfather's trumpet.

* * *

Daisuke had come to really like the park in Old Karakura. It was peaceful, for the bustling lifestyle of the metropolitan was nowhere to be found. Tall, bare trees blocked the sounds of honking, sirens, and moving people. The brisk air burnt his throat, warning him that winter was near.

"Come on, where is she?" Daisuke nervously said to himself while looking around.

After rushing away from his father, Daisuke had grabbed his trumpet and headed to the park in Old Karakura. This trumpet was too special to be destroyed.

Daisuke hadn't had a moment to be furious as Ryota until now. Ryota was a bastard through and through. Daisuke was now convinced that he had no heart. Ryota only looked out for his own safety.

Daisuke punched the tree next to him as hard as he could. The crack of his knuckles sent a wave of pain through his fist. Nothing was broken, but a nasty bruise would come in the future.

"Daisuke, what do you need?" called his favorite voice from behind him. "I rushed over as fast as I could."

She must have come straight from work because her white coat was the only thing that would protect her from the cold other than the scarf. She looked slightly annoyed, but that wasn't new.

Daisuke shoved the case in Karin's hands. "I need you to take care of my trumpet. It's in trouble."

"What?"

"My dad found out from Ryota about my jazz career. If he finds this, it will be melted for sure. You need to take it."

Karin's eyes softened. "Was this my fault? If it was I am so sorry."

"No!" Daisuke defended. "Ryota is just a shithead."

Karin snorted. "You can say that again. Why did you pick me?"

"Easy, because I trust you."

Karin nervously looked at her shoes and gave Daisuke a soft smile. The real reason was that his mom and Reese weren't picking up the phone. He wanted Karin to feel as special as she was.

Karin lifted her head with a solid glare. She shoved the case in his chest with two hands. She used so much force that Daisuke had to take a step or two back.

"You're being childish," Karin said with no mercy.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. You're being childish."

"Childish?" he repeated for effect. "Please, explain."

"Well, you find yourself in a dilemma, and you run away like a little boy. Be a man and face your father. Maybe, he'll respect you. I hate men that are weak," Karin said with no compassion.

"But…"

"You are becoming more unattractive by the second."

"Wait! Okay! I'll do it!"

"Good. You're evolving," Karin said in a playful tone with a shove to his shoulder.

Daisuke rubbed the back of his neck, "My dad doesn't take kindly to this sort of thing. Last time I tried to tell him off for controlling me, he left me in the slums of Mumbai for a week. That wouldn't be a problem now, but I was ten at the time and really didn't speak the language."

"Your dad left his ten-year-old son in some slums for a week? How did he find you?" Karin gasped in disbelief.

"He didn't. Keiji found me covered in my own blood. I was scrawny when I was younger, so I got beat around a lot."

"It's official. Shigeo Nakatani is an asshole. No wonder you didn't want me to call you Mr. Nakatani."

"I'll talk to him, though. I'll set him straight."

"Damn right!"

"Do you want to take a quick walk?" Daisuke asked with a surprisingly calm tone.

Karin was going to say no, but Ryota's words haunted her. She really didn't want to lose Daisuke as a friend.

"Sure."

They talked about silly things. Things that Daisuke wouldn't dare ask his brothers, and things that no one had asked Karin in awhile. Karin found his presence more soothing than before. She had gotten over the "annoying" part of his personality.

"What's your favorite color? Mine's blue," Daisuke said with a dorky smile while lightly swinging his case.

"Red."

"Oh, red? Do you like roses?"

"Don't get any ideas, you numskull. Favorite animal? I like cats."

"Really?" Daisuke said with surprise. "I have a sweet, little, spotted kitten named Ginger. You should come visit her one time. Oh, and I like cats too."

Karin tried to hide her desire to see the kitten, but Daisuke saw it. "I don't think that's necessary."

"Okay, if you ever want to see her, just tell me."

"Don't worry about it."

"I'm sorry for dragging you away from work like this. It probably isn't very helpful for me to take you away," Daisuke confessed.

"I'm actually on break, so it's fine. Plus, Yuzu is away in the ritzy part of town with Claire. We don't get a lot of business on days like these, anyway."

"I'm sorry about Ryota, again. I yelled at him last time I saw him."

"It's fine, really."

Daisuke stopped walking. Karin turned to face him with a cool look on her face. He looked troubled as if he wanted to say something embarrassing.

"I'm sorry for the masquerade…" he said in a low voice.

"The masquer-" Karin's face turned red once she figured out what he was talking about. "...The kiss…"

Now it was awkward between them. Each of them had different feelings tied with that kiss, but both of them could admit that they wanted to melt. Karin's face burned with the realization of what happened. He kissed her in public. People knew about it. She wanted to melt. Daisuke wanted to melt because that rush it gave him was disgraceful.

"Yeah… I'm really sorry. It was completely inappropriate of me. I am human trash for even thinking about kissing you without your permission. You are allowed to punch me as hard as you want. I am lowly scum compared to Haru," Daisuke said with dignity.

He closed his eyes and waited for the awful pain of her fists. He knew she could send him to the hospital with a well-placed punch. Daisuke held his arms out to expose his chest to her merciless fists of doom.

Then, it came. Daisuke felt the soft thud of her fist on his jaw. He slowly opened his eyes to see her smiling brightly at him. She even started to laugh. It was music to his ears.

"You are so dramatic, Daisuke. If I was given this chance a month ago, maybe, I would have knocked your socks off, but, for some reason, I can't do it now. I guess I just can't hurt a friend," Karin laughed.

Ah, friend zoned…

* * *

 **Hello again,**

 **What's happening, friends? I'm in Missouri for a tournament, so this might be it for the week.**

 **Keep on doing what you are doing!**

 **Peace** **(∩✿ ³✿)⊃━ ﾟ.***


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach

* * *

Chapter 12

The wind picked up with a howl like a wolf. The first crack of lightning made his father look much more ominous than usual. The rolling boom of thunder followed reluctantly with a rumble that found be felt through Daisuke's shoes. That was how powerful the storm was. The rain pounded on the roof and rolled down the back window like tears down a face.

Daisuke would never understand how his father was able to make himself so intimidating. Shigeo stood still like his was made of the marble on his walls. Piercing eyes judged and studied every feature on Daisuke's face.

"Daisuke, I'm glad you came by. We need to discuss your faults as a son of mine," Shigeo said in his dominant voice.

"Yes, we need to discuss our faults."

"Our?"

Daisuke kept his distance. His face was impassive. More emotion would only make his situation worse.

"I'm sorry for running out on the meeting yesterday, sir. My emotions got the better of me. It was wrong for me to hide my secret hobbies. I know that putting my needs before the needs of the family is selfish, insulting, and infantile. Will you forgive me, sir?," Daisuke finished with a smooth voice.

"You ask for forgiveness?"

"That is not all I came here for. You are also at fault, Dad. You have shown no interest in my life or my hobbies. I bet you don't even know my favorite color. I came here to tell you that I refuse to let you take music away from me. I am twenty-four-years-old, Dad. You don't own me. You can't just drop me off and forget about me because I'm a grown man."

Shigeo stood up and walked towards Daisuke with his face unchanging. Shigeo glared up at Daisuke with venom. Daisuke held his ground and glared back. The only thing to break their tension was the thunder outside.

"I am your father. Treat me with respect."

"Respect requires both parties. I'm sick of giving you respect if you won't give me an inch."

"Ah, respect, huh? Let me tell you a story about Keiji," Shigeo started, not moving a centimeter from his son. "Keiji was in your position several years ago. He had a peculiar hobby. He liked to paint, you know, those oil paintings or whatever."

"I don't remember that."

"Good. I told him to stop, and he continued. Since he didn't listen, I set all of his paintings on fire. He confronted me and said the exact same things you did. Eventually, he got over it and took on a new hobby. Now, Keiji is the top salesman in the company. Silly hobbies like music and art don't help in the real world," Shigeo finished in his booming voice.

"How could you do that to your own son?" Daisuke said in disbelief, his eyes failing his hard emotions.

"It was for his own good. Besides, Keiji is happy now."

"Who are you to decide what makes him happy or not?"

"His father and yours. Don't forget that you are my son. I can ruin your entire life in a second if you test me again," Shigeo spat while grabbing his son's collar.

Daisuke narrowed his eyes and clenched his fists. Daisuke didn't understand why he had to be in a family like this one. His father didn't care one bit for his sons. It was truly torture.

"You may be my father by blood, but you've never been a father to me. I've had it with this family," Daisuke exclaimed in a loud voice, his temper finally peaking. "I wish I was never a part of this family!"

Shigeo howled and cackled, gripping his sides. "Without my money, you'd be nothing! You're lucky I'm not like my father. He would have beaten you down and broken your spirit. Out of all my sons, you are the most insane, Daisuke. Takeo seems normal compared to you and your ghost stories. All you are is a delusional waste of a son."

Daisuke didn't respond. His face darkened with a hateful stare. Daisuke wanted to punch his father in the cocky nose, but violence wouldn't solve any of his problems. Daisuke's white knuckles started to ache for release as he clenched even harder.

"It is in your best interest to give up that music dream of yours. I'll make you a deal, actually. I'm being generous since you like music so much. You can continue to play music, and I'll make sure that the Kurosaki family moves into a nice cardboard box after I take everything they own. You can always drop the music and your sweet Karin's family will be safe from me," Shigeo bargained with an evil smile.

Daisuke gasped. Shigeo gave him a knowing smile now that Daisuke proved his theory. Daisuke had no choice, he couldn't bare to let his father destroy that family.

"Don't you dare lay a finger on that family," Daisuke said in a threatening voice.

"So you're willing to stop playing music for the Kurosaki's? I'm surprised. I was hoping I would get the pleasure of taking them down. They are a huge patron of Soul Inc."

"Do you realize what you are doing? All of this is for stopping me. This has blown way out of proportions!"

"Well, I'm serious. I'll have people looking for you at concerts and practices, so don't try to disobey me," Shigeo told him while poking his shoulder with force.

"Shake on it."

"What, you don't trust me?"

"Shake on it!" Daisuke growled with his hand out.

Daisuke took Shigeo's rough hand and shook it tightly. No regrets. Daisuke was willing to do this for the Kurosaki's. They seemed too precious to be turned rotten by his father's evil hand.

"There, are you happy? Your childish interests are saved, but the music is gone. Perhaps you should try baseball again?" Shigeo seriously told his son.

Daisuke couldn't hold back anymore and nailed his father in the jaw. He didn't punch hard enough to break anything, but maybe a gross bruise. Daisuke's hand throbbed from the constant pressure of clenching his fists and then hitting his father's boney jaw.

Daisuke turned and left his father, while Shigeo shrieked in laughter like a madman. It was like he was begging Daisuke to hit him again. As the storm intensified, Daisuke's raging hatred for his father only grew.

* * *

The heavy pitter-patter of rain on her umbrella started to worry Yuzu. She was almost home, she thought. Honestly, Yuzu couldn't tell because the rain made vision difficult. The rain was freezing cold. Even the mist coming from the raindrops gave Yuzu a shiver.

She was out because they had run out of butter. She was planning on making a cake for Kaito because his birthday was coming up. She was trying a new recipe, so she wanted to practice. Yuzu didn't really want to go out in the storm, but she wanted to go during her break.

"Hey there," called a gruff voice as she passed a foreclosed building.

Yuzu turned to see a soaked-to-the-bone man leaning against the brick wall. His expression was unreadable because of the rain. Yuzu knew this was trouble, so she promptly turned and stormed off. That would have worked if another man hadn't blocked her.

"Where do you think you're going?" the brassy toned man teased.

"Excuse me, I'd like to get home," Yuzu said in her most assertive tone.

Yuzu started to pass the man, but he grabbed the frilly umbrella and tossed it on the ground. Yuzu gave a weak glare and picked up the umbrella cautiously. It was all in vain because Yuzu was already uncomfortably wet from the pounding rain.

"We can take you home," said the gruff man while placing a hand on her shoulder. "Cutie."

Yuzu, having enough, stiffened and smacked his hand off her shoulder. The gruff man daintily retreated his hand and gave a low chuckle.

"You should learn some manners," Yuzu growled.

"Manners? Aw… She thinks we're the type of men that have dignity," the brassy man called to his friend while grabbing a hold of Yuzu's wet hair.

She gripped his wrist and tried to break his hold on her hair, but it was no use. Yuzu started to get scared as the other man grabbed her by the waist and pulled her away from the sidewalk. She had heard about them on the news. They liked the harass women on the street. They must have thought that the storm was a perfect cover.

The door next to them swung open wildly. "What do you think you're doing!?" shouted Hajime.

Yuzu took a sigh of relief as the men stopped dragging her away. This wasn't Kibe Bakery, though. How come Hajime just happened to be at the right place at the right time?

"None of your business, beanstalk," the brassy guy mocked.

Hajime boldly took a step forward and ripped their hands off of Yuzu. It hurt her when Hajime jerked their hands off, but that was nothing compared to what could have been. The one guy still gripped Yuzu's hair tightly. Hajime punched the guy quickly in the stomach to make him let go.

Once she was free, she scrambled to pick up the butter that had fallen, but Hajime pushed her away, physically telling her to run home.

"Damn you…" one grumbled.

"You aren't great criminals if a beanstalk like me can easily fend you off," Hajime taunted to keep their attention on him as Yuzu ran. "Seriously, what idiots think that a storm would cover your crimes."

"That's it!" the brass guy shouted once he recovered from the surprise punch.

He grabbed Hajime by the throat and slammed him against the brick. Hajime had no experience in fighting, so he thought it would be best to have them waste time on him. Hajime had called the police once he saw them. Now, it was a matter of keeping them here for a little longer.

The brassy guy pulled back his fist and punched Hajime hard in the face. Hajime felt a crack as the fist nailed him in the nose. Automatically, a burning pain spread to Hajime's nose. It felt warm and wet. It was probably wet because blood started to ooze messily down to his chin and stained his shirt.

Hajime closed his eyes in recoil. He wasn't going to cry, but his eyes watered with the pain. Hajime grit his teeth to keep from crying out, but clamping his mouth made it hard to breathe.

"Ha! Look at that! You gave him a bloody nose already. Just kick his ass already, damn it!" the gruff man shouted in glee.

"In time… I just want to watch his pained face a little longer," the brassy man said in a low voice.

"Sicko," Hajime managed to sputter. He gathered some of the blood in his mouth and spit it at the brassy man.

The brassy man took a step back as he frantically wiped the blood from his face. Hajime kicked his feet out from under him and let the brassy man knock his head into the pavement. The gruff man pulled out a switchblade and stepped towards Hajime.

"You're lucky that my partner is weak. I'm not a pushover like him."

Hajime needed the police to arrive now. That man looked like he wasn't afraid to stab Hajime if he wanted to.

The gruff man threw the blade at Hajime. Hajime was able to dodge the blade coming for his face barely. Those big ears of his had to suffer. It was only a knick, but his right ear started to bleed as the blade passed by. The man charged forward to grab the blade from the wall and slammed Hajime into the wall, effectively knocking the wind from Hajime's chest.

His nose throbbed painfully. The man pulled the knife from the brick and pointed it at Hajime. He pressed the side of the cold blade to Hajime's cheek.

"I not going to kill you, but I'm going to ruff you up a bit."

Hajime groaned as the cold blade drew blood on his cheek. Hajime struggled but the blood loss from his nose gave him a pounding headache. The fuzziness in his head made focusing difficult.

The man heard the sirens and started to run for it. Hajime grabbed him by the wrist and stopped him in his tracks. Hajime felt an uncomfortable crack in his stiff shoulder as the force caused his arm to pull.

"Let go!" the man frantically shouted while beating on Hajime's arm.

Hajime's grip only tightened as the man nervously slammed his free hand. The cold rain was actually helpful in this situation, for his arm became numb. The pain no longer bothered him. The only thing that was bothersome was the cracking of his fingers from the pressure.

His fingers couldn't bear another second as they ripped painfully from the man's wrist. The man took off, leaving his partner behind, but a policeman dashed forward to tackle him down. He struggled, but a gun pressed to his head was able to convince him to stop.

Hajime stumbled back and leaned on the wall, clutching his left arm protectively. His eyes were glued to Yuzu's umbrella which was filled with rainwater. An officer came by and dragged the unconscious man into his vehicle.

"You were the one who called right?" asked an officer with a huge nose and small eyes.

"Yeah," Hajime sputtered, getting the water from his lips. "Those men were attacking a young lady, so I tried to stop them."

"Thank you, sir. Your bravery is greatly appreciated. By the way, let us take you to a hospital. You look terrible."

Hajime grunted as he lifted his body from the wall. "Please, don't worry about me."

"I really think it is smart to go to the hospital. That nose doesn't look so good," the officer begged.

Hajime wobbled and grabbed Yuzu's umbrella and dumped the water out. "I think I'll survive. Plus, I need to return this umbrella to its owner."

* * *

Yuzu was still shivering even though she had changed clothes and was wrapped in a warm blanket. Her family surrounded her with worried looks on their faces. They had already gotten the story from Yuzu. They were all worried, but Ichigo was the most bothered by the information.

"You should have taken lessons from Tatsuki. Even Chad would have taught you a few defensive moves. That's all you need, really," Ichigo mumbled.

Isshin was clinging to Yuzu as if she would disappear if he let go. "Oh, Yuzu, Daddy's so sorry. I should have been with you," he whined.

"Dad," Karin groaned. "I think you're suffocating her."

"Karin, you're so cold!" Isshin cried.

"Ichigo," Rukia said while placing a hand on his shoulder. "We should go look for Hajime."

Asuka slowly stepped towards Rukia, hugging Rukia's leg. Her big violet eyes were slightly glossy. "Mommy, is Auntie Yuzu okay?"

Rukia and Ichigo both smiled softly at their daughter. Rukia placed a hand on Asuka's head and brushed the silky strands with her fingers. "Don't worry, Asuka. She's just fine," Rukia said kindly.

"Yeah," Yuzu croaked. "I'm fine."

"Asuka, why don't we go and play? I'm sure Kaito could use a good scare," Ichigo said while grabbing Asuka's hand, which earned a naughty smile from Asuka as she giggled and dragged Ichigo upstairs.

Yuzu's face remained unchanged. She was worried sick about Hajime. It had been a long while since she felt such an uncontrollable anxiety. It was back when Ichigo was reckless and left home for long periods of time to fight enemies. She was able to hide it much better back then, although Karin had always been the master.

All was quiet until the door slowly opened. A weak Hajime walked in with Yuzu's umbrella lazily placed on his shoulder. His left arm laid limp. His shirt's collar was bloodied from his nose and the cut on his ear. Hajime's hair was flat against his head.

"Hajime, come here right now!" Isshin exclaimed while letting go of Yuzu. "We need to treat you."

"Thank goodness, you're okay," Rukia sighed.

"I just can by to bring back Yuzu's umbrella. Please, don't worry about me. I'm just going to head home and rest," Hajime told them.

Karin walked up to him and dragged him away by his right arm. "Like hell you are. Your nose is definitely broken, so don't be an idiot and pretend like it doesn't hurt. Are you trying to show off in front of my sister?"

Hajime gave no comment. He simply walked over and gave Yuzu her umbrella. They looked at each other for a solid two seconds until Yuzu shifted away.

Hajime started to walk away, but Isshin guarded the door. "No, this is a clinic and it is our job to help you."

"I can't afford it," Hajime said weakly.

"Then, it's free."

"No, I can't accept that."

Isshin chuckled warmly. "Too bad. You don't have a choice."

Hajime's shoulder slumped in defeat as he hobbled towards an open room. Isshin followed him but looked back at Yuzu, asking if she wanted to come. Her blank expression answered him, and Karin decided to help instead.

"So," Rukia drew out. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine."

"Oh, got it. Worried."

"Huh? How'd…"

"I lived with Byakuya after all. It's not like my brother wore his heart on his sleeve. I had to learn how to pick up on things like that. Plus, you know Ichigo. He likes to play tough guy all the time."

Yuzu giggled softly at the last comment. "I should have known better, Rukia."

Rukia poked Yuzu on the cheek. "Don't hide away, okay? It doesn't help to run."

Yuzu understood exactly what Rukia was trying to tell her. Feigning innocence wasn't going to make anything go away.

Yuzu stood up and smiled her usual smile. "Gee, you're full of wisdom."

"Hey, I've been around for a while."

She walked up to the room where they were treating Hajime and stepped right in. Karin had finished up the bandage with ice on his right forearm, a treatment for bone bruises. Isshin and Karin simply looked at each other.

"C-Can I talk to him for a little?" Yuzu tried to say bravely.

"Uh, sure," Karin awkwardly said while standing and leaving the room with her father following close by.

Yuzu stepped closer and sat next to a soaked and shaking Hajime. Hajime didn't even turn to look at her. He only slumped and stared at the ground.

"So, uh, what were you doing at that abandoned property?"

"I was looking because Granny and I aren't making enough money to pay rent at the current place."

Yuzu felt bad for asking. Now, they both looked at the ground, not daring to glance at the other.

"It looks like that break is minor. You won't need realignment," Yuzu said out of the blue.

"Yeah."

"And that cut on your ear, it should only be a small scar."

"Uh-huh."

"That bone bruise is going to be a hassle, but that cut on your cheek should heal just fine."

Yuzu grabbed the unopened band-aid that Karin left out and applied it to Hajime's chilled cheek.

"Thank you. Seriously, you are always there for me, Hajime," Yuzu said softly. "It's my fault you got hurt."

"I wanted to protect you, so it was worth it."

The corners of Yuzu's lips turned slightly at that last comment. She placed one of her warm hands on the other side of Hajime's head. She felt his cheek twitch as she pressed her lips on the skin right above the band-aid.

"D-Does it feel any better?" Yuzu said sheepishly with a slight blush.

"Y-Yeah…"

* * *

 **Hey**

 **I updated once again. So, tell me, what do you think of Shigeo Nakatani? I'm wondering because I hope I am giving the right signals from him.**

 **Also, you might be wondering, "Why is Daisuke losing his mind over the fact that jazz is being taken away?" The answer is that jazz is the only thing that makes Daisuke feel unique since he is currently living a life that is highly oppressive.**

 **Peace** **ᕕ(꘠ヮ꘠)ᕗ**


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach

* * *

Chapter 13

Rukia and Ichigo had found themselves fighting four menos grande. They wanted to devour some poor spirit that had scurried away long ago. Rukia had already taken out one hollow with a bird's mask, and Ichigo slashed right through the smaller hollow with an awkward leg.

The surge of hollows was unexplainable. Even Mayuri Kurotsuchi, the captain of the 12th division, was stumped. It happened shortly after RNT Corporations arrived in Karakura Town.

It became extremely dangerous for the people of the town. It was nearly impossible to keep up with the hollows. All hands had to be on deck, or innocent people would fall to the hollows. Ichigo was even worried for a little.

In retaliation, the Shinigami Research Institute developed new technology that was able to repel hollows from the area. The secret was a chemically enhanced type of reishi. Reishi, the fabric of spiritual bodies, was able to be altered to become repulsive to hollows. It could never work on spiritual bodies like humans and shinigami. After it was proven to work, Soul Inc. was then born. It was so popular that the small company grew quickly.

"Ichigo!" Rukia shouted. "I think now is the perfect time to test out that hypothesis!"

"Now?"

"Any other time won't make sense!" Rukia grumbled.

Dealing with hollows like these were easy for those two. After years of heavy battling and harsh injuries to their bodies, this type of lifestyle was actually kind of relaxing to them. In fact, it had been a few years since Rukia had to use her Bankai.

Ichigo ripped his zanpakuto seamlessly through one of the taller hollows. "Well, now really is the time. You have my permission."

"I wasn't really asking for permission but thanks."

"What?! They why'd you ask?!" Ichigo yelled.

Rukia chuckled and pulled out a GPS. It wasn't just any GPS, for it was an RNT Corporations GPS. Rukia held onto it tight and chucked it about fifteen feet to the left of the last hollow.

The hollow was currently engaging in battle with Ichigo. Once the GPS landed, the hollow completely forgot about Ichigo. It started to step towards the GPS like it was in a trance.

"Hey!" Ichigo shouted at the hollow. "Get back here!"

"Wait! Let's see what it does," Rukia told him while pushing him back.

The hollow bent over and picked up the small machine. It looked at the GPS as if it was the most interesting thing in the world. Rukia and Ichigo watched expectantly. It was already weird enough that the hollow was no longer interested in attacking Ichigo, but now the hollow was entranced with the machine. Then, it ate the GPS whole.

"What the hell?" Ichigo said in shock.

"That it truly important information. I think this is something the Soul Society needs to hear," Rukia said to herself.

"Are we going to take another trip then? I'd like to spar with Renji if I can."

"We certainly can, but I was just planning on calling Momo."

"Oh, yeah, that sounds good," Ichigo said with a deflated tone.

Rukia snorted. "Let's just take out that Hollow, Ichigo."

* * *

Karin nervously tapped her foot outside the door. She held her closed fist towards the door. Her intentions were to knock on the door, but she couldn't get herself to do it. In her other hand, she held a bag with soda in it. Karin thought Daisuke would appreciate it.

Daisuke had invited Karin over after he told her the results of his talk with his father. Karin saw no problem with it since she was free that night.

The hallway was white minus the Brazilian cherry flooring. The hall was plain with no decorations to make it nicer. It wasn't the top floor, but the view from the back window was cool.

Karin finally knocked on the door, and Daisuke almost immediately opened the door. He was wearing a blue hoodie with jeans. Karin had never seen Daisuke wear such casual clothes. It only made sense for him to look casual since it was his home, but Karin was still surprised.

"Uh, hey Karin," Daisuke awkwardly said with a twitching smile, proving that he was nervous.

"Hey," Karin simply replied.

"Oh, come on in!" Daisuke said while opening the door completely.

Like the hallway, the penthouse was primarily white. The flooring was the same too. The first thing that Karin saw was the living room. Modern-looking sofas surrounded a simple wooden table. A large TV was mounted on a stone wall. The furniture was light gray. The wall was the only part of the exterior that didn't lead to the patio. Glass walls surrounded the main room with a view of the city. The kitchen was next to the living room full of fancy appliances that Karin didn't know how to use. A silver stairway led to what probably would be bedrooms.

"I brought some soda," Karin told him.

"Soda?"

"Yeah, soda always makes me feel better after a loss. I figure you could use some cheering up after your meeting."

Daisuke cracked a smile and took the soda bag. That was probably the first genuinely nice thing Karin had done for him. "Thanks, Karin. I'll pour us some glasses. If you'd like, you should check out the view."

"Sure."

Karin was about to walk towards the patio when a little fluffball ran and jumped on the sofa. Karin checked out the sofa and saw a little brown and white kitten.

"Is this Ginger?" Karin gushed. "She's so cute."

"You remember?" Daisuke asked.

"Of course! I love kittens! Can I hold her?"

Ginger turned her tiny head and mewed. Karin felt her insides melt at the cute kitten in front of her.

"Of course but only if you can catch her. Who knew that Karin Kurosaki's weakness was kittens? I would never have pegged you as someone who fell victim to cute things," Daisuke teased from the kitchen.

"I am a girl after all," Karin said in an annoyed tone. Daisuke was taken slightly aback.

She held out her hand to Ginger, who sniffed the hand. Ginger made a soft noise and brushed her head against Karin's hand. Karin slowly picked up the kitten and pet her ears.

Daisuke overfilled one of the cups while he watched the scene. Karin looked absolutely adorable while she fawned over his kitten. He thought Karin was cute before but this was a new level. Karin had her hair up like usual and wore a skirt with a v-neck shirt.

"How old is she?" Karin asked.

"Three months. You know, my family doesn't know I have her," Daisuke said in a devious tone while walking towards them with the drinks.

Karin faked a gasp. "You scoundrel."

Daisuke scratched under Ginger's chin and chuckled. "What can I say? I've got a real nasty streak."

Karin put down Ginger and grabbed the drink from Daisuke's hand. Daisuke wandered behind her as she found her way towards the balcony. Daisuke closed the sliding door behind them, keeping Ginger away from the balcony.

The sky was clear with faded stars. It seemed as if the sky cleared only for Karakura. The moon was shining brightly, a gibbous moon.

"I'm really sorry. Jazz is important to you, so it's not right that your dad took that away from you," Karin out of the blue while leaning on the balcony.

Daisuke kept his eyes on the stars as he said in a soft voice, "You know, my mom was the one who got me into jazz. I was eight when it happened when my mom stole me from dad from a week in New Orleans. It was like a new world."

"A new world?"

"The people, the food,..." Daisuke paused. "... The jazz." Daisuke took a sip of his drink. "It was a run-down shack. I'd never seen anything like that. I was a major brat when I was younger. The first time I heard that trumpet scream, I was hooked. It was like love at first sight."

"I wish that I could have an experience like that. What is it like to have a mom? I-I don't remember," Karin asked.

Daisuke knew that her mother was gone due to never seeing her, but he didn't know the story behind it.

Daisuke finally turned to look at her. Karin had her eyes to the sky too. "Well, I wouldn't be the best source."

"Wait, but you and your mom seem to be so close."

"Heh, seem is the correct word. My mom lived in America before she met my dad. Nia Anderson was a street dancer. My dad originally didn't plan to have me, but things happen. My mom left my dad when I was twelve, but she was never really around before. She had a habit of leaving for long periods of time and then coming back like nothing was wrong. She treated me more like a friend than a son. Mom didn't even tell me about Reese until I was sixteen," Daisuke said bitterly.

"What did your brothers think of this?" Karin asked with confusion.

"I'm not illegitimate because my mom was married to Dad months before I was born, but I might as well be. Both of Dad's previous wives were women of high class, so they automatically treated me like I was scum compared to them. Takeo was always nice about it, and Keiji warmed up to it, but Ryota and Yutaka were relentless."

"Well, those two are lame anyway," Karin told him to cheer him up.

"Eh," he shrugged. "I'm used to it."

"But you shouldn't be. God, that's absolute bullshit," Karin seethed while gripping the glass. "I mean, who cares about your lineage? If they want to despise you, it should be for a better reason than that."

"Karin…"

"Just wait until I see them again."

"I didn't know you cared about me so much," Daisuke said in a sobby tone.

Karin flicked the side of his head. "Don't test your luck, Daisuke."

"Will you tell me about your mom?" Daisuke asked in a murmur. Karin looked at him in shock. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked."

"No, it's fine really. It was a long time ago," Karin said plainly.

Daisuke placed a hand soothingly on Karin's shoulder. She could barely feel it, but it gave her the confidence to continue.

"I was five when she died, so I don't remember much," Karin responded calmly. "My mom was so kind. She was the center of the family. When she would speak to me, her voice was so loving, so motherly. Of course, I can't imagine that voice in my head anymore, but that feeling was incredible."

"Motherly love is incredible," Daisuke added.

"Yuzu looks like Mom, almost a spitting image. Even Asuka looks like her. I look nothing like her."

Karin tapped her finger on the railing and took a sip of her drink. Daisuke's masculine features because tender and compassionate.

"When Mom died, I wasn't helpful around the house like Yuzu was, so I told myself never to cry and never to be a wimp. I can't be a burden."

"You aren't a burden."

"How do you know?"

Daisuke hugged her tight. The side of her cheek pressed to his warm chest. Her arms softly wrapped around his body in a weaker hug. "I just know, so don't let anyone tell you otherwise."

"Daisuke, my glass is slipping from my hand," Karin said in a muffled tone, ignoring the soft ache.

Daisuke jumped away. "Ah, I'm sorry. I'm a little too bold, right? I'm lucky you didn't roundhouse kick me in the face."

They put their drinks on a nearby table to avoid any accidents.

Karin snickered and knocked on Daisuke's head. "Do you have anything in there? I'm not going to hurt you. Somehow, you found a way to make me warm up to you."

"So," he drew out as he trapped Karin between his arms. "You've warmed up to me. Does that mean I have a chance?"

"Easy, Casanova," Karin teased as she stopped him from leaning in with her hand. "Did you forget about Haru?"

"No."

Daisuke wanted to kiss her so bad. It was actually painful. He leaned in slowly which was a surprise considering that Karin wasn't stopping him. Karin looked at him playfully and leaned in, missing his lips.

She wrapped her fingers in his hair and whispered in his ear, "If you keep this up, I'll think you're actually a casanova."

Karin felt Daisuke shiver as her breath tickled his ear. She held on to his hair for much longer than she should have. When she let go, she was shocked to see that his face was completely red. Karin smiled slightly as she contemplated her effect on him. Haru never made such a bashful face. It was cute.

"I want to go to Monte Carlo," Daisuke muttered.

"That was random."

"Sorry, I was just trying to let my mind off of you."

Karin choked on nothing as her mouth got dry and her face burned. "Well, think on."

"I have a question."

"What is it?"

"Do you see spirits?" Daisuke bravely asked.

Karin slightly twitched. "No. Ghosts aren't real."

Daisuke's face fell. "Okay, sorry. I must be the only one. You probably think I'm crazy. That's what my family says."

Karin paused. How could he see spirits if he was only a plain human? He didn't seem to have a lot of spiritual power, so what was it?

She focused her power, closed her eyes, and placed his hand on her cheek. Ichigo had taught her how to sense spiritual power. If he had enough, he could actually be seeing spirits.

She opened her eyes and felt it, that pulsing spiritual energy coming from Daisuke's body. It was amazing, beautiful even. It was warm and familiar. A wave of comfort washed gently over Karin like a small wave at the beach. It was like looking into the sun without burning your eyes, Karin had to force herself to stop sensing.

"Karin?" Daisuke said with a concerned tone. "Are you okay? You look pale."

"What do these spirits look like?"

"Well," Daisuke pondered while placing a hand on his chin. "They look like normal people, but you can step through them. Sometimes, I see large black figures that look like monsters, but I try and ignore them. These people in black usually slice them in half before it gets too scary."

Karin became worried beyond belief. He knew. He had an extremely basic understanding of what was going on. If he continued to live his life obviously, he could get eaten, especially with that marvelous spiritual energy. Karin couldn't bear to let him be in danger like that.

"I need you to listen to me carefully, Daisuke," Karin said in a low voice.

"Okay?"

"No matter how crazy this sounds to you, I need you to believe me."

"I trust you."

Karin smiled slightly at those words. "Well, here it goes. You aren't crazy when you say that you see spirits because there is a whole other world that most people don't see."

"I knew it!"

"But there's more," Karin walked up and grabbed his arms. She had to fight the thoughts about his muscular arms. "You need to stay away from those black monsters. Those monsters are called Hollows, and they eat spirits and humans."

"I'll stay away."

"If you see any people running around in black robes, let them go because those people are called Shinigami. They stop Hollows."

"Shinigami? How do you know about this?"

"Just trust me, okay?"

"I have a question that I think you might know the answer to. Why do some people feel different? Feel as in aura, maybe."

"That aura is called spiritual power. You must have been born with an abnormal amount of spiritual power to be able to see and sense things most people can't."

"Are you like me? Can you see spirits?" Daisuke asked hopefully.

"I already told you. Spirits don't exist."

"But you see them. You must. You have a lot of spiritual power like me, right? Can I sense it?"

"Probably not, but I can show you if you want," Karin said with uncertainty. No one had ever asked her such a question.

"Please."

"Uh, okay…" Karin whispered. She wasn't really sure how to do it. She removed her hands from his arms and looked at her open palms. Karin pressed her hands to his cheeks and focused her energy, pushing it towards the surface. She did her best to emulate what Ichigo did to her long ago.

Daisuke felt it, the tingling force that spread like a wildfire across his body. A feverish heat caused his heart to race in exhilaration. It felt like he was drowning yet taking a breath of the freshest air. Daisuke's mind buzzed lowly, a feeling he would never get used to. He involuntarily leaned into Karin's hand.

Karin lowered her hands and nervously looked at Daisuke. His eyes were closed and the slightest smile could be seen. He didn't move as Karin took a step back.

"That was…" Daisuke slowly opened his eyes. "...Amazing!"

"Is that so?"

"Do it again!" Daisuke shouted as he grabbed both of Karin's hands. "It's addicting!"

"Woah! Was it really that cool?" Karin giggled.

"It was like I was flying!" Daisuke gushed as he lifted Karin in the air, spinning as she laughed in glee.

"Put me down, you dumbass," Karin giggled.

Daisuke put her down giggled to himself. He started to pace with a pep in his step. A bright smile could be seen. "I'm sorry. I'm just so happy. I don't even know why. Maybe it's because you showed me that I'm not alone."

"G-God, you're a numbskull," Karin said breathlessly as she watched the show.

"I'm not alone. I'm not alone." Daisuke ran to the railing and screamed, "I'm not alone!"

"Now the entire city knows. Good job," Karin said in a plain voice.

"Well, I want everyone to know that I'm not a screw up like my dad says."

Daisuke simply looked out. Karin couldn't help but feel happy for him. He seemed so free like he was supposed to be.

"Hey everyone!" Karin shouted to the city. "Daisuke Nakatani is not alone!"

"Pssh, weren't you just making fun of me for doing that?"

"What? I just want to tell everyone that you're definitely not a screw up," Karin said with a mischievous grin.

* * *

 **Hiya**

 **I'm back again with another chapter. Thank you to everyone who reviewed last chapter and gave me great feedback. That was awesome to hear!**

 **Peace** **ᕮ■ᨎ■ᕭ**


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, yo.

* * *

Chapter 14

The last time Daisuke had seen Ryota was eight days ago when Ryota decided to tell Daisuke's secret. Shigeo gave Daisuke and Takeo the spare keys to Ryota's apartment and told them to retrieve him or else.

Takeo sat quietly in the passenger seat of Daisuke's car. His eyes were trained on his twiddling thumbs. Daisuke liked his eldest brother, but the guy had something off. There was nothing wrong with him physically, but his mental state was damaged.

Daisuke never had a chance to see Takeo in his prime. According to Keiji, Takeo was broken just before Daisuke was born. Takeo used to be a real pip when he was young, but a series of beatings, both physical and mental, was able to snap his will. Their father was able to break Takeo's spirit and turn him into a fearful shell of a boy.

"Takeo, I haven't had the chance to talk to you in a long while," Daisuke told Takeo.

Takeo simply grunted in response. That was better than nothing, Daisuke reasoned. Daisuke had probably heard his brother speak two times that month.

Daisuke parked the car outside and sighed. Ryota's home was gross. It wasn't dirty, but it was full of other women's belongings. That place was more of a bachelor pad than anything.

"Takeo, do you want to come with me?"

There was no response, so Daisuke left Takeo by himself. Takeo was afraid of Ryota. Ryota was nothing but cruel to poor Takeo.

Daisuke strolled in and nodded to the security guards, showing the key to them. He rode up the elevator and groaned. This was really something he didn't want to do. Daisuke didn't really care what Ryota was up to, and Shigeo only cared because work wasn't getting done in Ryota's office.

The elevator opened right into Ryota's bachelor pad. It was empty. All of the furniture was gone and it smelled like someone had cleaned it recently. It looked dull without all of Ryota's knick-knacks.

"Ryota? Are you in here?" Daisuke called.

Daisuke started to slowly step around. It looked like Ryota had moved out. There must be a clue as to where he had gone. Daisuke checked the refrigerator only to see that it was empty.

The other room was supposed to be the bedroom, but Daisuke didn't want to know what happened here. Nailed to the wall, a single piece of lined paper dangled in plain sight.

"That dumbass… He's not subtle at all."

He ripped the once-wet paper off the wall and read what was written on the paper.

* * *

 _Dear Daisuke,_

 _I know that you are the only one who would be sent to look for me, so here it is. I'm not here anymore. In fact, you probably won't see me ever again. I bet you're glad, you shithead. Now, I'm going to tell you what happened because, for some reason, I trust you more than anyone else. Sad, huh?_

 _Aimi and I decided to elope. Yes, you read that correctly. We eloped. Ha, that Yutaka is going to have a stroke when he realizes what had happened. Aimi left a letter for Yutaka in her apartment, so he'll find out that she left him. She isn't going to tell about our relationship. Yutaka is going to lose his mind. I hope he does._

 _We are in Bangkok. Aimi lived there when she was young, so she'll teach me the language. Don't try to look for us. I'm serious, Daisuke. Don't. You probably couldn't find us because we changed our names. Also, don't tell anyone our whereabouts. This information is only for you. If you tell Pops, he'd actually kill me. No doubt about it._

 _Aimi and I decided to run away because Aimi didn't want to stay in the same area as Yukata. The child isn't his so there's no need for him. In fact, Aimi was afraid that Yutaka would injure her if he found out about our relationship._

 _Well, this is it. We are never going to see each other again, probably. Please, don't look for me. You probably are glad I'm getting out of your hair, huh? Just don't throw a party. I don't expect you to forgive me at all. After all, I was a complete asshole to you. I wish I was nicer to my only little brother. I'm absolute trash, right? I ruined your life for the safety of mine. I'm sorry. I'm no good. I hope you can work your magic and get Pops to change. You don't have to believe me when I say this, but I love you (as a brother), Daisuke._

 _I'm glad I got the chance to see you grow up into a fine young man, one that is a hundred times better than me. I hope that you surpass all of our scum brothers. Daisuke Nakatani, CEO of RNT Corporations, sounds good._

 _I've never done right by you. I'm sorry for everything I've gone to you. Also, tell Karin that I'm sorry for harassing her and her sister. I'm going to change._

 _I hope that all goes well with Karin. You really know how to pick'em. No, but seriously, take care of her and cherish her. You deserve a great life after all the things you've been through._

 _Keep on doing what you are doing, little bro. You're one of the few good people left in this twisted world, so take life by the horns and live to your full potential._

 _, Ryota_

* * *

Daisuke paused and thought for a moment. There was no way that Ryota could have written that. It was his handwriting, but maybe Aimi helped him. No way, Ryota still would have to accept what he was writing. He is far too prideful to say such things without meaning it.

"Jeez, Ryota must have a screw loose," Daisuke chuckled to himself.

Daisuke wasn't planning on telling Ryota's secret because that would cause more drama than necessary. He had to tell his father something.

Daisuke pulled out his phone and called his father. It rang several times before his father picked up.

"What is it?" Shigeo asked gruffly.

"Ryota is gone," Daisuke replied calmly.

"Gone? You better explain this to me, Daisuke."

"His apartment is completely empty. All the furniture is gone. He left without a trace. It's like no one even lived here."

"Did he leave a note?" Shigeo asked in an annoyed tone. "That seems like something that moron would do."

Daisuke folded the note and put it in his pocket. "Nope. As I said, not a trace."

Shigeo started to grumble things that Daisuke couldn't make out. Then, in a booming voice, "Aimi is gone too. Do you think Ryota and Aimi had a relationship? He acted like a fool at that meeting a week ago once Aimi was brought up. Yutaka seems to believe that Ryota and Aimi were secretly seeing each other. What do you think?"

"I really don't think they had a relationship. Ryota is a sleaze, but I can't see him going for that type of girl. I think he was acting were because he was on drugs. I saw him before the meeting."

"Really? Before the meeting?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Daisuke, there are going to be changes in the company. You'll be getting a promotion for sure."

"Really? Thank you, Sir."

"How would you like Yutaka's job? That suck up has been getting on my nerves. Plus, he won't stop talking about that dumb girl, Aimi. He hasn't done any work for a week.

"I would be honored, but I don't want to be a part of the special branch anymore. I don't like doing dirty work anymore," Daisuke said with authority. "I want to be in a higher position."

"What do you have in mind?"

"COO."

Shigeo laughed maniacally from the phone. "You ambitious son of a bitch! You want to be my second in command, huh? You want to be the chief operating officer at twenty-four?"

"I'm almost twenty-five."

"You are quite the fireball. Being COO is not exactly what I had in mind for you, but I'm intrigued. This can certainly happen if you convince me. I'm sure Takeo wouldn't mind if you took his job. Plus, the workers like you more than they like Takeo or Keiji."

"I want to be your successor."

"You forget that you are the youngest of my sons. Plus, you haven't exactly been my pride and joy."

"Take a look at my work. It might surprise you."

"I think we need a meeting," Shigeo said with a chuckle.

* * *

"Haru, you seem quiet today. What's wrong?" Karin said with concern.

Haru was mustering the courage to say something. He looked green. He sipped his water gingerly and the lump in his throat made swallowing hard.

From across the ritzy coffee shop, Andy watched them like a hawk. This was surely a surprise to him. He had never actually met Karin, but he knew what she looked like. Andy had actually recognized Haru Kubota first. He knew that Karin was seeing Haru, but it was weird to see it in person.

"Claire, so you see them?" Andy asked.

Claire turned her head and looked around. After not seeing anything, Andy positioned her head so she would see the couple.

"Oh!" Claire said with glee. "It's Karin! Let's go say hello."

Any grabbed her wrist to stop her from getting up. "Do you know who she is with right now?"

"Um, wait that isn't Daisuke. You said that they were dating," Claire said with a glare.

"Practically dating…"

"I'm never listening to you again."

"That's Haru Kubota. He's a famous swimmer in the area."

"I think I have heard of Mr. Kubota. He's awfully handsome. In France, I used to date a swimmer, but he was nowhere near as handsome as Haru," Claire reminisced.

"What about me? Do you think I'm handsome?" Andy said hopefully.

"Karin is really special to Daisuke, yes?" Claire said, completely ignoring Andy's comment. "It is a shame that she is with another man. Well, for now."

"For now?"

"I believe that Mr. Kubota is going to Australia for swimming."

"How do you know about that, Claire?"

Claire grabbed her phone and scrolled around. Andy stared at her during that entire time. He was glad that she accepted his friendly invitation. Claire seemed a little weirded out by Andy at the masquerade.

"Here," Claire said while showing Andy the article in the Karakura Tribune. "It says that he will be going to Australia for three years or more."

"Do you think Karin knows?"

"She must."

"Let's go find out," Andy said playfully as he stood up.

"Andy," Claire whisper shouted as she stood up with him. "What if she doesn't know yet? Don't you think that is a little rude?"

"Maybe, but I'm curious. Aren't you? This is important information for Daisuke. If Haru is leaving, then Daisuke has a real chance with Karin. That would be in everyone's best interest. Would you like to join me, Chocolate Eclair?"

Claire gave him an annoyed look as he grabbed her by the hand and led her towards Karin and Haru.

"Claire? It's nice to see you," Karin said awkwardly as if she was a little weirded out that they came up to her.

"Hello, and this is my friend Andy."

Andy gave a thousand-watt smile and said, "Hey there, I'm Andrew Rocca but call me Andy if you'd like."

"My name's Karin Kurosaki and this is Haru Kubota."

"Karin Kurosaki…" Andy trailed. He faked a thinking face. "That sounds familiar."

"Does it?"

"Ah, I've got it!" Andy said dramatically. "You see, I'm Daisuke Nakatani's best friend and he talks about you all the time, Miss Karin. I'm glad I've finally got the chance to meet you."

Claire snickered. She knew exactly what he was trying to do. Haru's grip tightened on his cup. Claire and Andy glanced at each other and smiled. Claire's was subtle, and Andy's was more naughty.

"Talking about me behind my back?"

"Oh no, I assure you that Daisuke speaks only good things about you. It seems that he might have a thing for you."

That was information that Karin knew, but, for Haru's sake, she tried her best to look indifferent. "Is that so?"

"That stupid rich boy. He's just some guy that only relies on his dad's money," Haru grumbled under his breath.

Karin snapped her head with fiery eyes. Andy even jumped back a bit. Her passionate yet fierce eyes burned holes through Haru's forehead.

"Don't ever talk about Daisuke like that," Karin growled. "You don't know anything about him so don't act like you know everything about him."

"Woah, sorry…" Haru gasped.

"So, I hear you have good news in your swimming career," Claire said to break the tension.

"Oh, yeah…"

"What do you mean?" Karin asked once she calmed down.

Andy gave an inviting smile. "You're heading out to Australia, right? You must be very excited."

"Australia?" Karin asked Haru.

Haru looked startled. He must not have told Karin about it yet. He ran a hand through his blonde hair and sighed audibly.

"Karin, we need to talk…"

Andy and Claire looked at each other. Andy started to back away completely, but Claire kind of wanted to watch the whole thing go down. She stopped him from escaping. Claire was intrigued.

"When did you find out?" Karin said plainly.

"Two weeks ago."

"Hmm, how long are you going to be gone?"

"I don't know for sure. At least three years. Karin, I want you to come with me," Haru pleaded.

"I'm sorry, but no," Karin said with no emotion.

"No?"

"I can't leave. I just can't. My family needs me. You should understand that."

"Is it because of Daisuke?" Haru said with a hint of anger.

Karin rolled her eyes. "I just said it was because I need to stay with my family. Daisuke has nothing to do with my rejection."

"I doubt it," he spat like a little kid.

"Don't be jealous."

"I'm not jealous!" he shouted as he stood up from his chair, collecting the attention from the people in the café. "I'm just irritated that you like some rich boy more than your own boyfriend."

"Haru, you never actually asked me out."

"So, you don't deny the fact that you like him more than me!"

"You're jumping to conclusions."

"Maybe we made a mistake," Claire whispered to Andy. "I knew this was a bad idea."

"Oh, but it's just getting good," Andy teased.

Haru's face turned red with anger and a vein popped on his forehead. Karin had never seen such an outraged face on Haru. It was eye opening.

Karin didn't look angry at all. With an indifferent tone, Karin told him, "I think this relationship is over."

"What? No! Karin, don't do this! I-I love you!" Haru shouted desperately.

Karin looked at him with hard, animus eyes. She stood up slowly, with a groan. Karin gave Haru a sweet smile. It was the type of smile that lied to you. The pissed off vibe she gave mixed with the sweet smile was scary enough to even make Claire shudder.

"Don't say things you don't mean," Karin said roughly. "Have a nice life, jerk."

With that, Karin turned to leave. Karin grabbed Andy by the jacket and aggressively dragged him out of the café. Her grip was tight with no attempt to be kind.

Once outside, Karin ripped Andy's arm forwards to make her face her. Andy winced from the sudden pain. Andy was much taller than Karin, yet she was still able to hurt and scare him. He hoped that Claire would come and save him.

"Ow, ow, ow. You're hurting me, Missie-"

"I hope you're happy. Actually, I hope Daisuke is happy," Karin attacked while pointing her finger at Andy.

"What does Daisuke have to do with this?" Andy nervously asked.

"Daisuke probably sent you to end my relationship with Haru, right?"

"Karin… what are-?"

"Does he seriously think that I didn't notice that Reese ever so subtly took Haru away during the masquerade? Does he really think that I'd be dumb enough not to notice? Don't take me for an idiot. I simply turned a blind eye because I kind of wanted to be with him, and it was touching that he would go to such lengths to be with me."

"Karin, he did it because he really wants to be with you. Daisuke cares about you more than you could ever know. I would know because he talks about you all the time. I'm a little jealous."

"If he cared about me so much, then why hasn't he just said it already?" she spat. Her face was twisted with an uncontrollable anger.

"It's not that easy."

"I've had it with the games. I'm just so… tired," Karin responded with a calmer tone.

Andy had just realized that Karin needed time after breaking it off with Haru. It hadn't occurred to him that this outburst could be a result of her shaken emotions after her talk.

"Are you okay? You know, after just now. It's okay to cry if you need to," Andy asked in an attempt to console her.

"I'm fine," Karin growled.

"Your face doesn't say fine. I can call Daisuke if you'd like."

"If you call Daisuke, I'll kick your ass."

"Woah! I'm sorry, kemosabe. You really don't like me. I get it. I'll go if you want," Andy stammered while backing off.

"Do me a favor, Andy. Tell Daisuke that I never want to see him again."

"This seriously wasn't Daisuke's fault. It was all me. If you want to blame someone, blame me! Don't do this to Daisuke. You're too important to him. He doesn't have a lot of people in his life. Plus, I'm not your messenger. If you really want to tell him that, do it to his face."

Karin's face fell. "I can't…"

"Oh, so big, scary Karin can't even get herself to do it. Perhaps you can't do it because you care about him in a romantic way, huh?" Andy teased.

"S-Shut up…" Karin said quietly while trying to hide her blush.

"Oh, so I've hit gold. I'm so glad that Daisuke has his feelings reciprocated."

"How could I fall for a dummy like Daisuke? Please, I have more dignity than that," Karin said with a strong voice. Saying something like that out loud made her heart race and her throat dry.

"Okay," Andy drew out.

"Don't believe me?" Karin questioned. She pulled out her phone and started typing. "Watch this."

Karin hovered her thumb over the send button. She couldn't press it. She couldn't physically do it. She narrowed her eyes and deleted the message. The strain could be seen on Karin's face.

"Over text? If you really want to tell him to buzz off, then tell him after your soccer game tomorrow."

"How do you know about my game?"

"Hey, you tossed Daisuke a bone. Of course, he's going to come to your game if you mention it. Daisuke is really excited to see you play," Andy teased. "You know, Daisuke has been working so hard for you. It's painful to watch."

"He has? How so?"

"Well, he has been trying to win you over while juggling problems with his mom and trying to move up the ranks at his company. He wants to make you respect him."

"I already do," Karin said quietly.

"Tell him then."

"N-No. I'm mad at him. Yeah, I'm mad," Karin convinced herself.

Andy chuckled. "Just promise me you'll be honest with him. And, if you're feeling generous, toss him another bone. I don't know about you, but I think he deserves it."

"You're a good friend, Andrew."

Andy smiled and started to stroll away. "Daisuke is a one of a kind guy. I owe my life to him. If I didn't meet Daisuke in high school, I seriously don't think my life would be as great as it is now."

* * *

 **Hello**

 **Uh, school is starting soon. I think I'll be able to continue updating normally because I gave myself an easy schedule compared to last year.**

 **Let me know what you thought of this chapter because making Ryota run away wasn't exactly in the plan. It was more of a sudden idea that I liked.**

 **Peace 【▰.▰】**


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.

* * *

Chapter 15

"I'm so glad you could make it on such short notice," Momo hummed as she walked towards her desk.

"It's no problem really. This is actually my first time at Soul Inc., so I'm excited," Daisuke responded while looking around.

The office was pleasant, with full bookcases surrounding the walls. Pictures of her family were spread around the office evenly. It smelled like sweet flowers which made sense because of the icy roses in a vase on her desk. The roses actually looked like they were made out of ice, but that it not possible.

Daisuke sat down in the comfy chair and looked at a family photo of hers. It was a picture of her and Toshiro Hitsugaya with two cute kids. They were somewhere unfamiliar, but it looked like they were having the best time together. Next to that photo was a smaller picture of the two kids as infants.

"That's my son and daughter, Kane and Yukiko. Are they just adorable?" Momo gushed.

"They really are cute, uh… Mrs.-"

"Call me Momo. We are going to work together after all."

"Are they twins?" Daisuke awkwardly asked.

"Yep," she popped. "I was so scared when I found out that I was pregnant with twins, but Shiro was able to calm me down."

"I-I know this is a personal question, but what was it like being pregnant with twins? I only have brothers, so I…" Daisuke trailed.

"Well, for starters, the morning sickness was terrible. I got it much worse than all my friends. My belly was pretty big. I also ate a tub of peach ice cream every day almost. Shiro almost had a heart attack. The labor was the worst part, but I don't regret it. It really was a touching moment. I was crying, of course, since I'm an emotional wreck. When Kane grabbed Shiro's finger for the first time, Shiro actually cried too. It was very touching."

"That's sweet."

"Shiro looks kind of cold and scary, but he's a softy."

Daisuke and Momo laughed together like old friends. Daisuke thought that Momo was pretty interesting even though his father said that the people from Soul Inc. are boring.

Momo had a scorching feeling about her. It was like she was on fire. It was a nice contrast to the cold room.

Daisuke saw a picture of a large group of people. Under closer inspection, he saw that Momo and Toshiro were next to the Kurosaki family. Karin looked to be in her mid-teens. That alluring scowl was ever apparent, but it was much softer than usual.

"Are you family friends with the Kurosaki family?" Daisuke asked.

"I guess you could say that. We work together on lots of… projects."

Daisuke smiled and nodded. His eyes lingered on the family photo for a while until he met Momo's serious gaze.

"So, let's get down to business," Momo started. "The biggest difference between Soul Inc. and RNT Corporations is the way we make things. What I'm saying is that your products have something different inside of it that makes it work well for a while and then break, whereas our products last for a much longer time than yours."

"I'm aware of that," Daisuke responded.

Momo looked at him with interested eyes. "Daisuke, what kind of relationship are you trying to build here? Usually, your brothers come for a meeting to remind us that we are rivals and that working together is not an option. You seem to have a different mindset."

"I don't really like to be bunched together with my brothers. I think merging would perfect both of our companies, but my father does not like that idea."

"Hm, merging?" Momo questioned. "That is something that Soul Inc. is interested in, but you need support from the CEO of your company. Our CEO, Shunsui Kyoraku, wishes to merge."

"No to be rude, but I've never seen Mr. Kyoraku in my business career. My father says that he met him once."

"Perhaps you will get the honor to meet Mr. Kyoraku if you succeed in becoming COO of your company," Momo teased.

"How do you know about that?" Daisuke said with composure.

"Your CFO, Keiji Nakatani, was blabbing about it to ours, Kensei Muguruma. He seems excited for the change. Plus, Takeo Nakatani was not very helpful to us. I have a feeling you will. If I may, what exactly are you trying to do?"

"Um…" Daisuke mumbled while scratching his head, thinking of the words to say.

"Oh, excuse me!" Momo said in shock. "It's none of my business. I shouldn't have asked."

Daisuke figured it wasn't such a problem to tell her since it would be the future. "I'm trying to take the COO position from my brother and be second in command in the company. In a few years, my father will take the position of chairman, and I will be CEO."

Momo liked the sound of that. A slow smile formed on her face. Daisuke had told her everything she needed to know. The plan was going to work out nicely.

"When you become CEO, what are your thoughts about merging?"

"I like the idea, but how would the executive positions work out?" Daisuke asked with concern.

"Well, you'll have to speak to Mr. Kyoraku when the time comes," Momo lied.

The Soul Society felt that they had too much of an influence in the world of the living. They wanted to wait for a suitable CEO to take over Soul Inc. The CEO had to be able to understand why they needed to fix their products. The products attract hollows. Momo could tell that Daisuke was abnormal. He was the hope of Soul Inc. No one would lose their jobs, but the entire executive branch minus the Kurosaki's would give out their jobs. It would be seamless and painless.

"I hope we have a long and prosperous relationship between our companies. Hopefully, we can crack the code to the perfect setup," Daisuke said with confidence.

Momo stood up and shook his hand. "I think this is the start of a great partnership, Daisuke."

Once Daisuke left, Momo dialed the phone and called Toshiro. The phone rang two times and then Toshiro answered.

"Hello, Momo. How did it go?" Toshiro said cooly.

"Oh, Shiro, it went wonderfully. Rukia was right. Daisuke is going to be the perfect person to take over Soul Inc. in a few years. Our work here is almost done, dear," Momo gushed. "Kurotsuchi is going to be so pleased."

"Momo, I'll call Kurotsuchi and give him the news."

* * *

Karin took a small swig of water during the timeout. It was the last time out that her team could have for the game. This was it. This was the championship game. It was a chilly day, but Karin was still soaked with sweat.

Karin's eyes glanced over to see her fan section. Her father, Isshin, and Yuzu were holding a giant sign with her name and number on it. Rukia, Ichigo, Kaito, and Asuka all held pom-poms and waved them around. Daisuke and Andy sat next to them and cheered as loud as they could.

"Karin!" her coach snapped. Her team was already running the field. "Everything is riding on you. We need you to score the winning goal."

"Got it!" Karin said cooly. This wasn't the first time her coach had said such words to her.

The score was 2-2 with seven minutes left in the time. Karin had taken a beating throughout the game. The other team from Osaka was vicious. Karin was sure that she would have bruises all over her body.

Once the ball was passed, Karin ran as fast as she could to the ball. The cold air was able to burn her throat but pure willpower kept her going. Whether it was her need to impress Daisuke or her passion to win the championship, her body sprinted faster than usual. The aches seemed to disappear.

She passed the ball to her teammate. Her teammate shot the ball and the goalie caught it. The over team's strikers were very skilled and Karakura's defense wasn't strong enough. The tall strikers passed back and forth down the field. Karin couldn't face them by herself.

Her teammate made a valiant effort to stop the striker, but she was able to juke even the goalie and the ball rolled in with ease. 2-3.

Karin put her hands on her knees and huffed. He allowed her teammates to take the ball up, but it was stolen. Karin picked up the pace and stole it back, kicking it ahead.

Now, it was a race. Karin and Osaka's main defender raced to get the ball. Karin was a tad faster and gained control of the ball. She was running much too fast for control. With the goal coming up quickly, Karin panicked. The defender didn't give up and chased closely behind, nipping her heels.

In desperation, Karin slid with the ball sideways in an effort to jam the ball into the goal. The ball was able to slip into the goal, but the defender slid and jammed Karin's ankle between the goal post and a cleat.

Karin popped up, but her body kept moving, crashing and rolling over the solid advertisement sign. She landed face first on the other side of the sign. 3-3.

Karin got up right away, but the searing pain in her ankle caused her to stumble down. It was an unfamiliar pain. Her cold ankle throbbed, yet a sharp pain caused it to crack.

Daisuke gripped the seat. "Is she okay? She doesn't look okay? Look at that limp."

Ichigo turned around with a cocky smirk. "Don't underestimate Karin. She'd kill you if you tried to stop her. I'm sure you know that."

"R-Right, but I hate seeing her push herself too hard. She did this last game," Daisuke said with worry.

"Relax, bro," Andy said. "Karin is still kicking ass."

"GO! FIGHT! WIN! YOU GOT IT KARIN!" Isshin shouted at the top of his lungs. Kaito and Asuka followed suit.

There was less than a minute left. The pain disappeared as the adrenaline kicked in. Karin felt the looseness in her ankle, but she chose to ignore it. She had to win.

Her teammate slide tackled the winger and kicked it with all of her might towards Karin. Due to Karin's busted ankle, the others were able to catch up. Karin passed the ball to her teammate as the Osaka defender took Karin down. A cleat met her ankle directly and a sharp pop sent a shock through her body.

Karin grit her teeth to keep from crying out. She stayed down and held on to her ankle. Her eyes teared up as she closed her eyes tightly. Her body went into shock and she shivered. She released her ankle and trembling hands helped her back up.

As she wobbled towards the group, she found herself stuck. With every step, her unstable ankle moved unnaturally. Physical contact was something she needed to avoid. The adrenaline couldn't even help. Her teeth chattered as she watched what was going on.

By a freak chance, her teammate hit the ball off her head away from the goal. The ball landed near Karin. Her back faced the goal. On her good foot, Karin jumped and propelled her bad foot to hit the ball towards the goal.

Her back hit the ground and her bad foot smacked the ground, earning a whimper. The ball was on track, it was going to go in.

It was going to go in, but her teammate was running across. The ball hit her teammate right on the shoulder and bounced away.

Karin couldn't get herself to get back up. The pain was too intense. She quivered on the ground as the players started to run the other way. She couldn't even move her ankle anymore.

The game stopped to take Karin off the field. Karin's mind was wandering. She couldn't concentrate on who was carrying her off. She was placed on the ground again. Karin was completely unaware of what was going on.

Daisuke started to pace. The Kurosaki family seemed much calmer than Daisuke was. Daisuke was visibly trembling.

"Daisuke," Isshin said in a serious voice. "Go to her."

Without thinking, Daisuke sprinted in his suit and tie towards Karin. He didn't really care about the game anymore.

"You seemed extremely calm, Mr. Kurosaki," Andy stated.

"No, I'm every worried. We all are, but we know that Karin is going to be okay. It looks like a bad sprain, so she'll recover. Daisuke doesn't have the composure that we have. He needs to see that she'll be alright," Isshin said with a slightly humorous tone.

Daisuke ran to her side and grabbed her hand. Karin had her eyes shut tight and grit her teeth painfully. Her hands her shaking and tears formed at the corners of her eyes. Daisuke had never seen her so vulnerable.

"Karin," Daisuke said in a soft voice, completely ignoring the trainer who was looking at Karin's ankle.

"D-Daisuke," Karin croaked out. She cracked one eye open slowly. "My ankle is killing m-me."

"I know," he responded, squeezing her hand tighter.

"I think it's broken."

"What part?"

"All of it," Karin grunted.

Daisuke let out a single laugh. He turned to the trainer. "Do you know what's wrong with her ankle?"

"I-I can't move it," Karin stuttered, sweat dripping down her forehead. "Gah! I need someone to knock me out! Please, it hurts!"

Daisuke rubbed her hair to sooth her. Her trembling was able to subside, but her agony was far from gone. She placed a trembling hand on top of Daisuke's bigger hand.

"It looks like a high ankle sprain, but she's in a lot more pain than expected. She needs an x-ray. Take her to the hospital," the trainer advised.

Isshin ran to her side like a flash. Daisuke pulled his hand away nervously as the rest of the group walked up. Isshin cradled Karin's head and gave her a kiss on the top of her head. He then placed her down gently and sighed.

"So, it's that bad, huh?" Isshin said sadly. He placed a hand on Karin's forearm. "I'm so sorry, Karin."

Ichigo and Rukia stayed back with their children. Watching Karin would probably upset them. Yuzu crouched next Karin with tears in her eyes. Andy stood idly behind Daisuke, watching with a lax expression.

"Just get me to the hospital," Karin groaned. "Now."

Daisuke looked over Karin's body and saw the final of the game. Karin's team was slumped in defeat. Some girls were in tears and some were stoic. It was a hard loss. They were so close. Karin had the chance to finish the game. Karin was too busy with her pain to notice that her team had lost.

Daisuke scooped up Karin and lifted her up, bridal style. "Alright, let's take her to the hospital."

Isshin raised his eyebrows. "Why don't you take my daughter, Daisuke? Yuzu and I will follow behind."

"What about Andy?" Daisuke asked while turning to his friend. "I drove him here."

Andy waved his hand dully. "Go on, Bud. I'll catch a cab home."

"Okay, then," Daisuke said while rushing off with Karin in his arms.

Karin leaned her head softly on his chest, afraid to make too much contact. She couldn't deny the knots twisting in her stomach because of their position. She hated that he smelled so good. It was a musky and woody scent.

Daisuke picked up the pace and started to trot towards the car. The bouncing hurt her ankle, but the contact was just so comforting.

Daisuke opened the door with the tips of his fingers, careful not to knock Karin's ankle on anything. He slowly placed Karin in his passenger seat, lingering his fingers on her for a second longer than needed. He jogged to the other side and started the car. Smoothly, the car moved forward.

"Sorry for getting my sweat on your suit. It looks like a nice suit so…" Karin awkwardly started, the pain becoming less bothersome.

"Don't worry about it."

Karin turned to look at him, but his concentrated face didn't glance at her. She took the opportunity to examine his face. His jawline was sharp and chiseled. He must have forgotten to shave because Karin could see the slightest bit of facial hair. His tan skin was gorgeous. His hair was full and curled a bit at the tips. Karin wished he wasn't so attractive. It made the dryness in her mouth much more agonizing.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" Daisuke asked without taking his eyes off the road.

Karin jumped and little and snapped her head towards the window, hiding the heat of a blush.

"No, you look great," Karin spewed.

Daisuke chuckled lowly, "Great? Karin, your compliment is appreciated."

Karin made a noise of a mixture of annoyance and understanding.

"What does it feel like?" Daisuke asked.

"It hurts," Karin said shortly.

"I know that, but what did it feel like?" Daisuke asked again.

Karin sighed. "It felt like a pop."

"I'm sorry."

They had pulled into a parking garage. The hospital must have been busy because Daisuke couldn't find any parking spots.

"Why the hell are you sorry?" Karin grumbled.

Daisuke parked the car in a spot. "I don't know. I just hate seeing you hurt."

Karin seemed taken aback. Her heart rate increased.

"Did my team win? Please tell me they won. I…"

Karin paused when she saw the look in Daisuke's eyes. "No, they didn't."

Karin shallowed nothing. Her throat tightened and her breathing became shallow. It was just a game. It was just a game. It was just the one thing that Karin had been working on for years. A dream broken is a poisonous dream. Thinking about it made her body stiffen and sweat. Weak. That's what she was. What did she account to? Ichigo saved numerous lives. Yuzu helped many through her volunteering. Karin was just a failure of a soccer player.

"You know…" Daisuke paused, thinking about the words that would next come from his mouth. "...It's okay to cry."

Karin's jaw dropped. As quickly as it dropped, she clenched it back. The words wouldn't come out. He had read her like a book, but she wouldn't give him the satisfaction of being right.

"Just let go. Your eyes are full of tears," Daisuke pushed on.

"I can't." Karin choked, her throat getting tighter.

"Can't?"

"C-Can't," Karin stuttered. "Crying makes you weak. Being weak makes you a burden. I can't and won't be a burden."

"Again with the burden talk. Who told you that you're a burden?" Daisuke grabbed Karin by the cheeks and made her look him in the eyes. "You, Karin Kurosaki, are not a burden. You will never be a burden."

"You…" Karin trailed, losing her powerful voice. Her eyes were wide with overwhelming surprise.

"If you are a burden…" Daisuke started. His voice became strong and warm. An affectionate smile formed on his face. "...Then I'd be honored to be called a burden."

Karin looked him in the eyes and grabbed his hand, trembling as she did so. Then, she did something she hadn't done in years. Karin cried. Smooth, perfect tears rolled down her cheeks. A soft sob escaped her mouth every so often.

Karin cried. She didn't only cry for losing the game. She cried because of the physical pain she experienced. She cried for the loss of her mother. She cried for the opportunities she missed. She cried for Daisuke.

Daisuke's lip quivered as he watched her cry. It hurt him to see her cry. His thumb caught the rolling tears. He did his best to comfort her. Daisuke pressed his lips to her forehead with a delicate kiss.

He felt Karin smile slightly through his fingers. As he pulled away, he saw the bashful smirk.

"Did that help?" Daisuke said in a whisper. He took his hands off of her cheeks.

"Yes, thank you, Daisuke."

"Anything to help," Daisuke said with a louder voice. "I'm going to get you a wheelchair."

Daisuke's hand reached the door handle, but Karin's hand tugged Daisuke's other hand. He stopped and looked at her.

"Um…" she started reluctantly. "W-When I get better, we should go out… together… for a drink or something… like a date…"

Daisuke then saw the most amazing thing. Karin's smile was radiant and confident. He had seen her smile before, but this was new, incredible. In that smile, Daisuke saw affection, true, undeniable affection. It was hope. For the first time, Daisuke came to the realization that he loved Karin Kurosaki.

* * *

 **Hey-o**

 **So, school started for me, so I might be a little more busy than usual. I gave myself a chill schedule, so I should be pretty good about updating.**

 **Just a warning: There is a time skip next chapter. It's not like a year or anything, but it's more than three weeks.**

 **Thanks for everything!**

 **Peace ⸮ⱺ╭͜ʖ╮ⱺ?**


End file.
